Equestria girls: sentimientos en canterlot high
by brony1218
Summary: Twilight Sparkle una chica anti-social, tiene una vida algo sola pero todo eso cambia cuando entra a una nueva escuela, conocerá nuevos compañeros y tendrá nuevos sentimientos cuando conoce a un chico llamado Flash Sentry (humanizado)
1. Chapter 1

EQUESTRIA GIRLS: SENTIMIENTOS EN CANTERLOT HIGH

Capitulo 1: El primer día de escuela

Era un día normal y en una casa normal vivía chica de 16 años llamada Twilight Spakle una chica anti-social que se dedica solo a estudiar junto con su hermano menor Spike de 11 años, era inicio de año y debían ir a su primer día en su nueva escuela Canterlot High.

Twilight: Estas emocionado Spike, entraremos la mejor escuela de la ciudad-dijo emocionada

Spike: Ay, no me gusta la escuela, no quiero ir-dijo con flojera

Twilight: Vamos no seas flojo Spike

Después cuando llegaron a la escuela Twilight se sorprende al ver la gran escuela.

Twilight: Mira lo grande que es Spike...¿Spike?...

Spike: Si, si nos vemos luego hermana-dijo alejándose

Twilight entro a la escuela sola al separarse de su hermano, al entrar ve un gran salón grande lleno de trofeos.

Pinkie Pie: !HOLA¡-saludo una chica de pelo rosa y esponjado

Twilight: Ah...hola...¿quien...

Pinkie: Me llamo Pinkie Pie, eres nueva en la escuela, debes ser nueva porque no te había visto-dijo alegre

Twilight: Amm...si soy nueva y...

Pinkie: Uh entonces ven conmigo te presentare con...-interrumpió

En ese momento sonó su celular y leyó un mensaje.

Pinkie: Uy, lo siento debo irme, mi amiga Fluttershy me necesita, adiós-dijo y desapareciendo

Twilight: Eso fue raro-dijo confundida y miro el reloj de la escuela- Ay no, no, no, se supone que debo ir con la directora Celestia antes de empezar clases.

Twilight empezó a correr por los pasillos hasta que choco y cayo.

Twilight: Auch, Lo siento, lo siento es que estoy apurada-dijo nerviosa

¿?: Descuida, yo lo siento

Twilight al mirar ve a un chico de cabello azul vestido con una chaqueta y Jeans.

¿?: Me llamo Flash Sentry ¿estás perdida?

Twilight: Tengo prisa debo ir con la directora Celestia ¿por qué crees que estoy perdida?

Flash: Porque vas en dirección contraria-dijo aguantando reír

Twilight: Disculpa ¿te conozco?-pregunto confundida

Flash: No lo creo, te puedo llevar con la directora si quieres

Twilight: Claro gracias

Flash llevo a Twilight hasta la directora mientras conversaban.

Flash: Dime ¿te gusta la música? yo estoy en una banda

Twilight: En serio, a mi me encanta casi toda clase de música, ¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

Flash: Estoy desde primero básico, esta es una gran escuela, bueno llegamos

Twilight: Tan rápido, creo que si estaba perdida, gracias.

Flash: De nada-dijo despidiéndose

Twilight solo veía como se alejaba y en el fondo sentía que lo había conocido desde hace años, entonces entro a la oficina.

Twilight: Directora

Celestia: Bienvenida joven Twilight, que bueno que llega

Twilight: Sí, tuve problemas con encontrarla

Celestia: Bueno es precisamente por eso que te pedí que vinieras, te presento a Applejack-dijo abriendo la puerta donde entro Applejack

Applejack: Hola y bienvenida a Canterlot High-dijo dándole la mano

Twilight: Gracias

Celestia: Ella te dará un recorrido por la escuela para que te acostumbres.

Después de que terminaran de hablar, Applejack le dio el recorrido a Twilight, donde le mostro todo, el gimnasio, la clase de música donde se encontraban Vinyl y Octavia y otros lugares más.

Applejack: Y bien ¿qué te pareció?

Twilight: Bien gracias, pero no se supone que deberíamos tener clase

Applejack: El primer día no se hace nada, es para acostumbrarnos nuevamente a la escuela pero mañana hay clase normal.

Twilight: _Spike me regañar por despertarlo en un día sin clase_-pensó

Applejack: Bueno espero podamos ser amigas incluso te presentare a mis demás amigas-dijo sonriendo

Twilight: Bueno yo...

En ese momento toco la campana para almorzar.

Applejack: Bueno me tengo que ir, debo ayudar a mi hermano y mi abuela en muchos labores, ellos trabajan aquí nos vemos

Twilight fue a almorzar, espero a Spike pero nunca llego así que almorzó sola, cuando se disponía a devolver la bandeja.

Twilight: WOU-tropezo

Pinkie: Ay, que tontita cuidado estos cables son para Vinyl y son súper largos-dijo mientras jalaba los cables que eran muy largos-Lo siento mucho.

Twilight: No te preocupes-dijo algo molesta pero sin aparentarlo

Twilight se mancho la ropa con los restos de comida y fue al baño a limpiarse.

¿?: Ay cariño ¿qué le paso a tu ropa?

Twilight: Ay no es nada

¿?: Me llamo Rarity y como de que no es nada.

Rarity empezó a buscar en su mochila y saco una nueva blusa.

Rarity: Adelante pruébatela

Twilight: Pero yo...

Rarity: Adelante-insistió

Twilight entro al baño y se cambio de ropa.

Rarity: Ay cariño te ves espectacular, dame esa blusa sucia-dijo quitándole la blusa sucia-adelante te la puedes quedar

Twilight: Yo, pero te lo devuelvo mañana

Rarity: No, no, yo insisto esa blusa te queda muy bien naciste para tenerla.

Twilight: Amm, Gracias

Rarity: De nada después te veo, ahora debo salir-dijo saliendo

Ha pasado el resto del día y el primer día de clases termino y Twilight volvió a su casa junto con su hermano Spike.

Twilight: Y bien ¿cómo te fue?

Spike: ¿POR QUÉ ME DESPERTASTE SI NO HAY HABIA CLASES?-grito molesto

Twilight: Jaja Ah...lo siento

El primer día había terminado Twilight se ha encontrado con muchas personas el día de hoy pero no dejaba preguntarse por Flash Sentry quien sentía que lo había conocido desde hace muchos años.

Este es mi primer fanfic MLP humanizado, tengo planeado que sea al menos un poco largo espero les guste, por favor dejen sus reviews de que les pareció, tengo planeado poner a varias parejas, este es solo el inicio. Les deseo un muy buen día y feliz navidad


	2. Chapter 2

EQUESTRIA GIRLS: SENTIMIENTOS EN CANTERLOT HIGH

Capitulo 2: Sentimientos de hermanos

Twilight y su hermano Spike ya habían llegado a casa, Spike paso el resto del día jugando videojuegos mientras Twilight solo leía libros, después de un reto quiso pasar un poco de tiempo con su hermano.

Spike: Y dime Spike ¿hiciste algo interesante hoy en la escuela?-pregunto

Spike: No, conocí a 4 niñas Applebloom, Scootalo, Sweete Bell y Dinky Doo y a un niño llamado Button con el tengo mucho en común mañana llevare mi PSVITA y jugaremos online.

Twilight: Entonces ya hiciste amigos.

Spike: Tal vez y tú ¿también hiciste amigos?-pregunto mientras jugaba

Twilight: Amm...no lo creo pero no importa, solo me concentrare en estudiar como siempre, conocí a unas chicas y...a un chico que...

Spike: Así que un chico eh...-dijo mirándola rara

Twilight: No me mires así, tú conociste a 4 niñas-dijo un poco molesta

Spike: Sí pero yo jamás tendría ningún tipo de sentimiento como el tuyo

Twilight: ¿Qué? yo no tengo esos sentimientos, y aún no sabes si tendrás esos sentimientos algún día- dijo mientras iba a la cocina por algo de comer

Mientras hablaban a lo lejos tocaron la puerta.

Twilight: Spike abre la puerta por favor- grito desde la cocina

Spike: Está bien, y como decía yo soy un macho jamás tendría esos ridículos sentimientos que...-dijo mientras abrió la puerta

Spike abrió la puerta y se quedo mirando, vio a una chica de cabello azul con una hermosa vestimenta quien era Rarity.

Rarity: Disculpa ¿esta es la casa de Twilight Sparkle?-pregunto sonriendo

Spike no respondió solo se quedaba mirándola.

Rarity: Amm...hola...disculpa...

Spike: ¿Qué? ha... sí mi hermana, adelante pasa-dijo invitándola a pasar

Rarity: Gracias-dijo pasando y se sentó en el sillón a esperar a Twilight

Spike: ¿Quieres que te sirve alguna bebida?

Rarity: Muchas gracias pero...

Spike: Yo insisto

Spike fue corriendo y le sirvió una bebida.

Spike: Aquí tienes

Rarity: Bueno, gracias-dijo sonriendo-eres Spike cierto

Spike: ¿Me conoces?

Rarity: Mi hermana Sweete Bell me ha hablado de ti

Entonces llego Twilight.

Twilight: ¿Quien era Sp...Rarity

Rarity: Hola Twilight

Twilight: ¿Como supiste donde vivo?

Rarity: Olvide preguntarte donde vivas así que le pregunte a la directora Celestia y me dio tu dirección.

Twilight: Ya veo

Spike: Yo iré a mi cuarto-dijo yéndose pero se esconde para escuchar

Twilight: Él es mi hermano menor Spike

Rarity: Me agrada, es muy lindo y caballeroso

Spike: !SI¡

Twilight: ¿Qué fue eso? bueno no importa.

Rarity: Vine a devolverte tu blusa era muy linda así que la lavé y traje de vuelta-dijo devolviéndole su blusa

Twilight: Gracias

Rarity: Tienen una muy bonita casa ¿donde están tus padres?

Twilight: Mis padres están de viaje por trabajo y mi hermano mayor vive con su esposa Cadence, yo me hago cargo de cuidar a mi hermanito

Rarity: Pude notar que no tienen...pues...

Twilight: Parentesco, sí, Spike es adoptado cuando mis padres me tuvieron a mi decidieron darle un hogar a algún niño necesitado y cuando fui a verlo no pude resistir a traerlo conmigo, como mis padres van mucho de viaje yo me encargue de cuidarlo todo el tiempo, no sé que haría sin él.

Spike pudo escuchar todo lo que dijeron, él ya sabía que era adoptado pero no sabía cuánto lo quería su hermana, ya que nunca supo como lo adoptaron.

Rarity: Y ¿cómo te va en Canterlot High?

Twilight: Bien, ya sé donde están los salones y eso.

Rarity: Yo me refiero a si ya has hecho amigos, en Canterlot High uno siempre va querer hacer amigos.

Twilight: Bueno yo la verdad...no soy social...en la enseñanza básica era anti-social-dijo triste

Rarity: Oh cariño siento mucho escucharlo-dijo triste

Twilight: Está bien, es un poco doloroso recordarlo pero ya lo supere

En ese momento Twilight empieza a recordar su infancia que fue muy dura, recuerda como se burlaban de ella y todo eso pero siente que hay una parte faltante, siente como si su recuerdo intentara volver pero le da dolor de cabeza.

Rarity: Está bien, no necesitas contarme-dijo tocando su brazo

Twilight: Gracias

Rarity: Además ya tienes una amiga-dijo abrazándola

Twilight no supo que decir solo sonrió.

Rarity: Bueno, nos vemos mañana en la escuela, adiós- se despidió y retiro

Twilight: Adiós

Cuando Rarity se fue Spike volvió.

Spike: ¿Ya se fue?

Twilight: Sí, ¿qué paso? dice que fuiste más caballeroso de lo normal

Spike: Amm...pues solo...yo...pienso que es linda-dijo sonrojándose

Twilight: No que muy macho jajaja-dijo riendo

Spike: BUENO YA

Twilight: Está bien lo siento

Spike: Y bueno...yo...tampoco sé que haría sin...te quiero mucho hermana

Twilight: Spike no escuchaste

Spike asiente con la cabeza y se dan un tierno abrazo.

Twilight: Ahora ve a dormir, mañana si hay escuela-dijo sonriendo

Spike: Por poco lo olvido

Twilight: Ay, Spike-dijo sonriendo

Espero les guste, de a poco iré poniendo romance como TwixFlash, por favor dejen sus reviews. Les deseo un muy buen día y feliz navidad.


	3. Chapter 3

EQUESTRIA GIRLS: SENTIMIENTOS EN CANTERLOT HIGH

Agradezco a todos por sus reviews, me alegro mucho que les gustara, tratare de que la historia algo larga con romance y varios personaje, muchas gracias.

Capitulo 3: La primera salida

Al día siguiente, Twilight Sparkle y Spike fueron nuevamente a la escuela, al legar se separaron cada uno a salón, Twilight iba tranquilamente a su salón...

Pinkie Pie: !HOLA¡-saludo saliendo de la nada

Twilight: !AH¡...hola Pinkie Pie ¿de dónde?...no importa...-dijo confundida

Pinkie: Ya es tu segundo día en la escuela, ¿has conocido a alguien?, ven conmigo

Twilight: Pero yo...ah...

Pinkie Pie se llevo a Twilight del brazo y la llevo por el patio de Canterlot High donde habían muchos árboles y en medio de ellos había una chica de cabello rosa muy claro que estaba sentada alimentando y acariciando ardillas y aves.

Pinkie: !FUTTERSHY¡-grito

Fluttershy: Ah?...Pinkie...-dice sonriendo pero al ver a una nueva compañera se esconde rápido con su pelo

Pinkie: Mira te presento a Twilight Sparkle una nueva alumna

Fluttershy: Amm...hola...me llamo...Fluttershy-dijo muy tímida en voz baja

Twilight: Amm...disculpa ¿qué dijiste?

Fluttershy: Amm...me llamo fluttershy...-dijo aún tímida

Pinkie: Se llama fluttershy

Twilight: Ah, pues hola un gusto conocerte-dijo algo confundida pero supo que era tímida

Fluttershy: Amm...bienvenida a Canterlot High

Twilight: Gracias

Pinkie: No es genial, espero podamos ser amigas-dijo abrazando a Twilight casi dejándola sin aire

Twilight: Gracias pero...me gustaría ir al salón

Fluttershy: Claro

Pinkie: Te acompañamos

Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy acompañan a Twilight al salón donde conversaron un poco y encontrándose con Rarity y Applejack.

Rarity: Ah, hola amigas

Applejack: Muy buen día amigas

Applejack: Y bien Twilight ¿cómo van las cosas por aquí?

Twilight: Bastante bien

Rarity: Me alegro, después de todo ya tienes amigas.

Twilight: Si bueno, tal vez yo sea muy aburrida

Pinkie: Eso no es cierto

Fluttershy: No me pareces aburrida

Applejack: ¿Por qué crees eso?

Twilight empezó a recordar nuevamente su pasado con recuerdos muy borrosos, con una gran parte faltante.

Rarity: Amm...chicas, mejor no la molestamos tanto con esas cosa de su pasado ni nada de eso.

Fluttershy: Lo siento mucho

Twilight: Esta bien, trato de no pensar en eso-dijo con un pequeño dolor de cabeza

Pinkie: Luego te presento a Rainbow Dash es la capitana del equipo de Canterlot High.

Más tarde, cuando era hora del recreo. Pinkie Pie nuevamente se llevo a Twilight junto con las demás chicas a ver a Rainbow Dash quien estaba en un juego uno a uno contra Soarin.

Rainbow Dash tenía la pelota el marcador estaba empatad iba por el arco y Soarin tuve que ir mas rápido evitar que anotara pero llega tarde se acabo el tiempo y Rainbow gana.

Soarin: Wou, buena jugada Rainbow Dash-dijo cansado

Rainbow: Gracias, no me digas que ya te cansaste, yo aún puedo.

Soarin: Bueno nos vemos Rainbow, pero quisiera...

Rainbow: ¿Qué?

Soarin: _Vamos invítala a salir, tu puedes o no puedo, sí, sí puedes, ¿por qué hablo así conmigo mismo?_-pensó

Rainbow: Amm...Soarin?

Soarin: !QUIERO LA REVANCHA¡-dijo nervioso y sonrojado

Rainbow: Claro pero mañana si-dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo

Soarin: Aja...sí, gracias, adiós-dijo y se retiro

Pinkie: !DASHIE¡

Rainbow: Hola amigas y...

Twilight: Me llamo Twilight Sparkle es...un gusto conocerte

Rainbow: Gracias, es un gusto también soy la capitana del equipo de futbol

Twilight: Si lo vi y eres muy buena

Rainbow: Asombrosa lo sé-presumió mientras pateaba la pelota

Applejack: Ah...hola Flash-dijo saludando a lo lejos

Twilight: ¿Flash?

Flash: Hola chicas y...Twilight

Twilight: Hola Flash ¿Qué haces aquí?

Flash: Bueno, sé que aún te estás adaptando a la escuela pero me preguntaba si...¿te gustaría salir conmigo hoy? al finalizar el día.

Twilight: Pues no sé yo...

Rarity: Ay, pero acepta te ayudaría mucho a ser mas social y todo eso

Twilight: Bueno, si está bien.

Flash: Genial, te veo después de clases-dijo retirándose

Rarity: Ay, tendrá una cita hoy-dijo emocionada

Twilight: No es una cita, solo saldré un rato con él.

Applejack: Si tu lo dices

Más tarde, Twilight comenzó a conocer más a sus nuevas amigas, paso el resto de la escuela con ellas y cuando llego el final de clases le aviso a Spike que podría ir con él esta vez y se encontró con Flash Sentry.

Flash: Hola Twilight

Twilight: Hola y a ¿dónde iremos?

Flash: Planeaba que fuéramos a un paseo por el parque y luego ir a Sugar cub corner a tomar algo

Twilight: Me encantaría

Entonces Twilight y Flash dieron un pequeño paseo en el parque donde vieron a muchas aves y ardillas con mucha fauna.

Twilight: Es tan hermoso el lugar-dijo encantada

Flash: Sí...disculpa...pero no sé porque pero siento que te conozco de alguna forma pero no logro recordar.

Twilight: Yo tampoco pero...se debe mis recuerdos reprimidos se deben a muchas...cosas que deseo olvidar...tengo...traumas...-dijo confundida por sus recuerdos

Flash: No importa, lo que importa ahora es que estas bien y sin importar que pase de ahora en adelante puedes contar conmigo en todo-dijo sonriendo

Twilight: Gracias...este lugar me encanta, a Fluttershy le hubiese encantado

En ese momento Twilight tuvo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, sintió que el lugar tiene lugar con un recuerdo reprimido, Flash compro unas flores.

Flash: Ten...para ti

Twilight: Son hermosas-dijo alegre

Flash: Un regalo toda esta salida es de bienvenida-dijo sonriendo

Twilight: Gracias-dijo muy alegre

Tiempo después fueron a Sugar cub corner y pidieron unas malteadas.

Flash: Entonces no sales mucho

Twilight: No...la verdad es que era muy anti-social...pero creo que eso cambio...

Flash: Bueno quizás podamos volver a...salir...algún otro día si gustas-dijo algo sonrojado

Twilight: Si, me encantaría-dijo algo sonrojada

Flash: Me alegro que podamos pasar tiempo juntos-dijo sonriendo

Twilight tuvo un pequeño Flashback

*Flashback*

¿?: Me alegro que podamos pasar tiempo juntos

¿?: ¿Estás bien?

Flash: Twilight ¿Estás bien?

Twilight: ¿Qué...ah...sí lo siento-dijo confundida por el recuerdo reprimido

Flash: Quizás deberíamos volver, ya es muy tarde y mañana hay escuela-dijo mirando el reloj

Más tarde Flash acompaño a Twilight hasta su casa.

Twilight: Muchas gracias, esta es la primera vez que salgo con un amigo

Flash: Te veo mañana en la escuela, me divertí mucho hoy-dijo sonriendo

Twilight: Yo también

Twilight le da un beso en la cara a Flash causando que se sonrojo.

Twilight: Adiós Flash-dijo sonrojada

Flash: Hasta mañana-dijo sonrojado

Twilight al entrar a su casa ve a Spike dormido en el sillón por haberla esperado, donde Twilight lo tapa con una frazada.

Twilight: Buenas noches Spike, mañana ser un gran día.

Espero les allá gustado, por favor dejen sus reviews, por favor díganme si creen que debo mejorar en algo se los agradeceré mucho, les deseo un muy buen día y feliz navidad.


	4. Chapter 4

EQUESTRIA GIRLS: SENTIMIENTOS EN CANTERLOT HIGH

Capitulo 4: La historia de Scootalo

Al día siguiente, otro día normal de escuela, Twilight entro junto con Spike a la escuela.

Twilight: Bueno Spike no te sorprendas por lo que viene.

Spike: ¿A qué te refieres?

Twilight: 3...2...1...

Pinkie: !HOLA¡-dijo apareciendo de la nada

Spike: WOU...¿de dónde?...

Twilight: No...lo...sé

Pinkie: ¿Como está mi amiga Twilight y mi amigo...amm...

Twilight: Es mi hermano Spike

Entonces llegan las demás amigas de Twilight con sus hermanas.

Applejack: Buen día Twilight y...

Pinkie: Es su hermano Spike-dijo alegre

Spike: Hola...Rarity

Rarity: Buen día Spikey-Wikey-dijo causando que Spike se sonroje

Rainbow: Amm...hola...también estaos aquí...

Spike: Em...si hola

Rarity: Twilight te presento a mi hermanita Sweete Bell

Applejack: Mi hermana Applebloom

Rainbow: Y mi asombrosa hermana Scootalo

Twilight pudo notar que Scootalo no tenia parentesco con Rainbow Dash.

Twilight: Hola un gusto conocer a las amigas de Spike

Spike: Hey ¿han visto a Button?

Scootalo: Está en salón esperándote.

Spike: Pues ahí voy

Sweete Bell: Espera vamos contigo

Twilight: Nos vemos Spike

Spike: Nos vemos

Rainbow: Emm...no quiero sonar grosera pero tú y él...

Twilight: Spike es adoptado y pude notar Scootalo también

Rainbow: Sí es una larga historia.

Fluttershy: Fue hace tiempo yo estuve con ella.

Applejack: Y ¿cómo fue qué...

Rainbow: Bien se los cuento pero primero Twilight cuente lo de su hermano.

*Mientras con Spike*

Button: Spike qué bueno que llegaste, ¿lo trajiste?

Spike: Si mi PSVITA juguemos Mortal Kombat 9

Scootalo: ¿Podemos jugar?

Spike: Naa...siempre son juegos aburridos

Sweete: No, no, está vez queremos jugar eso, también traje mi PSVITA

Spike y Button: Jajajaja,

Button: Si claro, Mortal Kombat es un juego de hombres-dijo riendo

Spike: Sí les ganaríamos en 2 segundos-dijo riendo

Sweete: Así, apostemos yo sola contra ustedes 2 en equipo el perdedor invita una malteada-dijo molesta

Button: Aceptamos, enseñémosle de estamos hecho Spike

*5 minutos después*

Button: Como no la pudimos tocar ni un momento-dijo sorprendido

Spike: Yo no sé hacer muy bien los poderes-dijo sorprendido

Sweete: Quiero una malteada doble de las caras-dijo riendo

Spike y Button: ¡QUÉ

*De vuelta con Twilight y las demás*

Twilight termino de contar la historia de cómo adopto a su hermano aunque Rarity ya lo sabía y ahora debía seguir Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: fue hace algunos años atrás estaba con Fluttershy y teníamos 10 años.

*Flashback*

Rainbow Dash estaba en su casa esperando a su amiga y tocaron la puerta.

Rainbow: Fluttershy, que bueno llegas

Fluttershy: Gracias, ¿qué haremos hoy?-pregunto en un tono timido

Rainbow: Me compraron el nuevo juego de baile ¿quieres jugar?

Fluttershy: Claro

Después de terminaran de jugar Rainbow había ganado y escucharon un ruido de la cocina.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué fue eso?-dijo asustada

Rainbow: Mis padres no están, vino de la cocina

Al entrar en la cocina ven a una niña de 5 años toda sucia y con la ropa rota.

Rainbow: !HEY¡ eso no es tuyo-dijo enojada

Scootalo: Yo...lo siento...es que tengo mucha hambre...y...lo siento-dijo llorando comiendo pan.

Rainbow y Fluttershy la observaron cómo estaba y sintieron mucha lástima.

Rainbow: Amm...no está bien...puedes quedártelo...-dijo apenada

Fluttershy: Disculpa pero y ¿tus padre?

Scootalo: Me abandonaron...decían que era inútil...y me echaron...-dijo llorando

Rainbow: Eso está mal, oye...entonces no tienes casa...

Scootalo: No

Rainbow: Bueno...no puedo...dejarte así como estas, sabes yo siempre quise una hermana menor para enseñarle todo lo que sé-dijo abrazando a la niña

Scootalo: Yo...amm...

Rainbow: Te gustaria, ser mi hermana-dijo sonriendo

Scootalo: Yo...pero...mis padres dicen que soy inútil...

Rainbow: Ellos dicen eso...pero yo veo que eres asombrosa...como yo a tu edad, entonces ¿qué dices?

Scootalo: Gracias, me llamo Scootalo

Rainbow: Rainbow Dash

Después Rainbow Dash baño y le dio su ropa vieja de cuando tenía 5 años y se las dio a Scootalo, más tarde jugaron con Fluttershy y cuando llegaron los padres de Rainbow con gusto aceptaron a Scootalo en la familia.

*Fin del flashback*

Rainbow: Y así Fluttershy y yo conocimos a Scootalo.

Applejack: Qué lindo-dijo con lagrimas

Rarity: Ahora Scootalo tiene una hermosa familia-dijo llorando

Todas estaban muy conmovidas por la historia Scootalo, entonces toco la campana para ir a clases, más tarde en la hora del almuerzo, Twilight fue invitada a almorzar con sus amigas.

Rarity: Siempre nos sentamos en esta mesa Twilight, para que luego nos busques

Fluttershy: No nos molesta, bueno...si no te...molesta

Twilight: No me molesta gracias.

Entonces llego Spike.

Spike: Hola ¿cómo está mi hermana favorita? ¿tuviste las mejores calificaciones otra vez?-dijo sonriendo

Twilight: Ahora que hiciste Spike-dijo un poco molesta

Spike: ¿Qué? no le puedo decir a mi hermana cuanto la quiero

Twilight: Spike

Spike: Necesito dinero para la malteada más cara de Sugar cub corner, pero será mitad con Button.

Sweete: Spike...ya sabes la apuesta

Rainbow: Perdiste una apuesta con...-no pude terminar porque se puso a reír

Twilight: Solo te daré un poco el resto lo pones tú-dijo dándole dinero

Spike: Gracias, gracias Twilght

Pinkie: Eso me recuerda hare una fiesta el fin de semana en mi casa por la bienvenida a nuestra nueva amiga, están todas invitadas.

Twilight: ¿También Flash?

Pinkie: Claro

Rarity: ¿Por qué flash querida?

Twilight: Oh...bueno...solo...yo...-dijo sonrojada

Rarity: Está bien, no lo tienes que decir

Más tarde, al final de clases, Twilight fue a ver a Flash.

Flash: Hola Twilight

Twilight: Hola Flash, disculpa recuerdas que me prometiste que saldríamos nuevamente-dijo nerviosa

Flash: Si

Twilight: Bueno, Pinkie Pie dará una fiesta y me preguntaba...si ¿fuéramos juntos?-pregunto sonrojada

Flash: Claro me encantaría, te iré a buscar e iremos juntos-dijo sonriendo

Twilight: De acuerdo

Espero les allá gustado, un pequeño aviso puede me cortan el internet hoy así que no podre hacer nada hasta el viernes, ese día subiré el nuevo capítulo junto con un nuevo capítulo de mis otros fanfics, por favor dejen sus reviews me anima mucho a seguir con la historia, les deseo un muy buen día y feliz navidad.


	5. Chapter 5

EQUESTRIA GIRLS: SENTIMIENTOS EN CANTERLOT HIGH

Capitulo 5: Conociendo más gente

Al día siguiente, nuevamente en la escuela Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas ya tenían sus invitaciones al igual que casi todos en la escuela para ir a la fiesta de bienvenida de Twilight, ella leyó la invitación pero noto que decía en la escuela en vez de la casa como dijo Pinkie Pie y fue preguntarle por sí misma en el gimnasio.

Twilight: Pinkie Pie ¿estás aquí?-pregunto

¿?: No aquí no hay nadie

Twilight: Pinkie sé que eres tú

Pinkie: Entonces ¿por qué preguntas?-dijo saltando detrás de ella

Twilight: Preguntaba en tu invitación decía aquí en la escuela pero tú me dijiste en tu casa

Pinkie: Si la directora Celestia me dejo usar el gimnasio, esta será la mejor fiesta

¿?: ¿Qué? ¿alguien dijo fiesta?-dijo un extraño encapuchado

Pinkie: Sí, se hará la fiesta de bienvenida de Twilight

¿?: Qué curioso porque no veo ninguna fiesta-dijo en un tono muy serio

Pinkie: Es obvio, porque apenas estoy decorando ¿por cierto quien eres extraño encapuchado?

¿?: ¿Qué no me reconoces? a tu amigo que se fue hace tiempo atrás y que prometió volver.

Twilight: Esto ya es extraño

¿?: !SOY YO RECUERDAS TU AMIGO...

Pinkie: !CHEESE SÁNDWICH¡ ha pasado mucho tiempo amigo-dijo abrazándolo

Cheese: También me da mucho gusto volver a verte

Twilight: ¿Lo conoces?

Cheese: Permíteme presentarme

Pinkie: Prepárate amiga

Cheese cantando: _El chico con el que todos quieren celebrar ese soy yo_

_El chico con el que quieres reír ese soy yo_

_Cuando te sientas aburrida yo te hare reír._

Pinkie: Ha pasado tiempo desde que te escuche cantar-dijo muy alegre

Cheese: Gracias, entonces ¿necesitas ayuda con la fiesta?-dijo muy alegre

Twilight: Bueno, puedo preguntar ¿de quién es el enorme equipo de música?

Cheese: Pero como puedes preguntar...

Pinkie: Si es de la mejor DJ de la escuela...

Cheese: Vinyl Scratch

Vinyl: Mejor conocida como DJ PON-3-dijo apareciendo en la entrada

Twilight: Hola un gusto

Vinyl: Un gusto también, tú eres la fiestera pues prepárate porque cuando Cheese y Pinkie se juntan todo puede pasar

Twilight: Sí...creo que ya lo vi-dijo riendo

Más tarde durante la hora del almuerzo que duraba de 1:00 a 3:00pm, fueron a ver la revancha entre Rainbow Dash y Soarin en futbol.

Soarin: Está vez yo ganare

Rainbow: En tus sueños

Applejack: Muy bien el que anote cinco goles en 10 minutos gana.

Rarity: !COMIENZEN¡

El partido comienza, Soarin le roba la pelota a Rainbow y rápidamente da el primer gol.

Soarin: Ja estuve practicando.

Rainbow: Aún no termina.

Rainbow roba la pelota y comienza ser perseguida por Soarin pero Soarin tropieza y Rainbow anota.

Rainbow: Decías-dijo riendo

Después a 1 minuto de terminar el partido estaba empatado Rainbow tenía la pelota pero Soarin se la quita y comienza a correr pero Rainbow se la arrebata, Soarin intenta quitársela pero Rainbow aún la tiene pero no puede pasar.

Pinkie: !TIEMPO¡

Fluttershy: Fue un empate, que bien

Applejack: Nadia gano pero nadie perdió.

Soarin: _Vamos es tu oportunidad, solo invítala si no me retiro del futbol_-pensó

Rainbow: Buen juego Soarin

Soarin: Gracias pero aún quiero otra revancha.

Rainbow: Está bien pero otro día.

Soarin: Amm...Rainbow...te gustaría...

Rainbow: ¿Qué?

Soarin: Ah...te gustaría ir con...con migo a la fiesta de Pinkie-dijo nervioso

Rainbow: Si porque no-dijo sonriendo

Soarin: _Sí, lo logre_-pensó

Rainbow: Pero me invitas una maltada

Soarin: _Maldición perdí dinero jugando Mortal kombat con Sweete Bell_-pensó (Moraleja nunca subestimen a Sweete Bell XD)

Soarin: Claro no hay problema-dijo sonrojado

Rainbow: Bien te veo en la fiesta

*Mientras con Spike*

Button: Perdí todo mi record

Spike: Pudo ser peor amigo

Button: Tal vez, oye te invito mi casa el sábado tengo más videojuegos te sorprenderás.

Spike: Ahí estaré.

*De vuelta con Twilight*

Pinkie: Hey Twilight mira prueba estos dulces.

Twilight prueba los dulces.

Twilight: Mmm...estos dulces son los más ricos que he probado ¿donde los compraste?

Pinkie: No los compre, los hiso mi amiga Bombón

Twilight: Amm...

Pinkie: Ah claro aún no la conoces ven conmigo

Twilight toma del brazo a Twilight y se la lleva a la cocina donde estaban una chica de cabello rosa y azul y otra chica de cabello celeste y blanco.

Pinkie: Twilight te presento a mis amigas Lyra y bombón.

Twilight: Hola, ¿Bombón tú hiciste estos dulces?

Bombón: Una vieja receta de mi abuela.

Lyra: Yo le ayudo a hacer más

Bombón: Hago todo tipo de dulces, pasteles y otras cosas, excepto muffins de eso se encarga Derpy.

Derpy: Esa soy yo-dijo saliendo de la nada

Twilight: Hola...Derpy cierto ¿qué clase de muffins haces?

Derpy: De todo pero los llevar a la fiesta, así que no tengo ninguno echo.

Pinkie: Descuida, es la más rápida haciéndolos.

Después de pasar algo de tiempo con las amigas de Pinkie Pie, se fueron de vuelta con sus amigas pero escucharon una hermosa melodía de calma, de paz tan tranquilo.

Twilight: Qué hermosa melodía

Pinkie: Ah ya lo escuchaste, viene de la sala de música.

Al ir a la sala de música ven a una chica de vestida elegantemente de cabello negro tocando un Chelo.

Twilight: Toca hermoso

Pinkie: Es mi amiga Octavia, ven a conocerla

Al entrar Octavia para de tocar.

Octavia: ¿Puedo ayudarlas?

Twilight: No solo...tocas tan hermoso, y vine a ver.

Octavia: Gracias, Octavia Melody un placer conocerte

Twilight: Igualmente

Octavia: Entonces Vinyl será la Dj nuevamente Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie: Exactamente

Octavia: Pero estaría bien si pudiera poner una música calmada tan solo por un rato.

Pinkie: Claro si Vinyl no tiene problema

Octavia: No tendrá, hicimos una apuesta y yo gane así que tendría que poner una música que me guste.

Twilight: ¿Y qué apuesta fue?

Octavia: Qué yo si podía bailar como Michael Jackson

Pinkie: Uh genial

Al final de clases, Twilight se despidió de sus amigas y fue en busca de Spike.

Flash: Twilight

Twilight: Flash ¿qué necesitas?

Flash: Bueno supongo que ya viste que Pinkie dijo que la fiesta seria aquí en la escuela.

Twilight: Si lo sé.

Flash: ¿Aún iremos juntos?

Twilight: Claro, no porque cambie el lugar de la fiesta significa que te dejaría.

Flash: Gracias, te veo en la fiesta y...

Twilight: Sí...

Flash: Nada te veo luego...adiós

Twilight: Adiós Flash

Twilight Siguió en busca de Spike para volver a casa.

Flash: _Tranquilo, en la fiesta dile lo que sientes por ella_-pensó

Espero les guste, por favor dejen sus reviews me anima mucho a seguir con la historia, les deseo un muy buen día y feliz navidad.


	6. Chapter 6

EQUESTRIA GIRLS: SENTIMIENTOS EN CANTERLOT HIGH

Capitulo 6: La fiesta parte 1

Había llegado el fin de semana un día sábado y Twilight Sparkle debía prepararse para ir a su fiesta de bienvenida con Flash.

Twilight: Ay no, ya casi es hora de la fiesta, es la primera a la que voy y soy muy aburrida y si Flash se aburre o peor-dijo muy nerviosa

Spike: Ay solo es una fiesta, no es recibir a la reina de Inglaterra

Spike solo estaba sentado en el sillón escuchando los nervios de su hermana.

Twilight: Bueno, ¿qué debo llevar? un atuendo normal, elegante no sé que usar ni hacer-dijo nerviosa otra vez.

Spike: Ay, SOLO-ES-UNA-FIESTA, no es una boda, no es la reina de Inglaterra, no es nada formal hermana estarás bien.

Twilight: Si gracias, creo que usare un atuendo normal, es que es la primera fiesta que voy en mi vida, nunca nadie me invito a nada ya ni celebro mi propio cumple años.

Spike: Descuida, ahora tienes buenas amigas y un novio con los que te llevas muy bien.

Twilight: OYE flash no es mi novio-dijo sonrojada

Spike: En serio pero si acabas de decir que te preocupa mucho que lo aburrieras en la fiesta

Twilight: Si porque él me llevara.

Spike: Como sea

Twilight: ¿No iras Spike?

Spike: No Button me invito a su casa hoy y voy a ir.

Twilight: Bueno, que te diviertas jugando con él.

Poco después ya era la hora, Twilight estaba lista y tocaron el timbre, Twilight abre la puerta y era Flash.

Twilight: Hola Flash-dijo sonriendo

Flash: Hola Twilight ¿lista para ir a la fiesta?-dijo sonriendo

Twilight: Sí, es la primera fiesta a la que voy y no voy a mentir estoy nerviosa.

Flash: Descuida, solo debes divertirte y pasarla bien y...estaré a tu lado para...divertirnos con los demás-dijo sonrojado

Twilight: Bueno, entonces...

Spike: Con permiso que debo irme-interrumpió y salió

Twilight: Jajá es mi hermano menor Spike

Flash: Genial, ¿nos vamos?

Twilight: Sí

Ya en el auto de Flash ya iban de camino y conversaban mientras llegaban.

Flash: entonces...es la primera fiesta a la que vas ¿nunca te invitaron a ninguna?

Twilight: No, nunca me invitaban a nada y mis cumple años deje celebrarlos cuando cumplí 7 años y siempre los celebraba solo con mis padres y mis hermanos, todos esos recuerdos son muy...borrosos...*agh*

Twilight tuvo un pequeño dolor de cabeza y tuvo un recuerdo, recordó cuando era niña, no recuerda su ultimo cumple años pero recordó cuando todos sus compañeros hacían fiestas de cumple años todos recibían invitación menos ella.

Flash: Twilight ¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupado

Twilight: Sí, solo...muy malos recuerdos.

Flash: Lo siento

Twilight: ¿Por qué? ahora tendré muy lindos recuerdos contigo y mis amigas-dijo sonriendo

En ese momento Twilight tuvo otro pequeño recuerdo de su última fiesta de cumpla años, estaban sus padres, sus hermanos, su niñera Cadence pero tenía dolor de cabeza al intentar recordar lo ultimo pero sentía que era algo muy importante.

Ya habían llegado a la escuela, se escucha la música desde afuera y se veían muchas luces y globos.

Flash: Llegamos

Al entrar, Vinyl estaba como Dj mientras la acompañaba Octavia, en otro lugar Bombón, Lyra y Derpy estaban comiendo de los dulces que habían echo.

Rainbow Dash estaba con Soarin y fueron por comida.

Rainbow: Todos se ve delicioso

Soarin: ¿No hay pai de manzana?

Rainbow: No lo creo

Soarin: Que mal

Rainbow: Vamos, que solo comes pai de manzana.

Soarin: No, como muchas cosas

Rainbow: Siempre traes junto con tu almuerzo pai de manzana de postre.

Junto Vinyl y Octavia se encontraban Pinkie Pie y Cheese Sándwich verificando que todo las decoraciones y demás estuvieran en su lugar y orden.

Cheese: Miren quien vino...-dijo en un micrófono

Pinkie: Es a fiestera, un aplauso para Twilight Sparkle

Todos en la escuela aplaudían a la fiestera causando que Twilight se pusiera un poco nerviosa.

Flash: Tranquila, que tal si buscamos a nuestras amigas

Twilight: Esta bien

Al seguir vieron a Applejack, Fluttershy y Rarity hablando, compartiendo y comiendo.

Applejack: Ahí estas Twilight

Fluttershy: Me alegro que vinieras

Rarity: Muchas felicidades, que seas muy bienvenida a la escuela

Twilight: Gracias

Flash: Hola chicas

todas: Hola Flash

Twilight: No veo a sus hermanitas ni a Scootalo

Rarity: No quisieron venir

Applejack: Dijeron que debían ir a algo muy importante

*Mientras con Spike y Button*

Spike ya había llegado y Button le fue enseñar su habitación.

Button: Muy bien amigo prepárate porque al abrir la puerta quedaras boca abierta

Spike: Estoy listo

Al abrir la puerta Spike queda boca abierta por la gran cantidad de videojuegos que tenia, toda su habitación estaba decorada con videojuegos y repisas llenas.

Spike: WOU, tienes resident evil 6, silent hill, god of war, Mortal Kombat X, esto es genial-dijo asombrado

Button: Tengo muchas consolas desde la súper nintendo hasta el WIIU, desde la play1 hasta la Play4 ¿qué quieres jugar primero?

Spike: Juguemos Resident evil 6

Button: Muy bien amigo prepárate porque ahora te sorprenderá con el grandioso juego que es...

¿?: HOOOOLLLLAAAAA-interrumpió

Spike: ¿Applebloom?

Applebloom: Si vinimos a ver que hacían

Spike: ¿Vinimos? ósea...

Sweete Bell: BU-dijo de sorpresa-Jajá hola amigos

Scootalo: Y no se olviden de mi

Button: ¿Qué? MAMÁ TÚ LAS DEJASTE ENTRAR

Madre de Button: PASAS MUCHO TIEMPO CON LOS VIDEOJUEGOS, JUEGA UN RATO CON TUS AMIGOS

Button: MAMÁ

Applebloom: ¿qué jugaremos?

Scootalo: Ya sé vallamos al parque

Sweete: Sí es muy lindo

Button: No tengo ganas

Madre: VECON ELLAS AL PARQUE

Button: OH MAMÁ-se quejo

Spike: Creo que no jugare Resident evil 6

Todos estaban por tener un gran día Twilight, Flash y sus amigas y amigos en la fiesta, Spike, Button y sus amigas a punto de ir al parque a jugar.

Continua en la parte 2, decidí dividir el capitulo en 2 parte porque creí que sería muy largo, por favor dejen sus reviews ¿qué les parece la historia hasta ahora?.

Pronto subiré la parte 2 espero tenga más de romance ese capítulo, les deseo un muy buen día y feliz navidad.


	7. Chapter 7

EQUESTRIA GIRLS: SENTIMIENTOS EN CANTERLOT HIGH

Antes quisiera disculparme porque quería subir el capitulo con la parte 2 ayer el mismo día pero tuve que trabajar ayudando en un bingo y estuve fuera de mi casa todo el día, no llegue hasta 11 de la noche.

Capitulo 7: La fiesta parte 2

En la fiesta se encontraba Twilight Sparkle compartiendo con sus amigas y Flash, mientras Spike y Button con sus amigas ya habían llegado al parque.

Applebloom: ¿Entonces qué hacemos primero?

Spike: Ah...ustedes jueguen, nosotros las esperamos-dijo con flojera

Sweete Bell: ¿No van a jugar?

Button: No, no nos gusta mucho jugar al aire libre

Scootalo: Van a jugar o voy a...

Button: ¿Qué? ¿vas a llamar a Barny el dinosaurio aquí?-interrumpió

Scootalo: Rayos no

Spike: A E.T el extraterrestre

Scootalo: NO

Spike: AH no, no ya sé, vas a llamar a un teletubi

Scootalo: QUE NO

Button: A mi mamá

Scootalo: No, voy a...de hecho no es mala idea

Button: Pero olvidaron sus celulares en mi casa así que no podrán decirle nada

Applebloom: Entonces ¿no jugaran?

Spike: No

Entonces las niñas comenzaron a entristecerse sus labios temblaban, sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, comenzaron a llorar muy fuerte.

Sweete: NO ES JUSTO-dijo llorando

Button: No por favor no lloren-dijo tapándose los oídos

Spike: Por favor les comprare una malteada barata a todas

Button: Y jugaremos todo lo que quieran.

Sweete: Esta bien

Scootalo: Una malteada

Applebloom: ¿Qué haremos?-dijeron sonriendo ya normales de inmediato

Button: Esperen un minuto...

Spike: Amigo...¿qué nos acaban de hacer?

Entonces paso un niño en bicicleta.

Niño: HA-HA los engañaron-dijo riendo

*Mientras en la fiesta*

Pinkie Pie estaba compartiendo con Cheese Sándwich.

Cheese: Te extrañe tanto

Pinkie: Yo también

Cheese: ¿Recuerdas cuando hicimos nuestra primera fiesta juntos?

Pinkie: Sí pero antes de que empezara a hacer fiestas algunos ya creían que era una rarita, algunos se alejaban de mi pero con mi primera fiesta logre darle un sonrisa a todos en escuela.

Cheese: Y yo era un chico tímido ni siquiera escuche alguna vez mi nombre y cuando llegue a tu fiesta todo cambio, todo te lo debo a ti-dijo sonriendo

Pinkie: Y el día en que nos encontramos hicimos nuestra primera fiesta juntos y...fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida...al encontrarte a ti-dijo sonriendo

Cheese: Amm...Pinkie tengo que decírtelo-dijo sonrojado y escondiendo algo en su espalda

Pinkie: Sí...-dijo un poco nerviosa

Cheese: Pinkie yo te amo...desde que te conocí te he amado y el día en que me mude a otra cuidad fue el día más triste de mi vida...no creí que hiciera más fiestas-dijo sonrojado

Pinkie: Pero ese día me prometiste que volverías y después nunca deje ver la foto que nos sacamos juntos esta siempre al lado de mi despertador y...yo también te amo-dijo sonrojad

Entonces Cheese saca unos chocolates de sus favoritos atados a un globo grande.

Pinkie: Muchas gracias

Pinkie se prepara para darle un fuerte abrazo pero sin querer suelta los chocolates haciendo que vuelen al techo.

Pinkie: Oh mis chocolates

Cheese: No hay problema-saca unos dardos y revienta el globo haciendo que cayera

Pinkie: Gracias...oh mi globito

Cheese: No hay problema-infla un globo largo y forma un perrito

Pinkie: Uh ¿quien es un lindo perrito de globo?...gracias

Cheese: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-dijo muy sonrojado

Pinkie: Si no hay nada que me haga más feliz ahora

Entonces Pinkie y Cheese se dan un fuerte abrazo y se dan un beso sonrojados pero alegres.

Mientras en otro lugar de la fiesta estaba Rainbow Dash con Soarin.

Rainbow: Esta fiesta es la mejor en la he estado-dijo bailando con Soarin

Soarin: Y también...gracias por acompañarme

Rainbow: No hay problema pero después buscamos a mis amigas.

Soarin: Sí...Rainbow...

Rainbow: ¿Qué?...

Soarin: Nada...solo...¿cómo bailo? es mi primera vez bailando

Rainbow: Nada mal la verdad solo ten cuidado con no tropezar

Entonces Soarin tropieza y sin querer Besa a Rainbow Dash, ambos se sonrojan y Soarin se separa rápidamente muy avergonzado y sonrojado.

Soarin: Los siento...tropecé...no quería te lo juro yo...perdón lo siento disculpa.

Rainbow: Esta bien...yo...no estuvo tan...mal...-dijo sonrojada

Soarin muy avergonzado sale corriendo hasta la salida del gimnasio.

Rainbow: Soarin espera...

Entonces Rainbow lo pierde pero empieza a buscarlo al salir lo encuentra escondido sobre las escaleras de la escuela.

Rainbow: Soarin?...

Soarin: Lo siento mucho...yo...

Rainbow: Descuida, no pasa nada fue...solo un beso...-dijo sonrojada

Soarin: Pero yo...no entenderías...

Rainbow: ¿A qué te refieres? a ver explica y no dejare que escapes esta vez-dijo muy seria

Soarin: Está bien...-toma aire-Yo te he amado desde hace mucho no quería besarte así pero me divertía mucho contigo y lo arruine todo, por favor no me golpees-dijo rápido y nervioso y sonrojado

Soarin se cubrió la cara con sus brazos, Rainbow hiso un puño pero lo acerca su cara abriendo la mano, puso su mano en la cara de Soarin.

Rainbow: Eres tan tonto-dijo sonriendo

Soarin: Yo...

Entonteces Rainbow Dash le da un beso sonrojada causando que Soarin se sonrojara más, ambos cerraron los ojos i continuaron con el beso.

Rainbow: No suelo ser sentimental pero...también me gustas

Soarin: En serio, yo te amo desde hace mucho pero nunca tuve la valentía de decirlo.

Rainbow: Y yo...desde antes de que me uniera al equipo de futbol yo te admiraba mucho, siempre veía tus partidos de futbol y veía como mejorabas en todo, solo lo diré una vez...yo era tu fan numero 1-dijo sonrojada

Soarin: Entonces...supongo que podríamos ser...

Rainbow: Si, si novios...pero no salgas por ahí diciéndolo con gran orgullo, dilo pero...tampoco te pases

Soarin: Hecho-Entonces se dieron un gran abrazo y volvieron a la fiesta

*En la fiesta con Twilight*

Twilight estaba con Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity y Flash compartían y conversaban.

Twilight: ¿Han visto a las demás?

Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash estaba con Soarin y Pinkie Pie estaba con Cheese Sándwich ellos debían verificar que todo estuviera bien.

Twilight: Bueno, entonces habrá que esperarlas o buscarlas.

Flash: Amm...Twilight ¿estaría bien si bailamos?-dijo un poco sonrojado

Twilight: Claro...me encantaría...-dijo un poco sonrojada

Entonces ambos fueron por la pista baile.

Rarity: No sé ustedes chicas pero creo que ahí hay algo-dijo sin que se diera cuenta Twilight y Flash

Fluttershy: Se ven lindos juntos

Entonces Twilight y Flash comenzaron a bailar mientras conversaban.

Flash: Por cierto ¿adónde tenía que ir tu hermano con tanta prisa?

Twilight: A casa de su amigo, estoy seguro que la está pasando muy bien.

*Con Spike*

Spike: Bueno ya le compramos sus malteadas

Sweete: Gracias

Applebloom: Ahora juguemos al cazador y el cazado

Button: ¿Qué es eso?

Scootalo: Las cazadoras ósea nosotras debemos capturar y cazar a las presas que son ustedes.

Applebloom: Y saben que es lo mejor

Button y Spike: ¿Qué?

Applebloom: Que Applejack me enseño a usar el lazo-dijo sacando un cuerda y haciéndolo girar por el aire

Button y Spike: !CORRE AMIGO¡

Entonces Spike y Button comenzaron a correr mientras los perseguían y después de un rato se estaban cansando.

Button: *UF* ya me canse-dijo corriendo lento

Entonces la cuerda alcanza a Button atrapándolo.

Button: !AHHHH¡ sobrevive amigo...corre-dijo y lo jalaron alejándolo de Spike

Spike: !NNNNOOOOO¡ descuida sobreviviere por los 2 le diré a las futuras generaciones sobre tu heroísmo y sacrificio.

Y después de varias persecuciones e intentos fallidos esconderse pudo esconderse.

Sweete: Creo que lo vi entre los arbusto.

Spike: Día 1 estoy cansado y me persiguen 3 contra 1, perdí a mi amigo pero lo voy a lograr por él.

Scootalo: Lo encontré

Y la cuerda alcanza a Spike.

Spike: Ay mamá, yo solo quería jugar Resident evil 6 NNNNNNOOOOOOO

*De vuelta en la fiesta*

Flash: Entonces ¿estás teniendo lindos recuerdos?

Twilight: Claro...

Entonces Twilight tuvo un recuerdo solo veía una sombra que parecí estar sentado junto a ella.

Flash: Twilight ¿estás bien? ¿otro recuerdo?-pregunto preocupado

Twilight: Sí...yo...está bien si salimos afuera a tomar aire

Flash: Claro

Entonces Salieron a la entrada del colegio.

Twilight: ¿Por qué te pasa eso?

Twilight: No lo sé...siento como si algo intentara volver a mi memoria pero me da un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

Entonces Flash abrazo a Twilight causando que se sonroje.

Flash: Twilight...yo te lo quería decir...pero

Twilight solo se sonrojo más.

Flash: Yo...yo te amo, siento que desde que te conocí tuve una sensación de que...debíamos estar...juntos, te amo

*En la fiesta*

Pinkie: Mira Cheese encontré esto

Cheese: Un control ¿para qué sirve?-dijo pulso el botón

Y Flash seguía con Twilight.

Twilight: Yo...yo también te amo...también tuve una sensación de que debíamos estar juntos...solo que...no sabía que era, siento que te conozco de hace mucho.

Flash: Entonces...aceptarías ser...mi novia-dijo sonrojado

Twilight: Si, si acepto-dijo llorando de felicidad

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo, se miraron por un momento y comenzaron a acercarse hasta darse un beso y desde arriba del techo de la escuela salieron fuegos artificiales mientras se besaban.

Entonces todos salieron por el ruido.

Pinkie Oh, fuegos artificiales, olvide que yo puse eso.

Flash y Twilight después del beso se abrazaron viendo los fuegos artificiales, siguieron con la fiesta todos estaban muy felices compartiendo juntos, hasta que llego la 8 de la noche y decidieron irse, Flash llevo devuelta a Twilight a su casa.

Twilight: Gracias por todo Flash-dijo sonriendo muy alegre

Flash: No gracias a ti...nos vemos en escuela-dijo sonriendo

Twilight: Si

Se despidieron con un beso y Twilight veía Flash irse en su auto, Twilight antes entrar a su casa...

Spike: Twilight...

Twilight: Hola Spike ¿Cómo te...o_O

Twilight quedo confundida al ver Spike marrado en cuerdas.

Spike: No preguntes-dijo molesto

Twilight comenzó a sonreír

Spike: No te atrevas...

Twilight: JAJAJAJAJ creo que Jajá-dijo riendo muy fuerte.

Quería agradecerles mucho por apoyar mi fic me alegro mucho que les gustara, la verdad yo dude mucho en subir el primer capítulo porque era mi primer fic humanizado, muchas gracias por apoyar mi fic por dejar reviews que me animan mucho a seguir con la historia.

El fanfic aún no termina, aún falta por descubrir el pasado de Twilight, espero incluir también a Sunset Shimer y a las Dazzlings a futuro, espero le allá gustado, por favor dejen sus reviews me anima mucho a seguir la historia, si pudieran darme sugerencias de que podrían hacer las parejas se los agradecería mucho, espero les guste les deseo un muy buen día y feliz navidad.


	8. Chapter 8

EQUESTRIA GIRLS: SENTIMIENTOS EN CANTERLOT HIGH

Hola a todos espero hayan tenido un gran y muy feliz navidad ahora se viene año nuevo y espero que la pasen muy bien.

Capitulo 8: Regreso de familia

Era un día normal soleado, los alumnos de Canterlot Hihg estaban en clases, cuando toco para el recreo Twilight Sparkle fue en busca de sus amigas y de su novio Flash Sentry pero es interrumpida al recibir una llamada.

Twilight: Halo-dijo en el celular

¿?: Halo hermanita ¿cómo estás?-dijo el otro en la llamada

Twilight: Shining Armor ¿cómo estás?¿Cómo va tu luna de miel?

Shining: Muy bien y ya estamos listo para volver

Twilight: ¿En serio? esas son grandes noticias, estoy emocionada de volver a verte a ti y Cadence

Shining: Llegaremos estimo en...2 días

Twilight: Muy bien te espero con Spike

Shining: Muy bien hasta pronto Twilight salúdame a mi hermanito Spike, adiós.

Twilight: Adiós

Entonces cuando colgó llegaron sus amigas.

Rarity: Twilight ¿qué pasa? Te vez tan feliz

Twilight: Si es que...

Pinkie: Tienes un mayor que se fue de luna de miel con su esposa y se fue por mucho tiempo ahora te llamo diciendo que va a volver y estas muy emocionada y nos lo ibas a de decir a nosotras y a Spike ¿verdad?-interrumpió con una sonrisa

Twilight: P-p-pero...¿cómo fue qué...

Rainbow: Créeme, mejor no preguntes, es uno de los muchos misterios de la vida

Fluttershy: ¿En serio tu hermano mayor vendrá?

Twilight: Si y me gustaría mucho presentárselos, antes de...solo estudiara y...no tuviera tan buenas amigas como ustedes...tenía a mi hermano mayor Shining Armor, él y yo solíamos jugar cuando teníamos tiempo libre incluso una vez me llevo a su trabajo como policía de la ciudad y la pasábamos muy bien cuando conoció a mi niñera y cuando adoptamos a Spike-dijo muy alegre

Applejack: Valla se oye como un gran hermano.

Entonces por el pasillo venia Flash Sentry.

Flash: Twilight

Twilight: Flash amor-dijo abrazándolo por el cuello

Flash: ¿Qué pasa? Pareces tan feliz el día de hoy

Pinkie: Suma Twilight + Hermano mayor + 2 días haber que si adivinas

Flash: Disculpa...

Twilight: Mi hermano mayor va volver en 2 días y estoy emocionada de verlo, también estoy muy emocionada de presentártelo me gustaría que vengas ese día a mi casa para recibirlo

Flash: Claro no hay problema

Pinkie: Uh, nosotras podríamos recibir a la pareja de casados en Sugar cube corner para darle la bienvenida

Rarity: Todas nosotras estaremos juntas esperándolos ahí

Twilight: Gracias, será una gran bienvenida

Entonces pasaron los 2 días llegando el viernes, Twilight y sus amigas salen temprano ese día y se preparaban para la llegada de Shining Armor y su esposa Cadence.

Twilight: Bien, estás listo Spike

Spike: ¿De qué? si solo hay que esperarlo

Twilight: Bien tienes razón pero le pedí a Flash que viniera para recibirlo

Spike: Crees que sea buena idea digo...Shining Armor no será algo...sobre protector

Twilight: Ay vamos, no será para tanto.

Entonces tocaron la puerta y era Flash quien llego 1 minuto antes que Shining Armor.

Twilight: Justo a tiempo

Flash: Lo siento es que estaba un poco nervioso por conocer a parte de tu familia.

Twilight: Bueno ya llegaron

Shining: Twilight

Twilight fue corriendo a abrazarlo y a su lado estaba Cadence.

Cadence: Twilight mira cómo has crecido

Shining: Si toda una mujer

Entonces salió Spike

Shining: Spike ¿como estas campeón?-dijo abrazando a Spike

Spike: Hola

Cadence: Spike mírate aún recuerdo cuando eras un bebe y yo te cargaba

Spike: Si por favor no quiero recuerdos

Twilight: No seas amargado Spike

Shining: Y ¿quién es tu amigo?

Twilight: Si, Hermano y Cadence les presento a mi novio Flash Sentry

Shining: Así que tu novio-dijo en brazos cruzados con una mirada seria

Flash: Es todo un honor conocerlo señor

Twilight: Al menos dices señor, no olvides que estas con el capitán de las fuerzas policiacas-dijo sacando su placa de policía

Flash se asusto al ver su mirada con su placa, parecía una mirada amenazante pero Flash trato de ser firme en su postura pero lo intimidaba un poco la postura de Shining Armor ya a la vista se veía que poseía gran fuerza física.

Spike: Detecto problemas y conflicto-le susurro a Twilight pero ella le tapo la boca

Twilight: Ah...Jajá si me alegro que se conozcan

Cadence: Guarda la placa ahora, no estás en una misión secreta-dijo un poco molesta por como trato a Flash

Twilight: Hermano, el es la primera persona que conocí en mi nueva escuela y es muy amable, cuando me perdí él me ayudo y fue la primera persona con la que socialice.

Shining: Bueno si tu lo dices

Twilight: Bueno, hermano Cadence por favor vengan con migo a sugar cube corner para una sorpresa.

Shining: Hasta allá...Spike una carrera como en los viejos tiempos

Spike: Claro y te voy a ganar

Entonces comenzaron a correr en carera hasta la tienda.

Spike: Te dije que ganaría-dijo pasando a Shining Armor

Shining: Spike para o te arresto

Mientras corrían detrás iban normalmente Twilight, Cadence y Flash pero Flash esta algo triste.

Cadence: Disculpa, Flash verdad, lamento lo de mi esposo pero dale un poco de tiempo te confieso que él tampoco confió en mi como niñera de Twilight al principio.

Flash: Si pero significa mucho caerle bien a la familia de Twilight.

Twilight: Está bien Flash, no importa si no le caes bien yo siempre te amare-dijo dándole un beso en la cara entonces iban abrazados caminando.

Cadence: Por cierto que no me presente formalmente, soy Mi Amore Cadence era la niñera de Twilight y Spike ahora soy su cuñada, y descuida mi esposo ya te aceptara, yo te acepto solo quiero que hagas muy feliz a Twilight.

Flash: Gracias, prometo hacerlo

Ya estaban por llegar y Spike y Shining Armor se cansaron y comenzaron a caminar.

Spike: ¿Qué piensas de Flash?

Shining: No lo odio, es solo que no lo conozco bien

Entonces Shining volteo un poco la mirada hacia Flash una mirada algo fría y seria.

Flash: Auch...

Twilight: ¿Qué pasa?

Flash: Tu hermano piensa en mí y no es bonito-dijo algo preocupado

Espero les allá gustado, por favor dejen sus reviews me anima mucho a seguir con la historia y quisiera hacer unas preguntas si no les molesta

1-¿Les gusta la historia como va?

Ahora que algunos son novios espero que les siga gustando, tengo planeado incluir a Sunset Shimer y a las Dazzlings y otras sorpresas, dependiendo cuanto les guste tratare de alargar un poco más la historia.

2-¿qué prefieren SpikexRarity o SpikexSweete Bell?

Dependiendo de cual elijan la historia cambiara un poco, en lo personal ambas me gustan mucho y creo que se ven muy lindos.

3-¿Qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina? XDDDDDDD

Una pregunta aún sin resolver

Les deseo un muy buen día y feliz prospero año nuevo.


	9. Chapter 9

EQUESTRIA GIRLS: SENTIMIENTOS EN CANTERLOT HIGH

Hola espero mucho que la estén pasando bien, muchas gracias por sus reviews y la pareja ganadora es SpikexSweete Bell así que la historia cambiara un poco habiendo romance entre ellos más adelante.

Y en cuanto a la pregunta 3 pues muchos responden que el huevo sabiendo que es de allí que nace el pollito...pero de ahí surge la pregunta ¿quién empollo el huevo? así que es uno de los muchos misterios de la vida XDDDD, pero disfruten el capitulo

Capitulo 9: Diversión en Sugar Cube Corner

AL llegar a Sugar Cube Corner, Shining Armor y Cadence entran y...

Pinkie y Cheese: !SORPRESA¡-y Pinkie dispara su cañón de fiesta

Shining: Wou, ¿qué pasa aquí?

Twilight: Es su bienvenida de vuelta

Pinkie: Así es miren hasta hicimos un cartel-dijo mostrando el cartel

Cadence: "BIENBENIDOS SHINING Y CADEN" ¿"Caden", qué paso?

Cheese: Amm...usamos glaseado de pastel para las letras

Cadence: Pero...

Cheese: Pinkie se comió la "C"

Pinkie: Ey no me culpes tú te comiste la "E"

Applejack: Bueno bienvenidos ¿gustan sidra de manzana?

Big Mac: SIP-dijo trayendo cajas de sidra

Fluttershy: Amm...señor Shining pueden sentarse aquí si o les molesta obviamente-dijo tímidamente

Entonces se sentaron para pasar un buen rato tomando sidra y malteadas, pero Flash se sentó en otra mesa cerca con Soarin y Cheese y Big Mac

Cheese: ¿Qué te pasa amigo? te ves como si un brujo te quitara el alma.

Flash: Es que creo que no le caigo muy bien al hermano de Twilight y eso me desamina un poco.

Soarin: Bueno intenta acercarte más él quizás sol no te conozca bien.

Big Mac: SIP

Flash: Si lo mismo me dijo su es posa

Mientras Cadence y Shining Armor convivía con las nuevas amigas de Twilight.

Rarity: Y díganme ¿En qué trabajan?

Shining: Yo soy el capitán de las fuerza armadas de policía

Armor: Yo trabajo como niñera y trabajo ayudando animales y al medio ambiente

Fluttershy: En serio, que lindo yo trabajo en el refugio de animales y necesita más voluntarios.

Cadence: ¿Donde me apunto?

Mientras

Flash: Saben creo que admiro mucho a Shining Armor, yo también quisiera unirme a la policía.

Soarin: Y se lo has dicho.

Cheese: Tal vez te considere un nuevo hermano

Big Mac: Solo ve ahí y convive con su hermano

Flash Gracia eso are

Cheese: Tienes nuestro apoyo iremos contigo.

Entonces fueron a la mesa donde estaban la familia y amigas de Twilight.

Cheese: Hola, hola se divierten, espero que si

Cadence: Es muy lindo lo que hicieron por nosotros muchas gracias.

Rainbow: No ay de que.

Soarin: Me alegro que la pasen bien soy Soarin miembro de los Wondercolts del equipo de la escuela y el novio de Rainbow Dash

Rainbow: Qué fue lo que te dije Soarin-Dijo molesta y sonrojada

Cheese: Ya me conoce soy Cheese Sándwich

Pinkie: Mi novio

Shining: NO...EN SERIO-dijo bromeando

Twilight: No seas grosero hermano

Applejack: El es mi hermano mayo Big Macintosh

Big Mac: Sip

Flash: Amm...señor Shining Armor le compre una malteada.

Shining: Gracias, pero no me gusta las de chocolate.

Flash: AY LO SIENTO SEÑOR...SE LO CAMBIO...YO...

Shining: Jajá descuida era una broma, si me gusta.

Cadence: No seas pesado-dijo dándole un pequeño golpe

Flash: Amm...señor debo decirle lo mucho que admiro su trabajo.

Twilight: ¿En serio?

Shining: ¿Por qué?

Flash: Porque también me gustaría a futuro unirme a la policía.

Shining: Pues ve ejercitándote porque te harán trabaja hasta romperte los huesos

Rainbow: Descuida Soarin y yo te podemos entrenar.

Soarin: Si por primera vez yo mandare

Rainbow: Silencio

Soarin: Si mi amor

Applejack: Y ¿qué otros pasa tiempos tienen?

Cadence: Yo no mucho cuando tengo tiempo libre me gusta no sé.

Shining: A mí me gusta bailar

Spike: AJAJAJA me reí fuerte-dijo tapándose la boca

Shining: Crees que bailo mal pues mírame hermanito

Shining se paro en medio de la tienda y Cadence, Twilight y Spike estaban aguantando el no reírse.

Cadence: Miren esto chicas porque jeje no puedo ni decirles.

Shining: Muy bien quien pone música

Pinkie: UH yo, yo, yo lo hare- entonces fue hacia la radio y puso un disco.

Shining: Música maestro.

_Marica él_

_Marica tu_

_Mari..._

Shining: OYE, oye ¿qué fue eso?

Pinkie: JAJAJA lo siento no pude resistir

Cheese: No le haga caso esta loquita yo le pondré música.

Shining: Una música de hombres, ahora si música maestro

_Fiesta, fiesta en_

_pluma, pluma gay._

_Pluma, pluma, pluma gay._

Shining: Bueno ya los arrestare a todos-dijo riendo

Cadence: AJAJA vamos es muy gracioso.

Todos se reían incluso Shining Armor por la broma que le hicieron.

Shining: AH, no se vale pero no importan porque ustedes se pierden mis geniales pasos de baile.

Flash: jajá

Shining: ¿De qué te ríes Flash?-dijo serio

Flash: Bueno...yo...-dijo nervioso

Shining: Jajá descuida no hay rencor-dijo y le dio una palmada en la espalda

Flash: _Creo que al fin comienzo a caerle bien_-pensó

Así pasaron el resto del día conviviendo, Shining Armor pudo ver lo mucho que se querían Flash y Twilight durante el día, todo el día fue pura diversión en especial para Pinkie y Cheese.

Cheese: AMIGOS, AMIGOS TEN GO UNA IDEA QUE TAL SI TODOS VAMOS Y SALTAMOS DE UN EDIFICIO

Pinkie: SI; SI, SI YO VOY-dijeron muy nerviosamente

Rainbow: Ay no ¿cuánta azúcar comieron?

Spike: Amm...cuanto es 15 cajas de pasteles con 8 maltadas

Rarity: Demasiado Spike

Cheese: QUE TE PASA ESO NO FUE SUFICIENTE

Applejack: Se ven más nervioso que un gato siendo perseguido por un perro rabioso

Rarity: Bueno si no salen a la calle no hay...

Spike: Salieron a la calle

Soarin: Creo que habrá problemas

Big Mac: Y sip

Rainbow: Mejor vamos por ellos

Shining: Entendido solicitare refuerzos

Cadence: Querido-dijo molesta

Shining: Era broma, esto es algo inofensivo

AL salir comenzaron a perseguirlos por la calle pero ellos se resistían dando grandes saltos.

Twilight: Son muy rápidos.

Applejack: Si saltan más que un conejo compitiendo con un sapo

Shining: ¿Es algo peligroso?

Rainbow: A lo mucho solo van al parque a columpiarse un rato.

Shining: Entonces supongo...

Entonces Cheese Sándwich rompe la red de una raqueta de tenis en la cabeza del policía.

Shining: Ok...ahora si entrara el policía

Shining Armor se saco la raqueta y fue corriendo por ellos.

Shining: Muy bien amigos la diversión termino, alto en nombre de la ley...esperen...¿qué hacen con ese maquillaje?...no esperen...NNNNNNOOOOOOO

*5 Segundos después* (que rápidos XD)

A Shining Armor lo pintaron de payaso.

Todos: JAJAJAJAJ

Pinkie: Mira lo guapo que quedaste-dijo mostrándole un espejo

Shining: Jajaja bueno debo admitir que si es gracioso.

Así paso el resto del día de pura diversión hasta que ya era hora de irse.

Cadence: Bueno agradecemos mucho su bienvenida.

Shining: Me alegro mucho de Twilight y Spike tengan tan buenos amigos...y que Twilight tenga un gran novio.

Flash: En serio...-dijo con una sonrisa

Shining: Si me recuerdas a mí a tu edad, yo quería estar a tu edad en la policía, solo te pido que la hagas muy feliz.

Flash: Se lo prometo-dijo abrazando a Twilight y dándole un beso

Cadence: Bueno nos debemos ir.

Flash: Oh, yo puedo llevarlos si vamos a casa de Twilight podemos ir en mi auto

Shining: Muchas gracias.

Entonces se despidieron de todos y Twilight y su familia fueron a su casa y cuando llegaron Shining Armor y Cadence esperaron en el auto de Flash.

Spike: Adiós Flash yo me voy a dormir.

Twilight: Bueno, todo salió bien para nosotros-dijo sonriendo

Flash: Si creo admiro mucho a tu hermano

Twilight: Bueno, hasta luego Flash te amo

Flash: Yo también te amo Twilight- y Se despidieron con un beso un gran abrazo.

Espero les allá gustado yo solo hago humor blanco y espero les guste, por favor dejen sus review me animan mucho a seguir con la historia, les deseo un muy buen día y feliz prospero año nuevo.


	10. Chapter 10

EQUESTRIA GIRLS: SENTIMIENTOS EN CANTERLOT HIHG

Capitulo 10: Un lindo día

Era un nuevo día en Canterlot Hihg, Twilight y sus amigas estaban en clases normales, al salir Flash la encuentra.

Flash: Twilight espera-dijo corriendo

Twilight: Flash hola ¿qué pasa?

Flash: Nada malo es solo...

Twilight: Si...

Flash: Bueno ha pasado un tiempo desde que...salimos solos y me peguntaba...¿te gustaría salir conmigo mañana después de clases?-dijo sonrojado

Twilight: Si me gustaría mucho, esperaba que pudiéramos salir solo otra vez ¿mañana después de clases?-dijo sonriendo sonrojada

Flash: Sí

Twilight: Muy bien te espero mañana- y se despidieron con un beso y un abrazo.

Al día siguiente, después de clases Twilight estaba esperando a Flash en la salida hasta que llego.

Flash: Hola Twilight

Twilight: Hola- se saludaron con tierno abrazo-entonces ¿qué haremos?

Flash: Tania planeado que fuéramos al cine a ver una película y después un paseo por el campo donde está el parque.

Twilight: Me encantaría.

Entonces fueron caminando al cine abrazados, al llegar solo tenían puras películas de terror para mirar.

Flash: Oh lo siento no sabía que solo habría películas de terror.

Twilight: No importa a mí me gustan, no soy una niña pequeña sabes

Flash: A sí lo siento entonces ¿cual vemos? Anabel o Actividad paranormal 5

Twilight: Bueno a mi me ha gustado las películas de Actividad paranormal.

Flash: Bien pero no me culpes si hay muchos sustos.

Al entrar se sentaron a disfrutar de la película sin darse cuenta que dentro del cine viendo la misma película estaban Rainbow Dash con Soarin juntos por un lado y por otro lado estaban Rarity y Fluttershy.

Soarin: Descuida toma mi mano si te sustas-dijo tomando su mano

Rainbow: Si claro, yo no le temo a nada-dijo soltando su mano

En otra parte.

Rarity: Cariño estás segura de soportar la película.

Fluttershy: Eso creo-dijo temblando

Tiempo después casi por terminar la película.

Twilight: Flash Sentry estas temblando-dijo riendo

Flash: N-n-no ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

Twilight: Bueno me estas abrazando fuerte y siento como tiemblas

Flash: Jajá ah...no lo sé-dijo sonrojado

Twilight: Está bien amor-dijo dándole un beso en la cara

Mientras en otro lugar, Rainbow Dash y Soarin estaban abrazados.

Rainbow: Jeje ¿por qué tiemblas?

Soarin: Yo no tiemblo, tú tiemblas

Rainbow: Ah...¿quieres salir y ir a los videojuegos?

Soarin: ¿Por qué, tienes miedo? pero con gusto voy a los videojuegos

Entonces Dash y Soarin salieron corriendo del cine.

Al terminar la película Twilight y Flash fueron los primeros en salir.

Twilight: Siempre con esos finales (Yo no sé nunca vi las películas, prefiero monstruos que fantasmas XD)

Flash: Bueno entonces vamos al campo.

Twilight: Claro

Si se fueron al campo tomados del brazo, mientras en el cine Rarity y Fluttershy fueron los primeros en salir.

Rarity: AGH no vuelvo a ver nunca más pelis de terror, esto me dejara con arrugas y mi cabello se volverá blanco-dijo con parte de su maquillaje desparramándose y su pelo puntiagudo por el miedo.

Fluttershy: ¿En serio? porque no estuvo tan mal es más no puedo esperar la sexta película-dijo sonriendo

Rarity: !NO¡ nunca más

Ya en el campo Twilight y Flash daban un pequeño paseo.

Twilight: Es tan hermoso este campo-suspiro-Recuerdas la primera vez que salimos me llevaste al parque y todo fue tan lindo-dijo encantada

Flash: Si y...Twilight sé que era una salida para nosotros solos pero te escribi una cancion y le pedí a un amigo que me trajera my guitarra, espero que no te moleste.

Cheese: Y aquí está tu guitarra-dijo saliendo entre los arbustos-Y este mi señal para irme-dijo retirándose

Twilight: No me molesta-y escucho un ruido de los arbustos-A menos que tus amigos nos espíen-dijo molesta viendo Cheese Sándwich escondido

Cheese: Y esta es mi señal para irme-dijo corriendo

Flash: Espero te guste- y comenzó a cantar (Nota: la canción es una que ya existe)

_AH, la melodía del amor que sonara_

_Esta vez va dedicada a tu persona._

_No importa las tormentas que pasemos_

_ojala tu corazón siempre cantara._

_AH, no importa si se pone a llover otra vez_

_Alguien de ti cada día se enamora_

_aun si no cumplimos lo que prometemos_

_canta siempre con un corazón sincero._

_Aún no sé cuál es la puerta que debo abrir_

_para que tú me digas donde debo ir._

_No quiero volver a casa nunca mas_

_Si es que tú no estás esperándome..._

_Sé que ya no hay nadie a quien quiera realmente_

_es por eso conoceré tu sincero corazón._

_Sé que más fuerte seré mañana _

_Y así te protegeré lo veraz._

(Naruto Shippuden opening 10 versión en español por el usuario de Youtube "Doblecero" ahí la pueden encontrar completa)

Twilight: Flash...eso fue hermoso...yo...-dijo con lagrimas de felicidad.

Flash: Te amo y prometo siempre estar a tu lado

Flash le dio un gran beso y fuerte abrazo, durante el abrazo Twilight tuvo de nuevo un recuerdo, era el mismo recuerdo donde estaba en un campo y se rebeló la sombra que estaba a su lado y era el mismo Flash Sentry cuando eran niños.

Al finalizar el día Flash llevo de vuelta a Twilight a su casa se despidieron con un beso, Twilight al entrar lo primero que ve es a Spike sentado en el sillón con un monto de envases de helado y machado.

Twilight: Spike te comiste todo el helado-dijo molesta

Spike: Amm...no *BBRRRRR* ups amm...tal vez...-dijo muy nervioso

Twilight: !SPIKE¡ te dará dolor de estomago así, ve a dormir mañana hay escuela y no quiero que vomites en clases-dijo molesta y mandona

Spike: Si claro "Mamá"-dijo con sarcasmo

Twilight se fue a dormir, estando en la cama estaba muy confundida, en su recuerdo reprimido parecía que conoció a Flash cuando era niña pero no se sabía la explicación.

Twilight: _Tal vez Flash sepa algo, mañana le preguntare_-pensó

Al día siguiente Twilight fue a la escuela con Spike y se encontraron con Rarity.

Rarity: Hola Cariño, Hola Spikey-Wikey-dijo muy alegre

Spike: Hola jeje Rarity-dijo sonrojado

Twilight: Hola Rarity

Rarity: Y ¿cómo te fue ayer con Flash?

Twilight: ¿Como supiste?

Rarity: Ayer Fluttershy y yo los vimos en el cine pero no quisimos molestarlos.

Twilight: Ah, nos fue muy bien, fue muy lindo realmente amo a Flash

Spike: _Que asco_-pensó pero no lo dijo por Rarity

Mientras caminaban al entra a la escuela vieron a Flash blando con un chica de pelo rojo y amarillo y luego la abraza.

Rarity: ¿Qué hace Flash con Sunset Shimer?

Twilight: ¿Quién es?

Rarity: Es su ex-novia

Twilight: !QUÉ¡-dijo molesta y preocupada

Espero les allá gustado, quisiera darles las muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyan y les gusta mi fanfic.

Agradecimientos especiales: MrBrony25, Twilight Sentry12, Fasara, Adagio 5682 y a Pegasister del alma quienes me han apoyado y desde el principio, Muchas gracias

Espero les allá gustado y me gustaría hacer otras preguntas si no les molesta:

1-¿Les gusto que pusiera una canción?

2-¿Les gustaría que pusiera más canciones?

3-¿Por qué no aparece Spiderman en los vengadores?

4-¿Michel Jackson sigue vivo?

5-¿Por qué hago estas preguntas? XDDDDDD

Espero les allá gustado, por favor dejen sus reviews que me animan mucho a seguir con la historia.

Les deseo un muy buen día y feliz prospero año nuevo.


	11. Chapter 11

EQUESTRIA GIRLS: SENTIMIENTOS EN CANTERLOT HIHG

Capitulo 11: Operación espía

Twilight estaba un poco confundida al ver Flash con su ex-novia pero trataba de no pensar mal, cuando Sunset Shimer se fue decidió hablar con él.

Twilight: Amm...hola Flash-dijo tratando de no verse nerviosa

Flash: Hola Twilight ¿como esta?-saludo dándole un abrazo

Rarity y Spike solo observaban a los 2 hablar.

Spike: Si...yo...mejor me voy a mi clase-dijo sin ganas de ver lo que pasaba

Rarity: Ok, ahí te veo Spike

Twilight: Amm...puedo preguntar ¿quién era tu amiga?-dijo un poco nerviosa

Flash: Es Sunset Shimer una amiga que se fue hace tiempo pero pudo volver a Canterlot High

Twilight: _Ok, dijo que solo era una amiga no hay nada malo en eso_-pensó

Flash: Disculpa Twilight sé que prometí almorzar contigo hoy pero...está bien si hoy paso un poco el día con Sunset Shimer

Twilight: Claro no hay problema-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Flash: Amm...Twilight ¿estás bien?

Twilight: Claro ¿por qué no lo estaría?

Flash: Bueno, te prometo que mañana estaré contigo-dijo retirándose

Twilight: _Bueno no creo que pase nada malo_-pensó nerviosa

Rarity se acerco a Twilight.

Rarity: Twilight cariño ¿estás bien?

Twilight: Si estoy bien, me veo mal, supongo que no, no verdad-dijo aún nerviosa

Rarity: Twilight creo que podrías estar...un poquito...amm...celosa...

Twilight: No, estoy bien solo...estoy bien

Durante las clases Twilight pudo ver como Flash y Sunset Shimer han convivido, viendo como la acompañaba en el recreo y pasaba el tiempo con ella.

Twilight: _Está bien no pasa nada, solo los seguiré para confirmar que no pasa nada_-pensó

Entonces Twilight decidió seguirlas un rato durante la escuela la cual no vio nada extraño solo los vio paseando y hablando hasta que se sentaros en uno de los asientos del patio.

Twilight: Bueno, hasta el momento nada malo

Pinkie: Hola Twilight ¿a quien espías? a tu novio-dijo apareciendo de la nada

Flash: ¿Qué fue eso?

Y escondidas Twilight le estaba tapando la boca a Pinkie Pie.

Twilight: Pinkie Pie por favor necesito que hagas silencio

Pinkie: Oki doki loki pero una pregunta

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Pinkie: ¿Me dejas ayudarte? por favor si, si, si prometo ser silenciosa como una ninja

Twilight: Bueno, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, esto queda entre tú y yo por favor

Pinkie: Muy bien, con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo, es una promesa Pinkie y esas nunca se rompen-dijo sonriendo

Y así Twilight y Pinkie Pie siguieron a Flash y a Sunset Shimer durante toda las clases hasta que se termino las clases.

Pinkie: Bueno y que descubrimos, que hay una extraña organización con planes para dominar el mundo, un colapso en el espacio tiempo está por destruir la realidad como la conocemos.

Twilight: ¿Qué? no, solo...ah, no puedo decirlos-dijo avergonzada

Pinkie: Oh, bueno creo que sé de qué se trata Flash y Sunset si eran novios pero ya paso.

Twilight: Aún no me lo saco de la cabeza, parece que voy a tener que investigar un poco más

Pinkie: Uh, uh, uh elíjeme por favor puedo ir contigo

Twilight: Está bien pero necesitaremos ir con alguien más Pinkie reúnete conmigo en la salida en 10 minutos.

*10 minutos después*

Twilight: Muy bien Spike encontremos a Pinkie Pie

Spike: Ah, ¿por qué debo ir? que aburrido-dijo con flojera

Twilight: Vamos necesito tu ayuda además ha pasado un tiempo no convivíamos como hermanos

Spike: Como sea y ¿dónde está Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie: Aquí-dijo apareciendo de la nada con un traje de espía de color negro con lentes de visión nocturna y un cinturón lleno de artículos espía.

Twilight: Como fue que te...ah, no importa andando

Spike: AHHH, no tengo ganas

Pinkie: Vamos no seas flojito Spike

Y así los comenzaron a seguir don hicieron un paseo por el centro de la ciudad.

Pinkie: Bitácora de espías, los objetivos toman un helado normal nada extraño ni aliens

Spike: Es enserio solo seguimos a tu novio, por favor va haber una competencia de videojuegos y quiero practicar, Button siempre gana y debo vencerlo.

Twilight: Vamos Spike podrías hacer esto por tu querida y cariñosa hermanita mayor-dijo poniendo cara de perrito triste

Spike: UY que locura está bien

Y continuaron siguiéndolos hasta el parque y se escondieron arriba de un árbol.

Pinkie: Mmm...nada raro aún espera veo algo-dijo emocionada mirando con binoculares

Twilight: ¿Qué es?-dijo nerviosa

Pinkie: Un cachorrito pastor ingles que adorable

Spike: En serio yo quiero ver me gustan mucho eso perritos

Pinkie: Mira ahí esta

Twilight: Amigos ¿qué hay de Flash y Sunset?

Pinkie: Ah pues se sentaron un rato y están hablando

Twilight: Y que dice

Pinkie: Ah, tengo un aparto para escuchar desde lejos

Y Twilight usando el aparato escucha la conversación.

Sunset: Gracias por la bienvenida

Flash: De nada, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te fuiste

Sunset: Si te he extrañado

Twilight: ¿Qué pasar entre ellos?

Y escucharon un ruido que decía "ready fight"

Twilight: Spike estás jugando PSVITA

Spike: Un poquito

Pinkie: Uh ese juego es nuevo

Twilight: Spike esto es importante

Spike: No es cierto

Twilight: Dame ese juego-dijo tratando de quitárselo

Spike: Qué, no Twilight necesito ganar la competencia-dijo tratando de que no se lo quiten

Sunset: ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Y de pronto Twilight cae del árbol con la PSVITA en la mano.

Flash: Twilight ¿qué hacías arriba del árbol?

Pinkie: Oh no nos descubrieron, abortar misión, abortar misión- Entonces Pinkie Pie saco una pistola con un gancho y se escapo.

Flash: ¿Estás bien?

Twilight: Sí pero...¿qué significa todo el día con Sunset Shimer? digo es tu ex-novia y lo escucho diciendo que se extrañaban.

Sunset: Oh lo siento mucho, no quería incomodarte y ni hacerte daño lo siento-dijo retirándose triste

Flash: Twilight Sunset Shimer si fue i ex-novia pero todo iba muy mal entre nosotros así que decidimos ser solo amigos y a pasado por muchas escuelas y siempre fue anti-social igual que tú pero a diferencia de ella nunca tuvo amigas y yo fui el único que conoció

Twilight: ¿en serio?

Flash: Sí y se había mudado de ciudad donde la trataron por rarita siendo anti-social, y volvió a nuestra escuela y le quise dar la bienvenida como fue contigo pero solo de por nuestra vieja amistad.

Twilight. Santo cielos, no savia nada de eso lo siento y deje que mis celos se apoderen de mí.

Flash: Está bien, tú sabes que eres la única a la que amo y puedo amar-dijo abrazándola-yo te amo Twilight y eso nunca cambiara y...no es conmigo con quien debes preocuparte

Twilight: Si tienes razón.

!GAME OVER¡

Flash: ¿Qué fue eso?

Pinkie: ¿Todo bien?-dijo regresando

Twilight: Es solo el juego de Spike

Spike: NO, mataron a mi compañero ahora tendré que ir en busca de las esferas del dragón para revivirlo por decima vez !NNNNOOOOOOO¡

Pinkie: Ay NO

Twilight y Flash: JAJAJAJA-y se abrazaron

En la escuela Twilight busco a Sunset Shimer.

Twilight: Sunset Shimer

Sunset: Twilight ¿todo bien con Flash?

Twilight Sí pero venia a disculparme, lo siento mucho por cómo te juzgue fue muy malo de mi parte y te entiendo en ser anti-social, yo también lo fui y tengo mucho recuerdos reprimidos que *AGH* me dan dolor de cabeza, lo siento mucho.

Sunset: Está bien, no pasa nada y te deseo mucha suerte en tu relación con Flash.

Twilight: Gracias y...quieres almorzar conmigo y mis amigas.

Sunset: ¿En serio?

Twilight: Adelante, nos encantaría conocerte.

Sunset: Muchas gracias.

Y así tuvieron una nueva amiga en el grupo Sunset Shimer por primera vez tuvo amigas con las que ha convivido.

Twilight: Ay _no olvide preguntarle a Flash de recuerdo con él de niños_-pensó

Y se preguntaran que paso con Spike.

Juez: Y el ganador es Spike

Spike: Si gane el torneo de juegos

Button: Amigo solo era la semi-final mi título me lo arrebataron hace un año

Spike: Espera entonces ¿quién es el campeón?

Sweete Bell: Hola Spike ¿listo?

*5 minutos después*

Juez: Y la ganadora y campeona Sweete Bell

Spike: !NNNNNOOOOOOOOO¡ otra vez no, ¿por qué? yo tan bueno que era.

Espero les allá gustado, Sunset Shimer ahora será la nueva integrante del grupo de amigas, por favor dejen sus reviews que me animan mucho a seguir, les deseo un muy buen día y feliz prospero 2015.


	12. Chapter 12

EQUESTRIA GIRLS: SENTIMIENTOS EN CANTERLOT HIGH

Hola a todos espero hallan pasado un muy feliz año nuevo y espero la sigan pasando bien.

Capitulo 12: Los recuerdos reprimidos.

Al día siguiente en clases normales, Twilight Sparkle no dejaba de preguntarse por el recuerdo que tuvo la ultima vez, se vio ella misma con Flash Sentry de niños en un parque pero no se explicaba cómo.

Al toque del recreo trato de no pensar tanto en eso ya que al recordarlo le daba un pequeño dolor de cabeza pero a la vez sentía mucha curiosidad por aquel recuerdo reprimido y decidió ir con sus amigas.

Sunset: Twilight ¿estás bien?

Rarity: Pareces preocupada cariño-dijeron algo preocupadas

Twilight: Estoy bien es solo...-y al pensar tuvo dolor de cabeza

Fluttershy: Disculpa que lo diga pero...no te ves nada bien-dijo tímidamente

Applejack: Vamos terroncito de azúcar puedes decirnos

Twilight: Está bien...yo la verdad ya saben que tengo recuerdos reprimidos que al parecer intentan volver pero con dolores y...el ultimo recuerdo fue de hace años atrás y...creo que Flash estaba ahí.

Rainbow: En serio...eso es raro digo...no lo conociste el día que llegaste a la escuela

Twilight: Es lo que no me explico y trato de no pensar en eso por los dolores.

Pinkie: Entonces los recuerdos Twilight están muy reprimidos y...qué tal si resolvemos el misterio y damos fin al recuerdo con esos dolores-dijo poniéndose un disfraz de detective.

Sunset: Ya le preguntaste Flash

Twilight: No...pero mejor lo hago para aclarar todo.

Sunset: Iremos contigo si necesitas ayuda

Twilight: Gracias amigas

Entonces fueron a buscar a Flash Sentry cosa que no fue muy difícil de encontrar, estaba en su casillero ordenando todo.

Applejack: Bueno te esperamos aquí Twilight

Y Twilight fue a hablar con Flash.

Twilight: Flash

Flash: Twilight hola ¿como estas?-saludo abrazándola

Twilight: Todo bien, bueno...no del todo...

Flash: ¿Sucede algo?

Twilight: Bueno ya sabes de mi memoria reprimida

Flash: Sí...

Twilight: Bueno...amm...tú y yo ¿cuándo nos conocimos?

Flash: El primer día de clases ¿por qué?

Twilight: ¿No recuerdas nada más? no sé...de cuando eras niño o algo así

Flash: No, creo que todo bien y normal ¿Por qué?

Twilight: No por nada, solo curiosidad-dijo retirándose pero Flash quedo con sospechas

Fluttershy: Twilight ¿por qué no le dijiste de tu recuerdo?

Twilight: Porque pude verlo en él y no recuerda nada, creo que lo mejor será olvidarlo.

Flash: ¿De qué hablan?-dijo apareciendo

Twilight: Flash...yo...nada es que tengo un nuevo recuerdo pero... no puedes ayudar.

Flash: ¿Por qué no?

Twilight: Está bien solo espero que no te parezca raro ni incomodo pero tuve un recuerdo que parece de nosotros de niños

Flash: No pues...eso si es raro...digo porque yo solo recuerdo conocerte el primer día de clases

Rarity: Parece que no podremos ayudarte, lo siento Twilight

Twilight: Está bien, después de todo ya estoy acostumbrada.

Flash: Espera y ya se lo preguntaste a tu hermano Shining Armor

Twilight: ¿A Shining Armor?

Flash: Sí, es tu hermano mayor debe tener recuerdos o algo que te allá pasado antes.

Sunset: Es una buena idea aunque no conozco a tu hermano

Twilight: Lo conocerás, me acompañan pro favor después de clases iremos a la estación de policía donde trabaja mi hermano

Sunset: Wou tu hermano es policía

Twilight: El capitán

Rainbow: Muy bien ahí te esperamos.

Esperaron todo el día de clases, al finalizar se juntaron todas con Flash para ir con Shining Armor.

Rainbow: ¿Donde está Flash?

Pinkie: Ahí viene-dijo señalándolo

Flash: Lo siento amigas pero ellos insistieron en venir-dijo señalando a Soarin y Cheese Sándwich

Twilight: ¿Cómo fue que...

Flash: No les dije nada solo quisieron seguirme

Soarin: A mí me gustaría mucho acompañarlos-dijo acercándose a Rainbow y abrazándola de la cintura

Rainbow: De acuerdo pero tus manos donde pueda verlas

Cheese: Yo voy porque donde Pinkie y Cheese están...

Pinkie: Más diversión hay-dijo completando la frase y abrazándolo

Twilight Bueno está bien vámonos.

Y Así fueron caminando hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad y debían seguir pero los detuvo una gran multitud que estaban viendo un gran escenario con una chica de pelo plateado disfrazada de maga.

¿?: Admiren con honor al gran y poderosa trixi

Sunset: Esperen...¿no es nuestra compañera de clases?

Fluttershy: Sí lo es

Trixi: Ahora pueden ver como de mi sombrero no hay nada y ahora-dijo sacando 3 conejos de su sombrero-no soy la más genial del mundo

Rarity: Es un truco viejo y valla que presumida es.

Todos parecían no agradarles lo presumida que era Trixi con todos sus trucos

¿?: Bueno ya me harte

Twilight: ¿Spike?

Twilight al verlo vio su hermano Spike con su amigo Button y sus amigas Applebloom, Sootalo y Sweete Bell.

Spike: Te crees la mejor en todo lo existente en el mundo solo porque supuestamente tienes un poco de magia

Applebloom: Eso trucos lo vi en internet y son todos copiados

Scootalo: Que farsante

Trixi: Valla, valla parece que tenemos unos agua fiestas en el publico

Spike: Oye yo conozco a alguien con gran fuerza y agilidad que trabaja como policía y alguien más que puede crear grandes maniobras con su monopatín sin mostrar señales de agotamiento físico o mental alguno y a otro tipo que puede crear música de guitarra en segundos.

Scootalo: Bueno si me canso un poco con las maniobras.

Twilight: Spike

Spike: Twilight y amigos que bueno que están aquí porque no le enseñan que todos en el mundo tiene un gran talento y no solo ella.

Twilight: Bueno amm...

Rainbow: Yo lo hare siempre dice que los demás no son nada y me harte

Applejack: Estoy contigo

Trixi: Pero creo que te falta el tipo fuerte no

Spike: Es qué...

Pero entonces Spike recordó la última vez que hablo con su hermano.

*Flashback*

Shining: Y recuerda Spike siempre que necesites ayuda llámame con esta nuevo aparato que invento la estación de policía, le quería dar uno a Twilight pero son muy pocos y creo que tu lo necesitaría más.

*Fin del flashback*

Spike: Bueno aquí te lo traigo-dijo presionando el botón del aparato

*En otro lugar*

Shining Armor estaba en su trabajo mirando tele porque no pasaba nada.

Shining: Vamos tu puedes Dora, no me pregunte a mi tú tienes el mapa-y escucho una pequeña alarma de su bolsillo-la señal, Spike necesita ayuda al Shining móvil

Y Shining entro y partió en su auto hacia la señal de Spike.

Shining: Nananananana Batman digo hay no, no me salió, bueno ya llegue-dijo saliendo del auto donde estaba Spike y los demás.

Shining: Aquí estoy cual es el problema.

Spike: Muy bien ahora que estas aquí veras ella es Trixi y se cree la mejor del mundo entero diciendo que los demás son basura y creo que tú puedes hacer que entienda.

Shining: No voy a arrestarla pero le demostrare lo que puedo hacer.

Trixi: Bueno...¿quién es tan ignorante como para desafiar a la gran y poderosa Trixi?

Pinkie: Yo sé, yo sé

Trixi: Cualquier cosa que hagan yo lo hare mejor

Pinkie: Puedes romper las leyes de la física e interactuar con gente de otros universos.

Trixi: ¿Qué?

Pinkie: Cierto lector que trixi no debería ser presumida...y tú qué opinas narrador.

Narrador: Pinkie no lo hagas que no ves que al romper la cuarta pared creas grietas en la continuidad espacio tiempo pudiendo llegar a destruir todas las realidades (Mentira XD)

Pinkie: Sabes puedo leer eso que escribiste.

Narrador: Como sea solo continua

Pinkie: Oki Doki

Trixi: No sé con quién hablas pero no puedo

Shining: Que tal esto-dijo y levanto una mesa de madera mediana con una sola mano

Trixi: Bueno yo...

Scootalo: Puedes hacer esto-dijo y comenzó a hacer maniobra con su monopatín dejando boca abierta a algunos y con orgullo a Rainbow Dash

Rainbow: Esa es mi hermanita

Trixi: Bueno no pero...

Flash: Y lo más importante...esto-dijo pidiendo la guitarra de uno de las personas y comenzó a tocar pura música haciendo que a muchos les guste.

Trixi: Bueno...no lo puedo hacer...

Shining; Y tú que dijiste-y entonces saco una grabadora de su bolsillo

Grabadora: "Cualquier cosa que hagan yo lo hare mejor"

Shining: Al parecer somos mejores que tú

Trixi: Pero jamás tendrán las sorprendentes habilidades de la gran y poderosa Trix...

Todos: !CALLATE TRIXI¡-dijeron todos incluyendo los del publico

Entonces Trixi solo se fue enojada llevándose el escenario.

Shining: Bueno ciudadanos aquí no paso nada.

Twilight: Hermano qué bueno que te encontramos

Shining: ¿Necesitas algo?

Twilight: Es sobre mi infancia

Shining Armor quedo preocupado por lo que dijo pero decidió decirlo en privado.

Shining: Bueno pero debe ser en privado y solo tú y tal vez Spike, vamos a casa.

Twilight: Bueno, amigas y amigos mañana los veo

Todas: Adiós Twilight

Fluttershy: Espero todo salga bien-dijeron retirándose

Flash: Bueno, adiós amor

Twilight: Adiós Flash-se despidieron con un beso

Al llegar a casa Shining Armor se sentó en el sillón mirando al piso preocupado.

Twilight: Bueno ya estamos.

Shining: Bueno ahora te lo explico...

Hasta aquí espero le allá gustado, por favor dejen sus reviews que me animan mucho a seguir y me gustaría hacer otras preguntas si no les molesta.

1-¿Les gusto el capitulo y los dejo con intriga?

2-¿Les gusto la aparición de Trixi?

3-¿Quieren que Trixi sea presumida o buena?

4-¿Cuantos dedos escondí en mi espalda?

5-¿Pinkie Pie saldrá de su realidad y dominara el mundo? XDDDDDD

Espero les haya gustado, les deseo un muy buen día y que la sigan pasando bien.


	13. Chapter 13

EQUESTRIA GIRLS: SENTIMIENTOS EN CANTERLOT HIGH

Capitulo 13: Un día normal

Twilight se preparaba para saber la verdad acerca del recuerdo de ella y Flash de niños y saber sobre algunos de sus recuerdos reprimidos.

Twilight: Entonces ¿qué paso en mi infancia?

Shining: Twilight te diré la verdad y la verdad es que...no lo sé

Twilight: !QUÉ¡

Shining: JAJA solo era broma y bueno pero bueno...soy tu hermano mayor y pude saber un poco de tu infancia por obvias razones pero...

Twilight: Pero...

Shining: Pero no lo sé todo, tú me dijiste que querías olvidar todo lo que te ha pasado

Twilight: Pero ¿qué me paso?...bueno ya sé que me pasaron cosas malas pero creo que hay algo muy importante que debo recordar pero no puedo.

Shining: Bueno yo todo lo que recuerdo es que en tu infancia...bueno solías ser anti-social porque solías ser muy molestada por tus compañeros de clase

Twilight: Me hacían...

Shining: Bullyng sí y solías querer hacer amigos pero siempre te rechazaban yo una vez te defendí contra esos brabucones y gracias a tu todo poderoso hermano ya no te molestaron más.

Twilight: Si mi todo poderoso hermano que viene a mi casa cuando su esposa se enoja con él.

Shining: Oye...si mi esposa se enoja simplemente trato de alegrarle el día

Twilight: Y ¿qué haces cuando se enoja contigo?

Shining: Pues...bueno...darle un poco de tiempo para disculparme...

Twilight: Sí, le das tiempo viniendo a mi casa a esconderte y diciendo que tu ya no existes

Shining: Eso no es cierto

Twilight: ¿Por qué no vas a tu casa ahora?

Shining: Bueno es que...amm...Cadence descubrió que yo me comí toda la mantequilla de maní y se enojo por ocultárselo.

Twilight: No que poderoso

Shining: Amm...Spike descuida querías ayuda para con tu tarea de matemática así que ahí voy-dijo subiendo las escaleras pero Twilight escucho todo (Olvide mencionar que Twilight vive en una casa de 2 pisos)

Spike: ¿De qué hablas? yo no necesito ayuda y tú eras malo en matemáticas.

Shining: Di que necesitas ayuda antes de que Twilight me siga molestando

Spike: No que poderoso

Shining: En serio tú también

Twilight: JAJAJAJ TE DIJE-le grito desde el comedor

Al día siguiente, Twilight y Spike fueron a clases normales y a la hora del recreo Twilight se junto con sus amigas como siempre lo hacía.

Twilight: Hola amigas

Fluttershy: Twilight ¿estás bien? ¿paso algo con tu recuerdo?

Applejack: Descuida, no nos debes decir si no quieres.

Twilight: Bueno, creo que era obvio que sufrí de bullyng cuando era niña...solo que no tengo recuerdos de es tiempo y mi hermano no sabe nada del recuerdo que tuve con Flash.

Sunset: Santo cielo, lo sentimos mucho por lo que te paso

Todas: Si, lo sentimos-dijeron todas y dándose un abrazo grupal

Twilight: Gracias pero descuiden ese tiempo ya paso y ahora tengo este hermoso tiempo que ustedes...mis amigas les agradezco tanto el haberlas conocido.

Sunset: Yo debería agradecerte a ti, tú fuiste la que me conoció y me ayudo estar con ustedes.

Rainbow: Hay no, ya me pusieron sentimental-dijo secándose una lagrima

Flash: Twilight-dijo apareciendo

Twilight: Flash hola-dijo sonriendo

Flash: ¿Descubriste algo?- pregunto preocupado

Twilight: Nada importante, pero estábamos agradeciendo nuestra amistad y a ti te agradezco nuestro amor-dijo dándole un beso y abrazándolo

Flash: Yo también agradezco el haberte conocido- dijo abrazándola

Tiempo después a la hora del almuerzo pasaron el rato normalmente hasta que la sub directora Luna en el alta voz comenzó a dar noticias.

Luna: Atención a todos los estudiante primero que nada mañana será viernes y habrá pizza en el almuerzo, vegetariana para los vegetarianos.

Pinkie: !SÍ PIZZA¡

Fluttershy: Me alegro de que den vegetariana.

Luna: Y como última noticia el próximo viernes se realizara un baile de caridad para por lo cual se cobrara la entrada.

Rarity: Un baile, hay que bien yo si voy a ir ¿quién viene?

Twilight: Yo espero ir con Flash

Pinkie: Yo con Cheese

Rainbow: Ustedes ya saben con quién voy a ir

Applejack: Yo iré sola

Sunset: igual yo

Fluttershy: También

Rarity: Que bien todas iremos y no se preocupen por que juro que hare los vestidos más hermoso de todo Canterlot High

*En otro lugar*

Applebloom: Escucharon habrá un baile, bueno yo iré

Scootalo: Por qué no, no tengo nada por hacer ese día

Button: NAH yo recibí el nuevo videojuego de Resident evil revelations 2 así que no iré

Applebloom: Bueno tú decides y tú Sweete Bell ¿Vas a ir?

Spike: Bueno yo tal vez valla-dijo pensativo-_y espero invitar a alguien_-pensó mirando a Rarity

Sweete Bell: Bueno yo voy ir muy emocionada-dijo sonriendo-_y espero mucho ir con alguien_-pensó mirando a Spike

En una semana se acerca un baile y Twilight y sus amigas están muy emocionadas por ese día.

Espero les allá gustado, por favor dejen sus reviews que me animan mucho a seguir la historia, no tengo pregunta por ahora pero dejare una adivinanza.

Están en una cueva muy obscura y solo tienen una caja de fósforos y de pronto en la cueva encuentran: 1 vela, 1 antorcha y 1 lámpara de gas y la pregunta es: ¿qué encenderías primero?

Espero les allá gustado, el que adivine la adivinanza si quiere le doy un pequeño spoiler, Les deseo un muy buen día.


	14. Chapter 14

EQUESTRIA GIRLS: SENTIMIENTOS EN CANTERLOT HIGH

Hola a todos muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews espero la estén pasando bien y la adivinanza.

La pregunta era ¿qué encenderías primero? y la respuesta era el fosforo porque debes primero encender el fosforo para encender cualquier otra cosa, felicidades a SillyMax756 quien tuvo la respuesta correcta.

Capitulo 14: Spike, Sweete Bell y Rarity (Rayos que malo el titulo XD)

Al día siguiente, ya era viernes y Rarity estaba ansiosa por salir y empezar a crear lo vestidos para el baile, por suerte siendo viernes los alumnos salían más temprano.

Rarity: _Un hermoso vestido celeste para mi, un hermoso vestido con manzanas pintadas para Applejack, Uy estoy emocionada por las grandes creaciones_-pensó mientras estaba en clases

Cuando toco la campana para salir, Twilight y sus amigas se juntaron un rato antes de irse junto con sus hermanos menores.

Twilight: Entonces ¿tienen planeado hacer algo el fin de semana?

Rainbow: Yo me retrase con una tarea y debo terminarla

Pinkie: Yo casi la termino

todas: Si igual yo, casi termino

Twilight: Yo ya la termine fue muy fácil

Sunset: Yo casi termino me falta la ultima respuesta

Rainbow: Yo no llegue ni a la mitad, en serio a veces me gustaría tener sus cerebros.

Rarity: Yo por otro lado casi termino también y como prometí después de la tarea voy a comenzar a crear los vestido para el baile.

Sweete: Uh, uh ¿puedo ayudarte Rarity?

Rarity: Por supuesto Sweete Bell pero debes hacer todo lo que yo te diga para que aprendas.

Sweete: Prometo ser alguien útil.

Rarity: Bueno Sweete me servirá mucho tu ayuda

Spike: Bueno Rarity yo termine todas mis tareas aunque me obligaron-dijo mirando a Twilight

Twilight: Spike debes ser responsable y hacer todas tus tareas si quieres salir muy bien en la escuela.

Spike: Si estoy bien en la escuela pero tenía bastante tiempo para terminarla.

Twilight: Y ahora tienes bastante tiempo libre no crees

Spike: Bueno es cierto, pero puedo ayudarte Rarity

Rarity: Harías eso por mi Spike, mucha gracias, eres tan lindo-dijo abrazándolo y causando que se sonroje

Twilight: Bueno Rainbow Dash ¿quieres que te ayude en la tarea?

Rainbow: Si por favor-dijo desesperada por terminar

Rarity: Bueno querido Spike te veo mañana cuando termine mi tarea yo te llamo y podrás venir

Spike: Muy bien

Al día siguiente, Twilight fue a casa de Rainbow Dash para ayudarla, Spike se quedo en su casa jugando como siempre videojuegos y Rarity ya había terminado su tarea y se preparaba para empezar los vestido así que llamo a Spike.

Rarity: Halo Spike-dijo por teléfono

Spike: Si Rarity

Rarity: Ya termine mi tarea así que comenzare con los vestido y...bueno si aún me quieres ayudar podría...

Spike: Si quiero ahí voy-interrumpió

Rarity: Seguro Spike, no quiero molestarte ni nada de eso.

Spike: No molesta en serio, la verdad no tengo nada que hacer.

Rarity: Bueno muchas gracias, te espero adiós

Spike: Adiós- colgó

Entonces Spike salió corriendo hacia la casa de Rarity, mientras Rarity comenzó con los vestidos.

Rarity: Sweete Bell ¿quieres ayudarme?- la llamo gritando

Sweete: Si quiero ya voy-dijo corriendo pero se cayó- lo siento pero estoy lista

Rarity: Bueno Sweete Bell comencemos mientras llega Spike

Sweete: Spike ya viene-dijo con una sonrisa

Rarity: A ver Sweete Bell conozco esa sonrisa de felicidad ¿estás emocionada por la llegada de Spike?¿quieres mucho verlo?-le dijo con una mirada rara

Sweete: ¿Qué? ¿yo? no sé de que hablas -dijo un poco sonrojada y nerviosa

Rarity: Bueno, empecemos por que ya llega Spike

Sweete: Muy bien

Mientras Rarity y Sweete Bell empezaron en crear los vestidos, Spike ya había llegado y toco la puerta, Rarity fue quien abrió y detrás estaba Sweete Bell.

Rarity: Llegaste rápido Spike

Spike: Si...todo...por ayudarte-dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento

Rarity: ¿Estás bien Spike? pareces cansado

Spike: Estoy bien, puedo ayudar

Rarity: Bueno...entra Spike

Spike entro y siguió Rarity hasta su lugar de trabajo, mientras Sweete Bell fue un rato a la cocina.

Spike: ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

Rarity: Necesito que entre los 2 me entreguen las cosas y me ayuden armando los vestidos.

Spike Yo y ¿quien más?

Entonces llego Sweete Bell.

Sweete: Spike hola, vi que estabas un poco cansado o sediento así que te traje una bebida-dijo entregándole la bebida

Spike: Ah, Sweete Bell gracias

Sweete: Me alegra mucho que vinieras y nos ayudes-dijo un poco sonrojada

Spike: Sí, lo que seas por Rarity

Sweete: ¿Qué?

Rarity: Amm...chicos necesito que me sostengan las prendas y las estiren para sacar medidas

Spike: Ahí voy

Sweete: Sí-dijo algo desanimada

Y así Spike y Sweete Bell empezaron a ayudar a Rarity en sus vestidos mientras Sweete Bell trataba de decirle algo a Spike.

Sweete: Amm...Spike tal vez...no sea el mejor momento pero...

Rarity: Necesito una ayudita aquí-interrumpió

Spike: Ahí voy

Sweete: Rayos-dijo desanimada

Y así continuaron durante todo el día y Rarity ya casi terminaba los vestidos.

Sweete: Spike el viernes es el baile y...pensaba que podríamos...

Rarity: Spike, Sweete miren ya termine-interrumpió

Spike: WUO Rarity son hermosos

Rarity: Y no lo habría logrado sin su ayuda gracias-dijo y abrazo primero a su hermana y luego a Spike causando que se sonroje

Spike: estoy para ayudar cuando quieras Rarity

Rarity: Muchas gracias Spikey-Wikey

Sweete: _Creo que a Spike le gusta mi hermana_-pensó desanimada

Un rato después Spike debió regresar a su casa, mientras Rarity y Sweete Bell estaban por cenar, Rarity fue la habitación de su hermana pero la escucho hablando en vos alta.

Sweete: Valla y yo quería invitar Spike al baile

Rarity: Querías invitar a Spike al baile, Sweete Bell eso es lindo creo que serian una linda pareja en el baile-dijo entrando encantada a la habitación

Sweete: ¿Rarity? escuchaste...¿qué?...¿qué haces en mi habitación?-dijo molesta y sonrojada

Rarity: Venia a preguntar si querías Pizza y sin querer te escuche

Sweete: No sé de que hablas-dijo nerviosa

Rarity: Te escuche no lo niegues, vamos creo que se verían muy lindos

Sweete: Pero no creo que quiera ir conmigo

Rarity: Vamos cariño, aún no se lo preguntas no te desanimes , estoy seguro que le encantaría ir contigo, eres una linda niña y todo eso ahora vamos a comer pizza-dijo alegre

Sweete: Gracias Rarity-dijo-_Pero creo que le gustaría ir más contigo_-pensó

Espero les allá gustado, por favor dejen sus reviews que me animan mucho a seguir la historia, les deseo un muy buen día.


	15. Chapter 15

EQUESTRIA GIRLS: SENTIMIENTOS EN CANTERLOT HIGH

Capitulo 15: Un nuevo alumno

Era un nuevo día de clases en Canterlot High, Rarity iba a decirles la noticia de los vestidos, iba por el pasillo cuando sin querer choca con un alumno.

Rarity: Ay santo cielo lo siento cariño no me fije

¿?: No hay problema fue mi culpa mi lady-dijo retirándose pero Rarity la quedo mirando un poco

Rarity siguió y entro a su salón de clases cuando toco la campana para entrar a clases así que tuvo que esperar hasta que terminara esa hora de clases.

Al empezar las clases entran Twilight y sus amigas.

Rarity: Chicas tengo grandes noticias sobre la ropa que les hice

Twilight: Nos podrías decir después por favor que ya empieza la clase.

En ese mismo momento entra al salón la profesora y a su lado un nuevo alumno de pelo color azul y vestido elegantemente.

Rarity: Es ese chico con el que me encontré-pensó

Profesora: Chicos por favor reciban bien a su nuevo compañero y alumno

¿?: Permítanme presentarme mi nombre es Fancy Pants espero poder conocerlos mejor que nos llevemos muy bien.

Profesora: Muy bien Fancy Pants por favor tome asiento donde quiera.

Entonces Fancy Pants fue calmadamente a sentar y encontró un lugar cerca de Rarity y Cheese Sándwich.

Fancy: Buen día compañeros no les molesta que tome este asiento-pregunto Cheese y Rarity

Cheese: Para nada siempre me gusta conocer más gente-dijo sonriendo y alegre por el nuevo compañero

Fancy: Y mi Lady ¿le molesta que me siente aquí?

Rarity: Oh claro que no adelante

Fancy: Muchas gracias

Después de que se terminara la clase, Rarity estaba por salir pero se detuvo cuando Fancy Pants le hablo.

Fancy: Wou debo decirle señorita que su atuendo que viste es uno de los mejores que he visto.

Rarity: Ah gracias siempre me gusta vestir de lo mejor posible

Fancy: Y lo entiendo yo también trato de lucir lo más adecuado posible y dígame con ¿quién tengo el honor de hablar?

Rarity: Ay ¿donde están mis modales, mi nombre es Rarity.

Fancy: Un hermoso nombre

Rarity: Pues gracias

Fancy: Bueno señorita Rarity espero podamos conocernos mejor y ahora quisiera hacer un pequeño recorrido para acostúmbrame a la nueva escuela.

Rarity: Bueno nos vemos

Fancy: Nos vemos luego-dijo retirándose

Fancy Pants se retiraba mientras aún hacia contacto visual con Rarity.

Fancy Pants al salir del salón se encontró con algunos compañeros.

Cheese: Muy buen día me llamo Cheese Sándwich, ellos son Flash Sentry y Soarin y es todo un gusto conocerte-dijo emocionado y alegre saltando.

Fancy: Pues es todo un gusto conocerlos.

Flash: El gusto es nuestro

Soarin: Sabemos que eres nuevo ¿quieres que te demos un recorrido por la escuela?

Fancy: Por favor muchas gracias

Entonces los chicos le dieron un recorrido al nuevo alumno Fancy Pants.

Mientras en otro lugar Rarity su junto con sus amigas.

Twilight: Rarity hola ¿todo bien?

Rarity: Sí, solo me detuve hablar con el nuevo alumno y debo decir que me impresiona nunca había conocido a alguien como él.

Sunset: Cuidado Rarity si sabes a que me refiero

Rarity: Ah vamos es un caballero pero...no podría...ya saben todavía...

Applejack: Si tu lo dices-dijo notando un pequeño sonrojo en Rarity

Rarity: Bueno quisiera decirles que ya termine los vestidos y quisiera mostrárselos en el salón.

Entonces Twilight y sus amigas siguieron a Rarity hasta el salón donde ella les mostro 2 vestidos el de Applejack y el de Fluttershy.

Rarity: Este es azul es para Applejack con unas manzanas pintadas en la falda y este otro es para ti Fluttershy de color celeste con una falda amarilla.

Fluttershy: Rarity son hermosos

Applejack: Sí ese mismo me voy a llevar

¿?: Interesante si me permiten decirlo.

Rarity: Fancy Pants

Fancy: De decir Rarity que esos vestidos son realmente hermosos-dijo entrando con Flash, Cheese y Soarin.

Flash: Twilight

Twilight: Hola Flash-dijo abrazándolo.

Cheese: Pinkie Pie mi rival de fiestas

Pinkie: Nos vemos de nuevo Cheese Sándwich

Cheese: Un minuto algo anda mal

Pinkie: Lo sé, no somos rivales...

Cheese: Somos novios-dijo abrazando a Pinkie Pie

Rainbow: Yo no hare esa cosas-le dijo a Soarin

Soarin: No hay problema Dashie aún te amo-dijo robándole un beso en la boca

Rainbow: Solo...lo dejare pasar por ahora lo que hiciste-dijo sonrojada-mientras Rarity y Fancy Pants solo miraban

Fancy: Es muy lindo el amor, ¿no lo crees Rarity?

Rarity: Sí...es muy bello

Fancy: Bueno, tengo entendido que se acerca un baile y me gustaría comprar algunos de tus trajes, viendo lo hermosos que están tus vestido creo que puedes hacer un traje para caballero.

Rarity: Claro que puedo, te hare un traje con gusto.

Fancy: Muchas gracias, tómese su tiempo para hacerlo no tengo ningún problema en que tarde hasta el mismo día del baile.

Rarity: Aún quedan 4 días, claro que puedo hacer, selo tendré listo muy pronto.

Fancy: Muchas gracias, me despido por el momento- dijo y se despidió cortes mente con beso en la cara de Rarity

Entonces Fancy Pants se retiro con sus nuevos amigos Flash, Soarin y Cheese mientras Rarity solo veía sonrojada a Fancy Pants retirándose.

Y así paso el resto del día hasta que casi termina el día de clases.

*Mientras en otro lugar de la escuela*

La profesora Cheerilee tuvo que retirarse antes por una reunión así dejo salir antes a sus alumnos.

Spike: Bueno Button nos vemos debo espera a Twilight.

Button: Ok adiós-dijo retirándose

Antes de que Spike fuera a buscar a su hermana fue a buscar a Sweete Bell quien se habia despedido de sus amigas e iba sola.

Spike: Sweete Bell espera

Sweete: Spike ¿pasa algo?

Spike: Bueno...sé que se acerca el baile y...

Sweete: Sí-dijo sonrojándose

Spike: Me preguntaba...

Sweete: Sí-dijo emocionándose y sonrojada

Spike: ¿Crees que Rarity le gustaría ir conmigo al baile?

Sweete: Ah...eso...no lo sé ¿por qué no le preguntas tú?-dijo desanimada

Spike: Claro, se lo preguntare ahora

Sweete: Claro...suerte

Spike: Gracias

Entonces Spike se disponía a buscar a Rarity pero se detuvo y volvió con Sweete Bell.

Sweete: ¿Qué pasa?

Spike: Sabes...no acostumbro a ser así...pero debo darte las gracias...

Sweete: ¿Por qué?

Spike: Porque siento que de las 3 crusaders tú eres con la que más me entiendo y siempre me das confianza y en las cosas que hago, siempre me apoyas y eso...gracias, tú eres mi mejor amiga-dijo abrazándola causando que Sweete Bell se sonroje- Nos vemos Sweete Bell- se despido con una sonrisa

Sweete: Adiós-dijo sonrojada

Entonces ya había tocado la campana de salida y Rarity estaba saliendo pero se encontró con Fancy Pants otra vez.

Fancy: Señorita Rarity

Rarity: ¿Sucede algo?

Fancy: Bueno...

Entonces llego Spike pero no quiso interrumpir, en su lugar se escondió y espero cerca del pasillo donde estaban.

Fancy: Quisiera invitarla a salir en agradecimiento por el traje, claro de igual manera le pagare el traje cuando pueda dármelo, si no le molesta.

Rarity: Ay claro que no...claro con gusto acepto salir con usted.

Spike: ¿Qué?-dijo escuchando todo

Fancy: Gracias, mañana después de clases podemos ir.

Rarity: Gracias, lo espero.

Spike: _Rarity saldrá con ese chico_-pensó algo desanimado

Espero les este gustando la historia, por favor dejen sus reviews que me animan mucho a seguir con la historia y me gustaría hacer una preguntas si no les molesta.

1-¿Les gusta cómo va la historia?

Quizás lo pregunto muchas veces pero es que quiero que sea lo bastante entretenido y saber si la historia debe ser alargada o acortada.

2-¿Qué creen que ocurra con Spike?

3-¿Les gustaría que dejara otra adivinanza en el siguiente capítulo?

4-¿Cual es el animal más viejo? XDDDDD

Espero les guste, les deseo un muy buen día.


	16. Chapter 16

EQUESTRIA GIRLS: SENTIMIENTOS EN CANTERLOT HIGH

Antes quiero agradecer mucho por sus reviews, me animan mucho a seguir con la historia, me alegro mucho que les guste, muchas gracias.

Y la última pregunta era un chiste que me contaron.

¿Cuál es el animal más viejo?

La cebra porque está en blanco y negro XD. En lo personal a mí me gusto pero descuiden prometo que será el primer y último chiste que pongo.

Capitulo 16: La salida de Rarity y Sweete Bell

Al día siguiente después de clases eran las 5:30 de la tarde, Fancy Pants fue a buscar a Rarity como le prometió para salir con ella.

Fancy: Buenas tardes mi Lady ¿aún le gustaría salir si no le molesta?

Rarity: Claro ¿a dónde iremos?

Fancy: Me gustaría invitarla a cenar en fino restaurant que está cerca solo si usted está de acuerdo.

Rarity: Claro adoro los restaurant gracias

Fancy: No es nada

Entonces Fancy Pants llevo caminando a Rarity para pasar el tiempo en un pequeño paseo mientras llegaban al restaurant .

Mientras en se retiraban los alumnos Spike fue a buscar a Twilight.

Twilight: Spike nos vamos.

Spike: Me dejas ir a los videojuego por favor.

Twilight: ¿Terminaste todas tus tareas?

Spike: Sí

Twilight: ¿No tienes nada que hacer?

Spike: No

Twilight: Está bien pero te quiero en casa entes de las 8:00pm

Spike: Claro gracias.

Mientras Spike fue a los videojuegos, en el restaurant "los cielos" ya habían llegado Rarity y Fancy Pants.

Fancy: Bueno, aquí es el restaurant "Los cielos" elegí el mejor restaurant para invitarte

Rarity: Wuo, que elegancia todo es tan hermoso y lujoso-dijo encanta al ver a las personas muy elegantes y lo lujoso que era por dentro.

Fancy: ¿Entramos mi Lady?

Rarity: Gracias, pero uy no sé si estoy vestida con lo adecuado para la ocasión.

Fancy: Mi Lady Rarity usted se ve de lo mejor no necesita vestirse mejor y recuerde que mientras sea hermosa del corazón no necesitara vestirse mejor cada día.

Rarity:...Gracias...-dijo sonrojándose

Entonces Rarity tomo a Fancy Pants del brazo y entraron a hablar con el camarero de la entrada.

Fancy: Buenas tardes señor.

Camarero: Buenas tardes

Fancy: Mesa para 2 por favor ¿si no es mucha molestia?

Camarero: Por supuesto que no por favor pase por aquí por favor.

Fancy: Muchas gracias

Rarity: Gracias

Entonces el camarero llevo los llevo a una mesa un tanto apartada de los demás y estaba decorada con velas, una canasta de pan un pequeño plato de mantequilla un lindo mantel blanco, en el restaurant todo brillaba habían varios cuadros y colgaba un lindo candelabro.

Fancy Pants movió la silla donde se sentó Rarity en señal de caballerosidad y luego el se sentó y los atendió el camarero.

Camarero: ¿En qué puedo servirles?

Fancy: Para mí "Codorniz al horno rellena con vegetales" por favor (Es una receta que encontré por internet XD)

Camarero: Y ¿para la señorita?

Fancy: ¿Lady Rarity?

Rarity: todo se ve tan bien...creo que lo mismo por favor

Camarero: En seguida se los traigo-dijo retirándose

Mientras esperaban comenzaron a conversar.

Rarity: No sé como agradecerte todo esto...es tan...hermoso...

Fancy: No es nada Rarity, es en agradecimiento por el hermoso traje que me que haras, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Rarity: Pero creo que esto es...demasiado digo...es tan lindo que me encanta.

Fancy: Me alegro mucho que te guste, me gustaría que fuéramos de paseo por los hermosos campo ¿si está de acuerdo?

Rarity: Me encantaría.

Entonces llego el camarero con los platos que estaba decorado muy elegantemente y con hojitas de perejil y puso condimentos en la mesa.

Al terminar de cenar Fancy Pants pago por los 2 platos y se retiraron para dar un pequeño paseo, ya se estaba haciendo tarde, eran las 7:15pm y Spike ya se retiraba de los videojuegos.

Spike: Bueno creo que mejor me voy, Twilight se comenzara a preocupar si no llego y no la quiero ver así desde lo último que paso.

Spike se retiro de los videojuegos y al salir noto a Rarity cerca del parque con el nuevo alumno Fancy Pants.

Spike: Es ese el chico de ayer-dijo y comenzó a seguirlos

Mientras Rarity y Fancy Pants paseaban en el parque viendo la hermosa fauna y flores Spike se escondía y los seguía.

Rarity: Todo esto ha sido tan bello...muchas gracias Fancy Pants...-dijo muy alegre y encantada

Fancy: No hay problema mi lady Rarity...disculpe...

Rarity: Sí...

Fancy: Se acerca el baile y...¿me concedería el honor de acompañarme en dicho hermoso baile?-dijo inclinándose en señal de una pequeña reverencia

Rarity: Fancy Pants...yo...si acepto, me encantaría ir contigo-dijo sonrojada y se dieron un tierno abrazo

Mientras escondido Spike escucho todo y soltó unas lagrimas y se fue de ahí sin que Rarity se diera cuenta, parecía tener el corazón roto.

Eran las 7:45pm y Spike no tuvo ganas de volver a su casa en su lugar se sentó un rato en otro parque en un columpio y cerca de ahí pasaba paseando Sweete Bell sola quien vio a Spike en el parqué y decido saludarlo.

Sweete: Hola Spike ¿cómo estás?-dijo alegre de verlo pero de inmediato cambio al verlo triste

Spike: Hola...Sweete Bell...-dijo desanimado

Sweete: ¿Te siente bien?...yo siempre me siento bien al verte-dijo y puso su mano en su hombro

Spike: Sí...estoy bien...es solo...no importa...

Sweete: Vamos, no era tu mejor amiga, puedes decirme lo que sea.

Spike: Es por...bueno...Rarity, la quería invitar al baile pero parece que ama a alguien más, bueno no importa creo que aún puedo ir con Button a jugar resident evil 6 el juego que ustedes no me dejaron jugar.

Sweete: Bueno, uno no sabe de quién puede enamorarse o eso dice Rarity y también me dijo que el amor tu no lo encuentra, el amor te encuentra a ti.

Spike: Pero creí que sería Rarity-dijo entristeciéndose más

Sweete: Bueno, Rarity quizás le guste el chico nuevo...y al menos a mí tú me pareces lindo-Dijo y le dio un beso en la cara a Spike causando que se sonroje.

Spike se sonrojo por el beso y ya no se sentía mal.

Sweete: Te gustaría jugar un rato en el parque.

Spike: Claro-dijo sin importarle el tiempo

Entonces Spike y Sweete Bell jugaron juntos en el parque, se columpiaron marearon en el juego giratorio.

Spike: Creo voy a sacar mi almuerzo-dijo mareado

Sweete: No seas sucio Jajá-dijo mareada y alegre

Así jugaron un buen rato y luego fueron a los videojuego otra vez juntos, donde Sweete Bell le volvió a ganar en varios de los juego a Spike.

Sweete: Siiiiiiii yo gano-dijo saltando

Spike: ¿Por qué nunca puedo ganarte?

Y pasaron un rato el tiempo hasta que debían irse.

Sweete: Bueno debo irme, Rarity solo me había dejado dar un pequeño paseo

Spike: Son las 8:30pm Twilight debe estar preocupa de forma exagerada.

Sweete: Bueno...nos vemos mañana...

Spike: Sweete Bell espera

Sweete: Sí...

Spike: Bueno...¿te gustaría ir al baile...conmigo?-dijo sonrojado

Sweete: Sí, me encantaría-dijo alegre y le dio un abrazo.

Fue un gran día para Rarity y Sweete Bell y Spike había vuelto a su casa y eran las 9:00pm, Spike al entrar lo primero que vio fue a su hermana Twilight sentada en sillón muy preocupada.

Twilight: Todo estará bien Spike ya viene, Todo estará bien Spike ya viene-se dijo así misma

Spike: Amm...hola...

Twilight: !SPIKE¡ TE DIJE QUE TE QUERIA A LAS 8 Y LLEGAS 1 HORA TARDE-grito preocupada

Spike: Sí...eso...jajá es una historia graciosa.

Espero les allá gustado, por favor dejen sus reviews que me animan mucho a seguir con la historia y esto no es un chiste, es una adivinanza pero solo de juego y es más fácil.

Un granjero tiene 16 ovejas y 8 de ellas fallecieron ¿cuántas ovejas tiene? XD

Espero les guste, les deseo un muy buen día.


	17. Chapter 17

EQUESTRIA GIRLS: SENTIMIENTOS EN CANTERLOT HIGH

Hola a todos, espero se encuentren muy bien, gracias a todos por sus reviews y la adivinanza.

La pregunta era ¿Cuántas ovejas tiene? y la respuesta era 16, tiene 16 ovejas aunque 8 de ellas muertas, la pregunta era un pequeña trampa porque la pregunta no era ¿Cuántas ovejas le quedaron?

Capitulo 17: El baile

Ha pasa una semana y ya era viernes, Twilight Sparkle no estaba preparada porque debía ir con Spike a casa de Rarity para buscar los vestidos.

Twilight: ¿Listo para ir Spike?-dijo emocionada por el baile

Spike: Si listo

Twilight: Muy bien vamos...con que Sweete Bell EH...-dijo molestando

Spike: Oye yo nunca te moleste con Flash

Twilight: Como que no...

Entonces llegaron a casa de Rarity donde estaban sus demás amigas.

Twilight: Hola amigas

Todas: Hola Twilight

Spike: Hola amigas y...donde...

Sweete: !BU¡-salió asustando a Spike

Spike: Wou hola Sweete Bell-dijo y la quedo viendo por lo linda que se veía con Vestido-Te ves...muy...m-muy linda-dijo Sonrojado

Twilight: Muy linda-le susurro a Spike causando que se sonroje

Sweete: Gracias, Rarity me hiso este vestido

Spike: Bueno quizás sea algo descortés que no valla formal

Rarity: No te preocupes querido Spike porque también te hice un bello traje

Entonces Rarity les entrego a todas sus vestidos y a Spike un traje elegante (Eran los mismos que se usaron en la película).

Rainbow: Este traje me hace ver !ASOMBROSA¡

Rarity: Vestido cariño, es un vestido

Rainbow: Como sea

Spike: Es lindo pero pregunta

Sunset: ¿Qué pasa?

Spike: ¿Cómo se ata la corbata de moño?

Sweete: Permíteme-Entonces le ato la corbata- Listo y lindo

Rarity: Bueno amigas ustedes adelántense, debo esperar a Fancy Pants

Entonces en ese mismo momento tocaron el timbre de la casa y Rarity al abrir era Fancy Pants.

Fancy: Buenas tardes my lady Rarity me gustaría preguntar si ¿está listo mi traje?

Rarity: Pero claro cómo no iba a estar listo si lo termine ayer adelante-invito a pasar

Fancy: Con su permiso muchas gracias-Entro y saludo a los demás-Muy buenas tarde señoritas y caballero espero se diviertan en dicho baile

Todas: Hola gracias

Rarity: Aquí está tu traje como lo prometí-dijo mostrando el traje de Fancy Pants

Fancy: Rarity es hermoso es una obra de arte si me permites decirlo

Rarity: Gracias puedes cambiarte en el probador

Y así Fancy Pants se cambio de traje por el que le dio Rarity.

Fancy: Muchas gracias Rarity y dígame ¿cuánto le debo?

Rarity: Ay cariño no se preocupe con esa salida fue más que suficiente con esa cena elegante y eso, así que no debe darme nada

Fancy: Pero creo que debería...

Rarity: No en serio por favor me sentiría muy mal aceptando dinero con todo lo que hiso por mí-interrumpió

Fancy: Bueno Rarity muchas gracias

Applejack: Creo que ahora podemos ir todos juntos.

Fancy: Por favor permítanme llevarlas en mi limusina-Dijo saliendo y mostrando la gran limusina

Rarity: Ay no te hubieras molestado

Fancy: Para nada My lady Rarity, no es una molestia adelante pasen por favor

Fancy Pants abrió la puerta y dejo que todos los demás entraran primero que él, Twilight y sus amigas al entrar se sorprendieron por lo elegante que era por dentro de la limusina, un rato después llegaron al baile y todas le agradecieron a Fancy Pants.

En la entrada de la escuela estaban Flash Sentry, Soarin y Cheese Sándwich esperando a sus novias y amigas para el baile.

Flash: Hola chicas, hola Twilight ¿lista para el baile?

Twilight: Sí

Cheese: Lista para festejar Pinkie Pie

Pinkie: Absolutamente

Soarin: Dashie hola mi amor

Rainbow: Ay sin ser cursi

Soarin: Perdón

Rainbow: Vámonos tontito-dijo y le dio un beso en la cara

Todas entraron al gimnasio donde como siempre Vinyl estaba como Dj y en la mesa de comida estaban Derpy, lyra, Bombón y Octavia.

Flash: Bailamos Twilight

Twilight: Me encantaría

Soarin: Recuerdas que en un baile nos volvimos novios

Rainbow: Sí, vamos a comer algo creo que vi pai de manzana-dijo y Soarin se fue dejándolo una nube de humo

Cheese: Pinkie te reto

Pinkie: Reto aceptado

Sweete: Ay adoro esta canción, vamos Spike-dijo tomando Spike de la mano

Fancy: Señorita Rarity ¿me concedería esta pieza?

Rarity: Con todo gusto Fancy Pants

Entonces paso un poco el rato, Twilight estaba bailando con Flash.

Flash: Entonces...tal vez no debería preguntar

Twilight: ¿Qué pasa?

Flash: Es solo que me preocupa un poco lo de tus recuerdos ¿aún tienes dolores de cabeza?

Twilight: Sí un poco pero qué más puedo hacer, creo que mis recuerdos reprimidos me seguirán causando un poco de dolor.

Flash: Aún no entiendo ¿por que pasa? digo tu quieres olvidar todo eso pero es como si quisieran volver

Twilight: Creo que hay algo que es muy importante que debe volver pero no sé que es *AGH*-dijo con un ligero dolor de cabeza

Flash: Está bien Twilight mejor no lo fuerces-dijo abrazándola

Twilight: Gracias Flash

En otro lugar Spike estaba bailando con Sweete Bell.

Sweete: ¿Te divierte Spike?

Spike: Sí, gracias por venir conmigo

Sweete: Gracias a ti, yo quería venir contigo desde el principio

Spike: Lo siento por...no invitarte antes...

Sweete: Descuida, siempre puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea

Spike: Sweete Bell...

Sweete: Sí Spike

Spike: Fui un tonto en no verlo desde el principio

Sweete: ¿A qué te refieres?

Spike: Recuerdas que me dijiste que tu no encuentras el amor, que el amor te encuentra ti-dijo nervioso y sonrojado

Sweete: Sí y...

En ese momento Spike tomo la mano de Sweete Bell y la miro a los ojos muy sonrojado por lo que quería decir causando que Sweete Bell también se sonroje.

Spike: Sweete Bell creo que te refería a esto ¿te gustaría ser mi...mi...m-mi novia?-dijo sonrojado

Sweete: Spike...sí...acepto...yo te amo desde hace mucho, te quiero mucho-Dijo entonces Spike y Sweete Bell acercaron sus labios y se besaron seguido de un tierno abrazo.

Mientras en otro lugar Fancy Pants bailaba con Rarity.

Rarity: Debo decirlo...aún no dejo de agradecerle por todo

Fancy: No hay problema lady Rarity para mi nada es agradecimiento muy grande y el traje es hermoso.

*Mientras con la Dj*

Octavia: Vinyl me prometiste que hoy pondrías una canción más relajada y calmada.

Vinyl: BAH no es divertido amiga, lo siento pero esta gente quiere gran música.

Octavia: Así Vinyl, no quieres que les diga a todos tu más obscuro secreto ¿o sí?

Vinyl: ¿Qué? sabes que me gustan los platillos chinos que llevan insectos.

Octavia: No, gracias por decirme

Vinyl: AH, está bien pondré una sola canción romántica-Dijo entonces cambio la canción a una romántica.

*Mientras con Rarity y Fancy Pants*

Fancy: Valla que hermosa canción

Rarity: Sí, es muy linda

Fancy: Rarity...

Fancy Pants toma las manos de Rarity y la miro a los ojos.

Fancy: My lady Rarity...debo decirlo...

Rarity: Yo...

Fancy: Rarity, jamás pensé...que encontraría a alguien con quien tengo tanto en común...lady Rarity...

Rarity se sonrojaba y Fancy Pants saco una bella flor de su traje.

Fancy: Lady Rarity...yo la amo, lo supe en el momento en que la vi y sentí...que tenía una conexión con usted...y...Rarity ¿me concedería el gran honor de ser mi novia?-dijo inclinándose y entregándole la flor.

Rarity: Fancy Pants...yo...sí acepto...también lo amo desde que lo conocí y quiero estar a su lado.

Entonces Fancy Pants y Rarity se dieron un beso con un tierno abrazo.

Fancy: Prometo apoyarla en todo, estar a su lado y hacerla feliz-dijo abrazándola

Rarity: Ya lo has hecho.

El baile continuo hasta las 10 de la noche, todas se divirtieron mucho y tuvieron un gran día.

Fancy Pants se ofreció a llevar a Rarity y sus amigas de vuelta a casa, Spike acepto ir pero Twilight decidió ir con Flash.

Twilight iba con Flash en su auto.

Flash: ¿Te divertiste Twilight?

Twilight: Mucho, gracias por llevarme de vuelta

Flash: No hay problema, te amo y sabes que haría todo por ti.

Twilight: *AGH*-tuvo un ligero dolor de cabeza

Flash: ¿Estás bien? tal vez deberías ir a un doctos o algo por tus dolores.

Twilight: No creo que ayuden, solo hay que ignorarlo por favor.

Flash: Está bien, pero enserio me preocupa Twilight.

Twilight: Gracias.

Y así Flash dejo a Twilight en su casa, se despidieron con un beso pero Twilight sigue sufriendo de esos dolores de cabeza.

Espero les allá gustado, por favor dejen sus reviews que me animan mucho a seguir con la historia, y dejo unas preguntas si no les molesta.

1-¿Qué será tan importante en los recuerdos reprimidos de Twilight?

2-¿Cual es la pareja que más les gusta?

3-¿Llegara la película de MARVEL CIVIL WAR?

4-¿Por qué siempre me salgo del tema? XDDDDDD

Espero les allá gustado, les deseo un muy buen día.


	18. Chapter 18

EQUESTRIA GIRLS: SENTIMIENTOS EN CANTERLOT HIGH

Capitulo 18: Noche de chicos

Ha pasado otra semana y era día jueves y en la escuela Canterlot High estaba Flash Sentry hablando con Cheese Sándwich.

Flash: Entonces ¿ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

Cheese: Sí, entregare las invitaciones porque...El chico con el que quieres celebra...

Flash: Sin canciones-interrumpió-Entrega la mitad de las invitaciones y yo la otra y que Twilight no se entere.

Cheese: Muy bien

Flash: Está será la mejor noche de chicos

Entonces por un lado Flash entrego algunas invitaciones mientras por otro lado fue Cheese.

Flash: Soarin, toma-dijo entregándole una invitación

Soarin: Uh, noche de chicos, yo me apunto

Flash: Pero por favor no le digas a Twilight

*Mientras*

Cheese: Fancy Pants ten una invitación para una noche de chicos

Cheese: Mmm...parece interesante, con mucho gusto acepto su invitación, los veré mañana en la noche, que tenga un buen día.

Cheese: Gracias amigo

*Mientras*

Flash: Big Mach, te gustaría una noche de chicos con nosotros

Big Mach: Sip

Flash: Gracias, ten la invitación, pero no le digas a nadie y mucho menos a Twilight

Big Mach: Sip

*Mientras*

En la estación de policía.

Shining Armor: Que aburrido, nunca pasa nada interesante

Cheese: FELICIDADES GANASTE UN PREMIO-dijo sacando globos con serpentinas

Shining: WUHHO ¿y qué gane?

Cheese: UNA NOCHE DE CHICOS CONMIGO Y COMPAÑIA

Shining:...WUHHO...

*El que lee esto será visitado por su poni favorito*

Flash: Spike ¿te gustaría una noche solo para hombre? te enfrentara en videojuegos a grande contrincantes como yo, y tu hermano también vendrá.

Spike: CLARO, MUCHAS GRACIAS YO...

Flash: SSSSSHHHHHH, por favor no lo digas fuerte, Twilight no debe enterarse de esto

Spike: ¿Por qué?

Flash: Porque tuve que cancelar una cita con Twilight y le dije debía hacer mucha tarea atrasada pero fue mentira.

Spike: Entendido mi boca esta con candado.

Flash: Gracias amigo

Al día siguiente ya era viernes por la noche y Shining Armor fue a buscar a su hermano Spike, quien estaba en la puerta esperándolo.

Shining: Listo hermanito

Spike: Listo

Twilight: Un minuto ¿a dónde van?-dijo de brazos cruzados

Shining: Nosotros...vamos...ahhh...

Spike: A comer helado...

Shining: !SI¡ por helado-dijeron nerviosos

Twilight: Uh ¿puedo ir? a mí me encanta el helado

Shining: !NO¡ porque...porque...

Spike: Son sabores nuevos y tal vez no te gusten...

Twilight: En serio...pero si a mí me gusta casi todo los sabores.

Spike: Si...pero...es que...

Shining: Es por trabajo me enviaron a fiscalizar los nuevo sabores

Twilight: Y llevas a Spike por trabajo...

Shining: Si...bueno...adiós

Spike: Adiós-se fueron corriendo al auto

Twilight: Mmm...algo me huele muy mal-dijo con sospecha

En la casa de Flash Sentry, Spike y Shining Armor llegaron y tocaron la puerta para ser recibidos por Flash.

Flash: Hola amigos gracias por venir

Shining: Claro no hay problema

Flash: Twilight sabe

Spike: No

Flash: Perfecto entren

Ya adentro en la habitación de Flash estaban sus demás amigos Soarin, Cheese, Big Mach y Fancy Pants.

Flash: Amigos llegaron Spike y su hermano

Todos: !SI¡

Cheese: ¿Y que haremos primero?

Soarin: Se me ocurre...

Entonces encontraron un videojuego online de internet que sugirió Soarin en el que debías tener un personaje y sobrevivir y pelear contra otros rivales en un campo, Shining, Flash y Soarin tenían sus notebooks y jugaron pero el notebook de Shining lo uso Spike.

Flash: Oigan miren mi Mamá también está jugando

Cheese: No sabía que tu mamá jugara.

Flash: Pero claro ella y yo siempre somos equipo.

Soarin: Así que esa es tu mamá

Flash: Si

Soarin: JAJAJAJA mira de manera golpeo y pisoteo a tu mamá-dijo golpeando a la madre Flash en el juego

Flash: ERES UN...DEJA A MI MAMÁ DESCANZAR EN PAZ

Soarin: Como usted ordene

Entonces en el juego Soarin le corto la cabeza a la mamá de Flash.

Flash: !NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO¡ TE DIJE QUE LA DEJARAS DESCANZAR EN PAZ A QUE LA DEJARAS Y NO A QUE LA MUTILARAS Y LUEGO LE ORINES EN SU CABEZA

Soarin: JAJAJAJA ahora que aras sin tu mamá

Flash: ¿Así tratas a tus padres? quizás por eso tu papito siempre se va de viaje de negocios.

Cheese: JAJAJA así que Soarin necesita un padre...Oye Soarin te gustaría que yo fuera por lo menos tu hermano adoptivo.

Soarin: Rayos no, ni por la copa mundial de futbol

Cheese: Ya es tarde pequeño demonio por ahora soy tu nuevo hermano loco y fiestero

Soarin: !NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡

Cheese: Vamos Soarin no es para tanto si yo también te quiero, ahora ve por serpentinas porque te voy a bautizar con el apellido Sándwich o te estrangularé a lo Homero Simpson

Soarin: Ya me hartaste te matare tu personaje

Entonces en el juego Soarin disparo una flecha a Cheese pero lo falla y le da a otro.

Spike: !NNNNOOOOOOO¡ tú le querías dar Cheese y ahora tendré que pelear a muerte en la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón para revivir a mi compañero como por decimo quinta vez.

Cheese: Spike no te preocupes que para eso está Cheese Sándwich para dar mucho amor y cariño a todos los niños y el mundo.

Shining: A donde la viste si la última vez que nos vimos me golpeaste con un raqueta y me maquillaste de payaso, agradece que no te arrestara con tu loca novia.

Cheese: Mi novia es muy tierna lo pelo esponjadito

Soarin: Aunque hay que admitir que si puede llegar a ser un poco loquita

Spike: Me vengare Soarin

Soarin: Lo dice el chico que perdió en Mortal Kombat por su noviecita

Spike: Al menos no perdí más de 3 veces como a ti te paso y siempre buscabas niños menores de edad para vencer y siempre perdías.

Flash: JAJAJAJAJAJA

Soarin: No te rías o te acuso con tu novia sabe lo todo

Flash: Y lo dice el que tiene un novia poco femenina

Fancy: Debo admitir que me parece un poco vulgar que Rainbow Dash se fuerce mucho físicamente, creo debería cuidarse un poco más y no herirse así lo siento.

Soarin: Lo dice el que tiene una novia que es muy delicada.

Fancy: Si permites decirlo Lady Rarity es una señorita muy fina y Rainbow Dash me parece muy poco femenina.

Soarin: Y tu hermana JAJAJA

Fancy: Me disculpas pero no tengo hermana y si tuviera tendría la misma educación que yo y seria una señorita igual a Rarity.

*Mientras en casa de Twilight*

Twilight llamo a Cadence para preguntar por Shining Armor.

Twilight: Halo Cadence

Cadence: Twilight ¿qué pasa?

Twilight: Quisiera saber si has visto a mi hermano

Cadence: No, dijo que debía ir a hacer papeleo en la policía.

Twilight: Con que si eh... luego te llamo-Dijo colgando

Entonces Twilight se dirigió a la casa de Flash caminando.

Paso un tiempo y en la casa de Flash.

Flash: Big Mach tu qué opinas crees que pueda ser policía algún día

Big Mach: Tal ves

Shining: Pues empieza a entrenar, que Soarin te entrene

Cheese: Amigos no quiero alarmar pero Twilight se acerca y esta a 3 cuadras de aquí-dijo mirando en telescopio

Flash: !QUÉ¡

Big Mach: Sip

Flash: Ay no, ay no, ay no por suerte mi madre salió, pronto inicien plan de escape alfa 9 delta.

Soarin: A que te refieres amigo

Flash: Llama a tu mamá dile que nos reciba un rato

Soarin: No sé si pueda

Flash: Hazlo o le digo a Dash te orinaste cuando tenias 12 años en frente de la clase

Soarin: !RAYOS¡

Shining: Rápido la mitad al auto de Flash y la otra mitad al Shining móvil.

Todo salieron corriendo, algunos al auto de Flash y otros al auto de Shining.

Shining: Nananananana Batman...digo...ay ¿por qué nunca me sale?

Entonces ambos autos partieron rápido y fueron a la casa de Soarin, por suerte nos los vio Twilight quien llego a la casa de Flash y toco la puerta sin respuesta.

Twilight: Parece que no hay nadie.

Entonces en casa de Soarin que por suerte estaba cerca ya habían llegado.

Fancy: Mis más sinceras muchas gracias señora.

Madre de Soarin: No hay problema pero me hijo no cause problemas y que tome su siesta porque siempre se pone como loco diciendo que destruirá el mundo si no duerme.

Soarin: Mamá

Spike: Madre mía si Twilight se entera me castigar sin videojuegos y sin salir con Sweete Bell por 1 mes.

Shining: No quiero pensar en que hará conmigo, me acusara con Cadence porque le prometí una cena con ella solos hoy pero le dije que tenía trabajo.

Flash: Amigos yo cancele una cita con ella por esto.

Shining: Yo te entiendo amigo, lo hice una vez y Cadence me descubrió.

*Mientras con Twilight*

Twilight: ¿a quién puedo llamar?...ya sé

Entonces llamo a la madre de Soarin quien había contestado desde su casa.

Madre: Twilight...si...buscas a Flash y sus amigos si aquí están con todos sus amigos juntos en una noche de chicos.

Todos: !NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO¡

Twilight: Gracias-colgó-Ahora ya los tengo

Flash: ESTAMOS MUERTOS, ESTAMOS BIEN, BIEN MUERTOS

Fancy: Si me permites decirlo sí...estoy totalmente de acuerdo

Cheese: Eso no ayuda necesitamos huir ¿tú qué opinas Big Mach?

Big Mach: Sip

Shining: Bien tenemos oportunidad, cerca de aquí hay un bosque, podemos escondernos ahí un rato.

Entonces salieron que por desgracia Twilight estaba cerca y los vio correr hacia el bosque.

Flash y sus amigos salieron corriendo sin sus autos y se entraron al bosque, cruzaron un rio que era muy grande con sin puente pero pudieron saltarlo pero la corriente era fuerte.

Cheese: Nos salvamos, Twilight no podrá cruzar el fuerte rio.

Flash: Estamos a salvo

En ese entonces Twilight se metió en el rio caminando enojada hasta que se hundió hasta el fondo y luego de un rato sale caminando como si nada aún enojada.

Soarin: Acaso tu novia es Terminator-Dijo nervioso

Flash: No me preguntes, pregúntale a sus hermanos.

Shining: Preguntas después, correr ahora.

Entonces los chicos comenzaron a correr nuevamente.

Twilight: Piensa donde se podrían esconder muy cerca...eso es

*Mientras*

Big Mach: Podemos ocultarnos en mi granero.

Spike: Andando.

Entonces corrieron a la granja APPLE para esconderse en el granero, Flash y iba primero pero entonces una trampa se activo cerca de un árbol y Flash fue el primero en caer atrapando a todos.

Cheese: ¿Qué es esto?

Spike: Una red

Flash: ¿Pero quién fue el chistosito?

Fancy: Discúlpame Shining pero me estas pateando

Spike: ¿Alguien ve mi brazo?

Big Mach: Creo que es este

Soarin: !AUCH¡ ese es el mío.

Twilight: HA-HA

Flash: Twilight mi amor...hola...¿c-c-cómo estás?

Twilight: Así que este es el montón de tarea que tenias no.

Flash: Sí...digo no...digo...por favor no me hagas nada

Twilight: Descuida te tengo un regalito para cuando salgan, Spike creo que te gusta estar castigado sin videojuegos y sin salir con Sweete Bell por 1 mes.

Spike: No por favor Twilight

Twilight: Shining Armor ¿qué dirá Cadence cuando le diga?

Shining: No, no Twilight

Twilight: Soarin a Rainbow Dash le encantara saber que te orinaste cuando tenias 12 años

Soarin: !LE DIJISTE FLASH¡

Twilight: Fue sin querer

Twilight: Big Mach a Applejack le encantara saber que tú te tomaste toda las ultimas sidras de manzanas y sip yo lo vi.

Big Mach: NOP, NOP, NOP, NOP

Twilight: A Pinkie Pie le gustara saber que rompiste la promesa de no compartir fiestas más que con ella.

Cheese: Era mi prima, por favor Twilight las Pinkie promesas son legendarias.

Twilight: Fancy Pants a Rarity...a Rarity...bueno creo no has hecho nada malo.

Fancy: Gracias por favor no le diga a Lady Rarity

Twilight: Es verdad...a ella le gustara mucho saber que tu fuiste un cómplice

Fancy: Por favor Lady Rarity no le gustara nada lo que hice.

Twilight: Ahora si me disculpan tengo que hacer unas llamadas

Flash: Espera nos dejaras aquí colgados.

Entonces Twilight clavo una navaja en el árbol donde estaban.

Twilight: Lo quiero de vuelta-Dijo retirándose

Flash: No por favor no nos dejes.

Cheese: Amigos no quiero alarmar pero hace tiempo que no voy al baño...esperen...ah, no importa ya no lo necesito.

Soarin: NO

Shining: Que asco

Flash: Esperen...tengo la navaja...déjenme ver si puedo...

Entonces Flash corto la red desde abajo cayendo primero y todos los demás cayeron encima de él doliéndole la espalda.

Flash: AHHHH...AHHH...AH mi espalda...¿qué es esto?...una nota que dice

Nota de Twilight: Querido Flash espero te guste tu pequeño dolor de espalda de regalo, con cariño Twilight Sparkle.

Y fue así como Twilight Sparkle obtuvo la venganza de su novio y amigos, algunos fueron humillados y otros recibieron una lección de sus novias, pero todo salió bien para Twilight y sus amigas.

Espero les allá gustado, este fue el capítulo más largo que he escrito XD, espero les allá gustado, por favor dejen sus reviews que me animan mucho a seguir con la historia, les deseo un muy buen día.


	19. Chapter 19 y disculpas

EQUESTRIA GIRLS: SENTIMIENTOS EN CANTERLOT HIGH

Antes quisiera pedir disculpas por el capitulo que puse anteriormente de los chistes y vi que nadie les gusto así que decidí eliminarlo y poner el verdadero capitulo, lo siento mucho si a nadie le gusto y prometo nunca volver a hacerlo, este si es un capitulo serio me disculpo nuevamente y espero les guste el verdadero capitulo.

Capitulo 19: Nuevas alumnas.

Ha pasado un mes y en la escuela Canterlot High todo estaba tranquilo, ya era hora del almuerzo y en el comedor se encontraban Twilight y sus amigas.

Applejack: Escucharon la noticia

Rainbow: Dicen que vendrán nuevas alumnas

Rarity: Dicen que son algo conocidas por su bello canto.

Twilight: ¿Y quienes creen que sean?

Sunset: Ni idea, es todo lo que nos dijeron y la directora Celestia me pidió que le diera un recorrido por la escuela.

Entonces llega Flash a ver a Twilight.

Flash: Twilight hola, hola amigas-saludo con un beso a Twilight

Twilight: Hola Flash

Flash: ¿Ya supieron la noticia?

Pinkie: Sí nuevas alumnas, tal vez sean mis nuevas amigas.

Flash: Sí pero me refería a la muestra musical, habrá una nueva muestra musical y Twilight me gustaría que vinieras y escuches mi nueva canción.

Twilight: Claro ¿cuándo es la muestra?

Flash: Es en el miércoles, en 2 días a las 4pm.

Twilight: Claro, ahí estaré.

Y así pasaron los 2 días, las nuevas alumnas aún no llegaban y los alumnos los dejaron salir antes por la muestra porque se necesitaban a los profesores y a los alumnos que debían ayudar, así que para pasar el tiempo Twilight y Flash decidieron salir un rato mientras esperaban.

han pasado 3 meses desde la relación de Twilight y Flash, así que Flash decidió hacer algo un poco nostálgico.

Flash: Twilight ya llevamos 3 meses y me alegro que todo allá ido bien entre nosotros

Twilight: Sin mencionar lo que me hiciste hace un mes-dijo riendo

Flash: Sí...creo que mejor olvido que paso eso pero prometo nunca volver a mentir, en fin lo que trato de decir es que te amo y siempre te amare y quisiera que mientras esperamos hagamos lo que hicimos la primera vez que salimos.

Twilight: Te entiendo, será tan nostálgico...como la primera vez que te conocí-dijo encantada.

Entonces fueron a un paseo al parque como lo hicieron la primera vez que salieron, después de 3 meses las flores y el fauna había florecido arto todo se veía más lindo.

Twilight: Mira toda el parque se ve más hermoso que la primera vez que vinimos.

Flash: Al igual que tú, cada día yo te veo más hermosa-Dijo causando que Twilight se sonroje.

Twilight: Sabes...aún conservo la flor que me regalaste la primera vez, la tengo guardad y no se ha marchitado.

Flash: ¿En serio? eso es raro pero no importa, me parece poco que te regale una simple flor.

Twilight: Sí pero para mí es un regalo con mucho amor.

Después fueron a Sugar cub corner como lo hicieron la primera vez, estaban sentados tomando unas malteadas frías.

Flash: Ya casi es hora de la muestra.

Twilight: Sí...*AGH*...-sufrió un ligero dolor de cabeza

Flash: ¿Estás bien? ¿otro recuerdo?-dijo preocupado

Twilight: No, se me congelo el cerebro-dijo riendo

Flash: Oh, tómalo más despacio, te dije despacio.

Twilight: Sí pero hoy en día quien hace caso y lo toma lento

Flash: ¿Vamos a la muestra musical?

Twilight: Sí vamos

Entonces volvieron a la escuela y fueron al gimnasio donde se hacia la muestra musical y se encontraron con sus amigas.

Rarity: Twilight ahí estas

Twilight Sí, no me lo iba a perder

Rarity: Y tú Flash apresúrate porque ya casi te toca.

Flash: A claro gracias-dijo subiendo por el escenario para comenzar.

Entonces la princesa Celestia dijo el siguiente alumno en presentarse.

Celestia: Y el siguiente alumno en presentarse es Flash Sentry.

Entonces Flash se subió al escenario.

Flash: Gracias, está canción se la dedico a mi novia que la amo mucho y quizás para algunos sea muy poco 3 meses pero a mí no me importa el tiempo si estoy con Twilight, espero les guste-dijo y comenzó a cantar

_Yo solamente quiero amarte_

_y todo mi calor brindarte_

_te hare olvidar..._

_esas penas que te hacen mal..._

_Hay que dar sentimiento..._

_y cada momento vivirlo..._

_Te hare olvidar..._

_esas penas que te hacen mal..._

_Con el amor wow wow Woow..._

_Se puede hacer siempre lo mejor._

_Con el amor wow wow Woow..._

_Los sueños que tengas se van a cumplir..._

_Si tu lo deseas puede volar..._

_Solo tienes que confiar..._

_mucho en ti y seguir._

_Puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo._

_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar..._

_Si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar..._

_!OH...MI AMOR...¡_

(Opening de digimon 1, version en español por el cantante "Cesar Franco")

Celestia: Muchas gracias Flash Sentry

Flash se bajo del escenario fue donde Twilight quien estaba llorando de felicidad.

Flash: ¿Estás bien Twilight?

Twilight: Sí...es solo...que eso fue tan hermoso y muchas gracias te amo-dijo besándolo con un tierno abrazo.

Flash: Yo también te amo Twilight y te prometo que no importa que pase yo siempre estaré a tu lado y te apoyare-dijo causando que ambos se sonrojen.

En ese momento Twilight tuvo otro recuerdo donde Twilight vio una sombra que dijo "siempre t apoyare"

Twilight: ¿_Qué significa estas confusos recuerdos?_-Pensó

Celestia: Y ahora las nuevas alumnas que empiezan dando unas de su canciones as famosas, denle una aplauso unas chicas muy conocidas, Las Dazzligns.

Flash: ¿Dijo Dazzligs?

Entonces se abrió el telón y se presentaron 3 chicas, una de cabello naranja, una de cabello morado y otra de cabello azul que cantaron su canción llamada "bajo un hechizo ahora estas".

Al terminar de cantar mucho de los alumnos quedaron encantados.

¿?: Gracias, muchas gracias, mi nombre es mi Adagio Dazzle y mis hermanas Aria y Sonata y juntas somos las Dazzligns

Flash: Wou no había visto a Aria desde hace mucho tiempo y veo que a mejorado bastante.

Twilight: ¿Se conocen?

Flash: Hace mucho tiempo fuimos a un campamento de música, ella y yo fuimos compañeros de grupo.

En ese entonces se acerca Aria hacia Flash.

Aria: Flash Sentry...ha pasado un tiempo amigo

Flash: Sí, has mejorado mucho en tu canto, recuerdo que no era muy buena cantante.

Aria: Sí pero todo cambio.

Entonces llegan sus hermanas Adagio y Sonata.

Rarity: Hola, es un gusto conocerlas y darles la bienvenida

Sonata: El gusto es nuestro gracias.

Adagio: Sí muchas gracias

Sunset: Es placer conocerlas, soy Sunset Shimer soy quien les dará el recorrido por la escuela, puedo darles el recorrido ahora si gustan.

Adagio: Nos encantaría.

Sunset: Pasen por aquí por favor.

Aria: Deberíamos juntarnos y hablar algún día Flash

Flash: Claro, cuando pueda.

Fue gran día en la escuela Canterlot High ahora con nuevas alumnas.

Espero les allá gustado y me disculpo nuevamente, por favor dejen sus reviews y Las Dazzligns aquí no son malvadas, son solo alumnas normales en este fic, Les deseo un muy buen día.


	20. Chapter 20

EQUESTRIA GIRLS: SENTIMIENTOS EN CANTERLOT HIGH

Capitulo 20: Recuerdos musicales

Al día siguiente en la escuela Canterlot High ya era hora de almorzar y las nuevas alumnas, las Dazzligns se sentaron en una mesa mientras por otro lado se sentaron Twilight y sus amigas en otra.

Flash se disponía a sentarse está vez con Twilight y estaba por hacerlo pero aparece Aria.

Aria: Hey Flash ven siéntate conmigo...

Flash: Bueno es que yo...

Aria: Vamos bobo-dijo llevándose a Flash a la fuerza

Twilight: Supongo que estará bien-se susurro así misma

Aria se llevo a Flash a una mesa separada de sus hermanas estando solos, mientras que sus hermanas solo las veían.

Adagio: Mira eso me sorprende ¿no crees Sonata?

Sonata: Sí me sorprende, ese letrero de salida de emergencia solo apunta a una pared ¿qué pasara si surge una emergencia? ¿solo atraviesa la pared?

Adagio: No me refería a la pared

Mientras Flash y Aria.

Flash: Bueno...Aria sé que eres mi amiga pero...quería ir con mi novia a almorzar

Aria: Espera...¿tienes novia?-dijo y parecía algo molesta

Flash: Sí, Twilight es mi novia y me gustaría almorzar con ella si no te molesta

Aria: No, entiendo...es solo que...bueno eras mi único amigo y creí que podríamos almorzar pero...veo que tienes cosas más importantes-dijo mostrándose algo triste

Flash: Ah...supongo que está bien estar contigo por hoy

Aria: Gracias, ha pasado tiempo desde el campamento y veo que eres todo un rockero

Flash: Gracias, aunque solo es un pasa tiempo y lo que realmente quiero ser es un policía

Aria: Un policía eh, eso es cool

Flash: Gracias pero me falta practica.

Aria: Ya lo lograras y...dime ¿tienes algo que hacer en la tarde?

Flash: Bueno...no pero...

Aria: Perfecto, ¿te gustaría salir hoy?

Flash: Bueno...está bien

Aria: Perfecto te veo después clases.

Mientras en la otra mesa solo observaban sus hermanas.

Adagio: Okey no sé porque está así Aria.

Sonata: Porque está sentada, todos nos sentamos alguna vez.

Adagio: AH no me refería a eso, me refería a que ella no le gusta ser muy sociable y míralo con Flash.

Sonata: Ah ya veo

Mientras Twilight también observaba.

Twilight: _Flash saldrá con Aria, tranquila Twilight ya cometiste ese error con Sunset y no lo volveré a hacer_-Pensó

Después de clases, Aria y Flash salieron a un simple paseo por la ciudad.

Flash: Y...¿dónde has estado en todo este tiempo?

Aria: Mis hermanas y yo estábamos de viaje, intentamos ser un poco más conocidas llevando nuestros canto en las ciudades que podíamos.

Flash: Viajaron por muchos lugares eso es genial

Aria: Sí...lo fue

Después del paseo, pasaron por el campo donde habían ido al campamento de música hace años.

Aria: Mira...ahí fue donde acampamos por primara vez

Flash: Sí, recuerdo que eras una pésima cantante

Aria: He mejorado y recuerdo que tú eras pésimo guitarrista

Flash: Oye he mejorado

Aria: Recuerdas cuando nos hicieron equipo y tuvimos que crear una canción ¿la recuerdas?

Flash: Sí...creo, un poco

Aria: Veamos

Flash: ¿Ahora, cantarla?

Aria: Tienes miedo que sea mejor que tú

Flash Yo o le temo a nada-Entonces ambos comenzaron a cantar

_El mundo he de cambiar_

_para ir a un futuro ideal._

_Para ir a un futuro ideal_

_en donde no reine el mal._

_Lo hare con decisión _

_un mundo lleno de esplendor_

_Es mi ilusión._

_Con temor iba mi corazón_

_sin poder el futuro esperar_

_sin pensar._

_Ni ningún aliento_

_me podría animar._

_Pero un día te conocí_

_y encontré...motivo para vivir_

_Con tu ternura e ingenuidad_

_conocí la verdad._

_Brotando en mi un anheló._

_El mundo he de cambiar._

_Quiero ver que podrá llegar_

_un nuevo amanecer._

_Pues a tu lado sé_

_que mi futuro no es obscuro._

_Cambiare_

_pues hoy sé _

_que lo lograre._

_Junto a mi vas a estar._

_Abre tus alas _

_ven._

_Un mundo donde reine el bien_

_hay que lograr._

(Opening 1 de inuyasha)

Aria: Aún tenemos el toque

Aria: Sí y tu voz a cambiado, eres buena al cantar

Aria: Gracias...enserio te extrañe desde que termino el campamento.

Mientras en casa de Twilight, ella estaba en cama leyendo al ver la flor que le regalo Flash, Twilight noto que uno de los pétalos había caído.

Twilight: Supongo que ya la flor a madurado mucho.

Espero les allá gustado, por favor dejen sus reviews que me animan mucho a seguir la historia, les deseo un muy buen día.


	21. Chapter 21

EQUESTRIA GIRLS: SENTIMIENTOS EN CANTERLOT HIGH

Capitulo 21: Flor marchita

Después de una semana, era lunes y nuevamente Twilight y Spike debían ir a la escuela y durante el fin de semana la flor que le dio Flash a Twilight se le habían caído más pétalos aunque no le importo a Twilight.

Mientras pasaba la hora de clases, Twilight veía como Flash convivía más con Aria y eso también le sorprendía a sus hermanas Adagio y Sonata, sin embargo Twilight no quería cometer el error que cometió con Sunset Shimer.

Ya era hora del almuerzo y Twilight decidió pasar el rato después del almuerzo con Flash así que fue a buscarlo.

Twilight: Hola Flash

Flash: Hola Twilight ¿sucede algo?

Twilight: No, solo... vine a verte

Flash: Estoy bien ¿y tú, todo bien en las clases?

Twilight: Sí, como siempre...Flash, estaba pensando que podríamos salir hoy y...

Flash: ¿Hoy?...oh, lo siento Twilight es que...hice planes con Aria, ella me iba a mostrar el lugar donde ensayan y dice que hay un nuevo curso de música al que podría entrar.

Twilight: Ah, entiendo...gustos musicales, te veo luego

Flash: Claro adiós-Dijo retirándose

Después del día de clases Flash fue invitado a casa de las Dazzligns donde estaban practicando en la cochera una nueva canción y Flash estaba de espectador.

Después de que terminaran de practicar las Dazzligns estaban contentas de como quedo la canción.

Sonata: Sí, me gusto mucho como quedo-Dijo dando pequeños saltitos

Aria: A mí también

Adagio: No estuvo nada mal chicas pero tengo una pregunta Aria

Aria: ¿Cual?

Adagio: ¿Flash?-Dijo apuntando a Flash que estaba sentado observando

Aria: ¿Qué? lo invite para que nos diga lo que piensa de la canción

Flash: Si me permiten decirlo creo que su canción es muy buena y tienen hermosas voces

Sonata: Gracias, si me olvido un poquito la letra

Adagio: Pero vamos mejorando, bueno los dejamos, Sonata y yo volveremos a nuestro cuarto.

Sonata: Adiós y que pasen bonita tarde-Dijo retirándose

Aria: Entonces ¿realmente te gusto la canción?

Flash: Sí, fue genial

Aria: Gracias

*Mientras en casa de Twilight*

Twilight estaba normalmente en su habitación leyendo para pasar el tiempo mientras por otro lado estaba Spike en los videojuegos como siempre y es interrumpido al sonar el teléfono.

Twilight: !SPIKE PUESDE CONTESTAR POR FAVOR¡-Grito desde su cuarto.

Spike: Ya voy-Contesto el teléfono-Hola

¿?: Hola Spike

Spike: ¿Papá?

Night Light: Sí soy yo ¿como estas?

Spike: Si muy bien y mamá ¿están bien?

Night: Sí disculpa ¿está Twilight?

Spike: Claro

Entonces Spike llevo el teléfono con Twilight.

Spike: Twilight es papá-Dijo entregándole el teléfono

Twilight: ¿En serio?...Hola ¿Papá?

¿?: No soy tu papá, soy un ladrón te teléfono y tengo secuestrado a tus padres

Twilight: Papá yo reconozco tu voz, no puedes engañarme igual que Shining Armor o Spike

Night: Entonces para que preguntas

Twilight: Jajaja ya ¿pasa algo?

Night: No nada malo, te llamo para decirte que nuestro viaje por trabajo está finalizando y pronto volveremos a casa pero aún no hay fecha definida

Twilight: Por favor llamen antes de llegar por...

Night: Me quieres presentar a nuestro futuro yerno

Twilight: ¿Qué? ¿cómo lo supieron? yo nunca les con...

Night: Adivina...fue Shining Armor

Twilight: Ah, mi hermano que bocón que es

Night: Bueno te llamaremos cuando volvamos

Twilight: Está bien

Night: Adiós querida

Twilight: Adiós

Spike: y ¿qué dijo?

Twilight: Pronto volverán, tal vez deba decirle a Flash para que los conozca

Spike: Sí pero dile otro día digo porque a que lleguen

Twilight: Tienes razón, estoy aburrida ¿quieres ir un rato a Sugar cube corne a tomar algo?

Spike: Claro, también estoy algo aburrido

Entonces Twilight y Spike salieron para tomar algo y pasar el rato.

Mientras en Sugar cube corner ya estaban Flash y Aria pasando el rato.

Flash: Bueno entonces ¿a veces te aburres de tus conciertos?

Aria: Sí es porque cansa, Sonata ya rompió mi micrófono 5 veces y siempre tuve repararlo y a veces Adagio suele ser un poco mandona.

Flash: Valla, mi banda y yo siempre nos ponemos de acuerdo para evitar discusión.

Aria: Ojala mis hermanas fueran así, sabes a veces es agradable que un amigo escuche, gracias

Flash: Pues, de nada

Mientras Twilight y Spike iban llegando, Flash y Aria iban saliendo.

Flash: Bueno debo irme, nos vemos mañana-Dijo retirándose pero Aria lo detiene

Aria: Flash espera...yo...

Flash: ¿Pasa algo?

Aria: Yo...yo...lo diré, tú me gustas desde que te conocí en ese campamento y creí que teníamos mucho en común y lo que siento...es algo que nunca había sentido antes.

Flash: Aria...yo lo siento pero...-Pero no completa la frase porque Aria se abalanzo y lo beso y cerca lo vio Twilight quien estaba llegando con Twilight

Spike: ¿Ese no es Flash?

Twilight: Yo...yo...tengo que irme Spike-Dijo corriendo de vuelta

Twilight: Twilight espera

Flash: Aria ¿qué has hecho? yo no te amo, yo amo a Twilight y eso nunca cambiara-Dijo molesto y separándose de Aria

Aria: Yo...ay lo siento esto fue un error nunca debí hacerlo-Dijo arrepentida

Flash: Está bien pero no lo vuelvas a hacer

Aria: No lo hare quizás debamos dejar de vernos un rato

Flash: No, está bien podemos seguir siendo amigos, en Canterlot High he aprendido mucho sobre amistad y podemos seguir siendo amigos

Aria: Gracias, y lo siento enserio

Flash: No pasa nada, mejor vuelvo a casa ya que mañana hay clases.

Aria: Claro adiós

Mientras casa de Twilight, ella se había encerrado en su cuarto donde se recostó y solo podía pensar en lo que vio.

Spike: Twilight vamos, estoy seguro que debe haber una explicación... y no contesta-Dijo retirándose

Twilight miro la flor de nuevo y vio que se había marchitado por completo y en lo profundo de su corazón sentía un gran daño aún no teniendo heridas físicas.

Hasta aquí el capitulo, la flor ya se ha marchitado completo ¿qué creen que pase después?, por favor dejen sus reviews que me animan mucho a seguir la historia y les dejo unas preguntas si no les molesta

1-¿Qué creen que pasara con Twilight?

2-¿Flash se atreverá a contarle la verdad?

3-¿Volverá Liu Kang en Mortal Kombat X?

4- Y...de nuevo me salí de tema ¿Cierto? XD

Ya está casi terminando el fic, les deseo un muy buen día.


	22. Chapter 22

EQUESTRIA GIRLS: SENTIMIENTOS EN CANTERLOT HIGH

Capitulo 22: Disculpas

Al día siguiente, Twilight Sparkle nuevamente fue a la escuela donde se encontró con sus amigas antes de entrar a clases.

Fluttershy: Twilight buenos días

Twilight: Buenos días amigas...-Dijo y aprecia algo preocupada

Applejack: ¿Estás bien amiga? normalmente siempre estas feliz de venir a clases

Twilight: Estoy bien, no me pasa nada

Applejack: Twilight créeme sé cuando dice la verdad y cuando no

Twilight: Yo... vi a Flash besar a... Aria cuando fui ayer a Sugar cube corner...y yo...

Rarity: Te sientes lastimada

Twilight: Sí yo...no ...me lo explico ¿por qué Flash lo haría?

Rarity: Tal vez tenga una explicación

Twilight: Tal vez... pero...

En ese momento estaba llegando Flash y las chicas no lo querían juzgar aún.

Twilight: Disculpen... yo... tengo que irme-Dijo retirándose evitando ver a Flash

Flash: Hola amigas ¿disculpen han visto a Twilight?

Pinkie: Acaba de irse para no vert...- pero se tapa la boca

Flash: Disculpa

Rarity: Lo que Pinkie Pie quiso decir es... parecen que tienen un pequeño problema, tal vez deberías hablar con Twilight

Twilight: Pero no entiendo ¿qué problema tendría con Twilight?

Rarity: Por eso te dije que mejor vallas a hablar con ella anda-dijo empujando un poco a Flash

Flash: Amm...¿Okey?

Entonces Flash intento buscar a Twilight pero no pudo encontrarla, durante las horas de clases cuando miraba a Twilight ella se escondía entre sus libros y cuadernos abiertos y durante el recreo ella no quería ver a Flash y lo evitaba, entonces Aria se encontró con Flash.

Aria: Flash ¿qué pasa? pareces algo cansado

Flash: Es que he estado buscando a Twilight pero creo que trata de evitarme-Dijo algo cansado de buscar a Twilight

Aria: Es raro y ¿le preguntaste a sus amigas?

Flash: Sí pero no me dicen nada, pero...quizás Spike sepa algo

Aria: Quizás

Flash: Bueno voy a hablar con él, nos vemos-Dijo en busca de Spike

Después de un tiempo Flash encontró a Spike nuevamente estaba perdiendo en videojuegos contra Sweetie Bell aún haciendo equipo con Button y con Applebloom y Scootalo de espectadoras.

Scootalo: Ya solo ríndete Sweetie Bell siempre te gana

Spike: Yo no me rendiré, subiré cada montaña si es necesario, soportare vientos despiadados e infernales desiertos

Applebloom: Subir un arcoíris

Spike: No, sabes lo fastidioso que son los duendes y eso sería muy loco

Button: Sí, como si todo lo que dijiste no fuera loco

Spike: No me apoyes amigo

Flash: Spike-Dijo llegando

Spike: Flash

Sweetie: Valla te ves cansado

Flash: No importa, Spike necesito preguntar ¿por qué Twilight parece estar evitándome?

Spike: Espera ¿aún no hablas con ella?

Flash: No

Spike: Pues no esperes que te encuentre porque creo que no tendrá muchas ganas de hablar contigo

Flash: Pero ¿por qué?

Spike: Bueno... ayer... Twilight y yo fuimos a Sugar cube corner y... tú y Aria... eso

Flash: Ay no, nos vieron-Dijo preocupado

Spike. Y no quiero juzgarte pero supongo que tienes una buena explicación

Flash: Spike no fue mi culpa, yo solo amo a Twilight y yo me iba a mi casa, fue Aria quien me detuvo y me beso, yo no quería te lo juro jamás le haría eso a Twilight-Dijo muy preocupado

Spike: Vale okey te creo amigo, pero deberías decirle eso a Twilight pero solo si la atrapas ya que ni siquiera quiso hablar conmigo ayer.

Flash: Gracias amigo, iré con Twilight gracias nos vemos y derrota de una vez a tu novia-Dijo retirándose

Spike: Eso hare algún día.

Sweetie: Nunca

Spike: Que bueno que no fue culpa de Flash yo odiaría a la gente que hace eso, por eso nunca seré así Sweetie Bell.

Sweetie: Mas te vale porque si no te matare y no hablo de videojuegos-Dijo mirándolo de reojo

Spike: Gracias, eso me da mucha confianza y no miedo-Dijo asustado por la reacción de Sweetie

Mientras se retiraba Flash a buscar a Twilight, Aria escondida escucho la razón por la Twilight evita a Flash lo que causo que se sintiera culpable.

Mientras Flash buscaba a Twilight, Aria ya la había encontrado.

Aria: Twilight

Twilight: Ah, eres tú Aria-Dijo molesta

Aria: Escucha yo se que lo que hice estuvo muy mal, pero por favor no te enojes con Flash, sé que estas lastimada pero no fue culpa de Flash, yo fui quien lo beso, ayer Flash me hablaba mucho de ti y cuando se iba yo lo detuve y lo bese.

Twilight: Entonces... fuiste tú

Aria: De seguro ahora me odias mucho pero te pido por favor dale la oportunidad de que Flash se explique, él solo te ama a ti y jamás encontraría a nadie igual que tú, sin más que pueda decir me voy y te entiendo si prefieres nunca más verme, lo siento mucho.

Mientras se retiraba Aria, Twilight tuvo tiempo de pensar.

Twilight: Aria espera... yo acepto tus disculpas

Aria: ¿Después de lo que hice?

Twilight: Está bien,, igual creo que no me comporte de buena forma y descuida no te odio

Aria: Gracias, te lo agradezco tanto

Twilight. Y podemos ser amigas, no te preocupes todo perdonado-Dijo sonriéndole

Aria: Muchas gracias-Dijo retirándose con una sonrisa feliz

Entonces Twilight fue corriendo a buscar a Flash hasta que lo encontró.

Twilight: Flash

Flash: Twilight, escucha lo de ayer tiene explicación yo no quería, no fue mi...-Twilight le tapa la boca

Twilight: Descuida, Aria ya me lo explico todo y no estoy enojada con nadie, me comporte muy mal, debí hablarlo contigo y en vez de evitarte y lo siento mucho.

Flash: Yo también lo siento

Twilight: ¿Por qué? no fue tu culpa y no estoy molesta con nadie, te amo.

Flash: Yo también te amo, nunca lo olvides tú eres mi inspiración en canciones, mi vida no sería lo mismo sin ti-Dijo y se dieron un tierno beso largo

Twilight: ¿Estaría bien si... me cantas otra vez?

Flash: ¿Ahora?...claro si vamos a la sala de música.

Entonces fueron a la sala de música donde estaban Vinyl y Octavia.

Octavia: Te dije que no tocaras mi chelo, le cortaste las cuerdas

Vinyl: Fue sin querer tenia curiosidad y...

Twilight: Disculpen ¿podemos pasar?

Flash: Vinimos por mi guitarra.

Octavia: Adelante ya nos íbamos porque tengo que reparar mi chelo...otra vez

Vinyl: Vamos lo siento amiga-Dijeron retirándose

Flash: Bueno, tengo una nueva canción inspirada nuevamente en ti-Entonces comenzó a cantar

_Mi corazón encantado vibra_

_por el polvo de esperanza y magia._

_Ven toma mi mano..._

_para huir de esta terrible obscuridad..._

_En el instante en que te volví a encontrar_

_mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar_

_que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí._

_Quiero saber si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar._

_Si me das tu mano te llevare...por un camino_

_!CUEBIERTO DE LUZ Y OBSCURIDAD¡..._

_Tal vez sigues pensando en él, no puedo yo saberlo_

_pero sé y entiendo,_

_Que amor necesitas tú y el valor para pelear...en mí lo hallaras..._

_Mi corazón encantado vibra por el polvo de esperanza y magia._

_Del universo que, ambicionan todos poseer._

_Voy amarte para toda la vida,_

_no me importa si aún no te interesó..._

_Ven toma mi mano..._

_Para huir de esta infinita obscuridad... _

(Opening de dragón ball GT)

Flash: Siempre te amare, no importa que pase

Twilight: Yo también te amare por siempre-Dijo abrazándolo

En ese momento, Twilight tuvo de nuevo un recuerdo, recordó cuando era niña los recuerdos borrosos ya no estaban tan borrosos y pero eran confusos porque en sus recuerdos estaba Flash, cuando eran niños él estaba con Twilight solo que no podia explicárselo pero recordó que sus padres iban a llegar así que hasta que ellos lleguen ella les preguntaría.

Espero les allá gustado calculo que quedan como 5 capítulos más para terminar, por favor dejen sus reviews que me animan micho a seguir la historia, les deseo un muy buen día.


	23. Chapter 23

EQUESTRIA GIRLS: SENTIMIENTOS EN CANTERLOT HIGH

Capitulo 23: Guerra de paintball

Era un día normal y en la estación de policía Shining Armor estaba en su trabajo algo aburrido porque no tenía mucho por hacer y al finalizar el día, le dieron una noticia a Shining Armor de parte de uno de sus compañeros.

Compañero: Ey Shining Armor

Shining: ¿Qué pasa?

Compañero: Recuerdas que te postulaste para ir al campo de paintball de la policía gratis en aquel concurso.

Shining: Sí lo recuerdo

Compa: Bueno pues ganaste, aquí tienes el pase de entrada gratis para ti y los invitados que quieras-Dijo entregándole el pase gratis

Shining: SSSSSSSSSSSiiiiiiiiii ¡GANE, EN SUS CARAS TODOS USTEDES¡ gena UH, UH chacalaka uh chacalaka bum-bum-Dijo bailando en frente de todos-Y ¿invitados eh?

*En casa de Twilight*

Tocaron la puerta y Spike atendió.

Spike: Shining Armor

Shining: Hermanito ¿les gustaría a ti y a Twilight ir conmigo en una guerra de pintura con armas de pinturas?

Spike: WAU yo quiero...¡TWILIGHT!-Subió la cuarto de Twilight- Twilight hermana, guerra, pintura, disparos Jajajajaaja

Twilight: Sabes, no soy Sherlock Holmes como para saber lo que dices.

Spike: ¡SHINING ARMOR!

Entonces Twilight bajo y su hermano le explico todo.

Shining: Entonces ¿qué dices?

Twilight: Bueno, suena divertido y creo que todas mis amigas les gustaría y Flash

Shining: Muy bien tú invita a tus amigas y yo a los míos.

*Al día siguiente*

Shining Armor estaba en su auto con Twilight, Cadence, Pinkie Pie y Cheese Sándwich, mientras atrás de ellos estaban en el auto de Flash con Soarin, Fancy Pants, Rarity y Applejack, y los seguía Big Mac en una camioneta grande donde cabían mucha gente con el resto de los invitados, 2 de las Crusaders, Spike quien quiso ir en la camioneta con su amigo Button, Sunset y las Dazzlings que también fueron invitadas, solo debían ir a buscar Rainbow Dash y su hermana Scootalo y Futtershy del refugio de animales.

Entonces llegaron a la casa de Rainbow Dash y bajaron juntos Shining Armo y Cadence, tocaron la puerta.

Cadence. Muy bien querido, ah y mi asegurare de guardar mi anillo para no mancharlo hazlo tú también amor.

Shining: Ehhhhhh...sí...yo ya lo hice jeje-Dijo nervioso

Cadence: Querido...¿Dónde está tu anillo?-Dijo amenazante

Shining: Uy... mi anillo se la trago una tortuga-Dijo nervioso y asustado

Cadence: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Entonces abrió Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: A llegaron y yo y mi hermana estamos listas, vamos Scootalo

Scootalo: Espera le serví comida a Tanque

Shining: Esa es la tortuga que se trago mi anillo lo reconozco por sus manchas y ahora la recuperare

Rainbow: Wou espera si la quieres recupera, deberás esperar de forma natural

*5 minutos después de ir al baño*

Shining: Bueno querida ya lo recupere-Dijo mostrando su dedo con anillo

Cadence: ¿Lo lavaste?

Shining: OH-OH

*5 minutos de lavado después*

Shining: Listo ya me lave las manos

Cadence: ¿Y tu anillo?

Shining: AY no, se me callo al desagüe mientras me lavaba

Cadence: GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRR ¿¡COMO PUEDES SER TAN...

*Afuera en los autos*

Rainbow Dash y Scootalo subieron a la camioneta y Cadence y Shining a su auto.

Twilight: Amm...hermano ¿Por qué tienes una mano marcada en tu cara?

Cadence: Créeme Twilight no querrás saber

Shining: Bueno solo falta Fluttershy

Entonces fueron al refugio de animales donde en la entrada ya esperaba Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Oh gracias por recogerme y espero que no les moleste y...¿Dónde puedo sentarme.

La camioneta estaba llena y también los autos así que tenían un problema sobre don ir Fluttershy.

Pinkie: Ay no ¿qué haremos'

Shining: Ya sé, Cheese ¿tienes licencia, cierto?

Cheese: Sí pero no auto

Entonces Shining salió y cambio con Cheese y le cedió su puesto de atrás a Fluttershy.

Shining: Listo ya están todos

Twilight: Pero ahora no estás tú

Shining: ¡RAYOS!...oh esperen tengo una idea-Dijo entrando al refugio de animales

*Otros 5 minutos después*

Estaban conduciendo el auto de Shining por Cheese, Flash en su auto y Big Mac en su camioneta seguido de Shining Armo montado en un Avestruz prestado del refugio.

Shining: Ja ¿no es ingenioso? Jajajajaja-Dijo montando el ave

Entonces ya habían llegado al campo donde jugarían en la competencia pero antes entraron a una cabaña donde Shining les mostro las armas básicas de pintura que eran pistolas y rifles normales, los más avanzados eran granadas, ametralladoras, etc.

En la misma cabaña el dueño del lugar les entrego trajes protectores.

Applejack: Estos son para ustedes, Rarity, Fancy Pants-Dijo queriéndoles entregar los trajes

Rarity: No gracias querida, nosotros no participaremos, sabes lo mucho que se arruinara mi cabello con toda esa pintura

Applejack: ¿Qué? entonces ¿por qué aceptaron venir?

Fancy: Muy fácil señorita Applejack para poder convivir el uno con el otro mientras ustedes se divierten.

Applejack: Bueno, como quieran

Después de vestirse y equiparse fueron al campo donde Shining dio las instrucciones.

Shining: Muy bien amigos el dueño de del lugar puso una bandera en algún lugar del campo y nos dividiremos en equipos, por un lado estarán Twilight y sus amigas con mi esposa y...

Flash: Amigo, los hombres mayores seremos equipo, tú con nosotros y ganaremos porque somos hombres muy machos.

Shining: Esa es la actitud

Applebloom: Nosotras haremos equipo con Button y Spike y seremos las ganadoras

Adagio: No, nosotras las Dazzlings ganaremos

Shining: entonces serán 4 equipos, el primero en tomar la bandera o eliminar a los otros quipos gana, con un solo disparo ya moriste.

Sweetie: Esto es genial Spike, nos cuidaremos juntos como equipo y novios ¿no Spike?-Dijo mirando a Spike

Spike: Jejeje tengo armas sí jajaja-Dijo mirando todo su equipo como loco

Sweetie: ¿¡OH NO SPIKE!?

Spike: ¿Qué? ¿ah? Sí...sí lo que digas equipo querida

Sweetie: Somos novios y nos cubriremos las espaldas ¿verdad?

Spike: Sí...solo disparar y matar-Dijo con una sonrisa

Shining: Muy bien cuando el dueño toque la campana todos se separan.

Entonces tocaron la campana y todos salieron corriendo con sus equipos hasta separarse de los otros.

Por un lado estaban el equipo de las chicas.

Twilight: Muy bien somos 7

Cadence: Entonces ¿qué hacemos?

Twilight: Nos dividiremos en 2 primero...un minuto ¿dónde está Rainbow Dash?

Sunset: Ay no creo que se fue por su cuenta

Twilight: Bueno, nos dividiremos sin ella, primero yo Applejack y Fluttershy mientras tú Sunset con Cadence y Pinkie Pie.

Fluttershy: De acuerdo

Cadence: Andando

En otro lugar estaba el equipo de los hombres.

Shining: Muy bien amigos soy policía y tengo experiencia, nos dividiremos en 2 yo, Flash y Soarin mientras Big Mac con Cheese cúbranse y tengan cuidado.

Big Mac: Sip

Mientras en el quipo de las chicas estaban Cadence con sus compañeras.

Cadence: Muy bien Pinkie Pie eres buena escalando arboles sube y cúbrenos mientras Sunset y yo exploramos un poco.

Pinkie: Oki Doki Loki

Entonces Cadence y Sunset se separaron de Pinkie y eran observadas.

Button: Miren ahí hay 2

Scootalo: Si esperamos las podemos emboscar

Applebloom: Bien tengo un plan, todos nos escondemos en lo arbusto y cuando de la señal Spike comienzas a disparar.

Spike: Muy bien yo disparar

Entonces se escondieron y cuando Cadence y Sunset se acercaron más la crusader y Button salieron.

Applebloom: Ahora Spike

Entonces Spike salió con una sonrisa demente con una ametralladora de pintura.

Sunset: Un minuto esas son las armas avanzadas no teníamos permiso de usarlas.

Scootalo: ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Spike: Me la robe Jajajajajaja-Dijo disparando a todos de forma demente incluso a su equipo

Applebloom: Spike tonto somos del mismo equipo aaaaahhhhhh-Dijo recibiendo los disparos

Sweetie: ¿Spike por qué nos disparas?

Spike: ¡PORQUE ESTO ES SPARTA! JAJAJAJAJAJA

Sweetie: Spike me dijiste que nos cubriríamos

Spike: ¡ME VALE Y AHORA YO GANARE POR MI CUENTA! UGUI UGUI-Dijo desapareciendo entre los arbustos y tirando una granada de pintura

Scootalo: Qué buen novio tienes Sweetie Bell-Dijo con sarcasmo

Cadence: ¿Es esa una granada?...

¡BOOM!

La explosión se vio des de lejos

Applebloom: ¿Donde está Button?

Button: Aquí...-Dijo colgado en un árbol por la explosión

Mientras en otro lugar estaban las Dazzlings.

Aria: Creo que nos perdimos Adagio

Adagio: No lo estamos solo...sí estamos perdidas

Sonata: ¿Alguien sabe cómo se usan la armas?-Dijo y le disparo a Aria

Aria: ¡TONTA AHORA ME ELIMINASTE!

Sonata: Lo siento es que no sé cómo funciona...-Se disparo en la cabeza

Aria: ¡TONTA AHORA TÚ TE ELIMINASTE SOLA!

Sonata: Tú eres la tonta

Aria: Te voy a...

Entonces Aria y Sonata comenzaron a dispararse la una a la otra

Adagio: Genial ahora me quede sin equipo y lo peor debo soportar su estupidez...AAAAAHHHHH-Cayo en un trampa que la colgó de cabeza en un árbol-Nadie me dijo abría trampas

Spike: No lo hay yo la puse

Adagio: ¿Spike?

Spike: Y ahora mueran-Dijo disparándole a Sonata y Aria

Sonata: Ay oye ya no estamos jugando

Spike: NO ME IMPORTA JAJAJAJAJA-Entonces saco una granada y la metió en la boca de Adagio-SPIKE GANA JAJAJAJA WALALALALALA-Dijo corriendo

Aria: Creo que ahora él está más loco que tú Sonata

Sonata: OYE

Adagio: Un minuto-Dijo sacándose la granada

Aria: Es esa una granada de pint...¡BOOM!

Mientras en otro lugar estaban Twilight, Applejack y Fluttershy pero se detuvieron al ver a Pinkie Pie tirada llena de sang...Digo, digo Pintura

Twilight: Pinkie

Applejack: Santas manzanas ¿qué paso?

Pinkie: La...la...mascara...quítenme la máscara...

Entonces Twilight le saco la máscara a Pinkie.

Twilight: ¿Quien fue?

Pinkie: Un asesino, se movía entre las sombras fue Spi...-Pero recibió un disparo en la cabeza-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ya me morí.

Twilight: Buen creo que Pinkie no nos dirá

Fluttershy: UN LOCO ANDA SUELTO AAAAAHHHH-Dijo uyendo

Applejack: Ay n vamos por ella

Entonces fueron por ella pero la perdieron de vista.

Fluttershy: Okey tranquila creo que estaré bien si vuelvo con Rarity y Fancy Pants ¿cierto?

¿?: Fluttershy...vamos a jugar a matar...jajajajaja

Fluttershy: ¿Quién es?...yo...yo auxilio

¿?: Jajajaj estas perdida-Dijo saliendo con una sonrisa macabra

Fluttershy: ¿Spike?

Entonces Spike le comenzó a disparar sin piedad con 2 metralletas de pinturas

Fluttershy: Spike ¿qué te sucede?-dijo tirada recibiendo los disparos

Spike: YO GANARE Y TODOS MORIRAN JAJAJAJAJA-Dijo corriendo

En otro lugar en la cabaña estaban Rarity y Fancy Pants.

Rarity: Ah, están lindo pasar tiempo contigo

Fancy: Para mí todo es bello mientras este contigo-Dijo apunto de besarla cuando

Spike: DISPARAAAARRRRRRRRRR-Dijo disparándoles a Rarity y a Fancy

Rarity: AAAAAAHHHHH Spike nosotros no participamos

Spike: LO SÉ JAJAJAJAJA-Dijo disparando y entro a la cabaña

Rarity: Mi cabello y traje arruinados...-Dijo llorando

Fancy: Tranquila quería, tranquila sigues siendo hermosa-Dijo abrazándola

Mientras en otro lugar Rainbow Dash ya elimino a Soarin.

Rainbow: Ja decías que no podría atinarte y lo hice

Soarin: Pero tú caíste en nuestra trampa

Entonces salen de los arbustos Shining y Flash.

Flash: Ya te tenemos

Rainbow: Ay no

Pero en ese instante llego Spike con metralletas montando la avestruz

Rainbow: Ese es Spike...con la avestruz

Spike: ¡MUERRRRRAAAAANANNNNNN!-Disparo sus metralletas a todos eliminándolo y luego tiro una granada

Flash: ¿Granada? ¡GRANADA!

¡BOOM!

Rainbow: Creo que Spike se lo está tomando enserio-Dijo tirada llena de pintura

Shining: Wou creo que tiene más futuro en la policía que tú Flash

Flash: ¿Qué?

En otro lugar estaban Twilight y Applejack y vieron en un árbol colgado a Big Mac lleno de pintura.

Applejack: Big Mac ¿qué paso?

Big Mac: Fue Spike, es como un mono balanceándose entre los árboles y escondiéndose en los arbusto, se robo muchas armas avanzadas, mis armas y la avestruz

Twilight: ¿Se robo la avestruz?

Applejack: Creo que Spike se lo está tomando muy enserio

Big Mac: Sip, elimino a su propio equipo y los demás ahora solo quedan ustedes y Cheese Sándwich.

Applejack: Bien busquemos a Cheese y hagamos equipo con él para eliminar a Spike y luego nos encargamos de él.

Twilight: perfecto vamos-Dijeron corriendo buscando a Cheese

Big Mac: Valla que buena hermana me dejo aquí colgado

No les tomo mucho tiempo encontrar a Cheese.

Cheese: Chicas-Dijo apuntándoles

Twilight: Espera, no queremos luchar-Dijo apuntándole

Applejack: Solo queremos hablar y es por Spike

Cheese: Lo sé, Spike elimino a todos y ahora yo a ustedes para eliminarlo a él después.

Twilight: Bueno entonces ¿quién disparara primero?

Spike. ¡YO!-Dijo desde muy lejos montado en la avestruz con un rifle francotirador

Cuando Cheese se volteo a ver Spike le disparo justo en la cabeza

Applejack: ¡SANTAS MANZANAS CORRE!

Entonces Applejack y Twilight comenzaron a correr mientras le disparaban a Spike pero ninguna le llego porque los esquivo con el ave.

Applejack: Spike es más agila que un atleta corriendo por el gran trofeo ¿qué aremos?

Entonces Applejack recibió un disparo en la cabeza volándole el sombrero.

Twilight: Ay no Applejack

Applejack: Corre ahora todo depende de ti, detén a Spike

Entonces Twilight corrió como pudo hasta tropezar pero encontró la bandera.

Twilight: Si tomo la bandera todo terminara y Spike volverá a la normalidad.

Spike: No lo creo-Dijo apuntándole con una escopeta de pintura.

Twilight: Ay por favor ahora una escopeta con avestruz

Spike: Este es mi juego y por primera vez yo seré el ganador y venceré a todos.

Twilight: Spike eliminaste a tú equipo y e disparaste a Rarity siendo que ellos no participaban.

Spike: En mi juego nadie sobrevive ni siquiera mí hermana

Twilight: Entonces creo que la batalla final será entre hermanos

Spike: Así son las cosas.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, entonces se comenzaron a dispara mientras se perseguían el uno al otro y escondiéndose.

Twilight comenzó a huir pero Spike lo persiguió en la avestruz.

Twilight: Debo bajarlo del ave

Entonces hiso que Spike lo persiga pero el camino era muy corto donde no podía pasar el ave así que Spike se bajo.

Spike: No importa el ave puedo perseguirte todo el día.

Mientras se creaban una guerra entre ellos finalmente Twilight se le escapo.

Spike: Hermanita ¿donde estas? solo quiero un abrazo de querida e inteligente hermana mayor.

Twilight: Lo único que recibirás son disparos-Dijo a espaldas de Spike

Twilight ya lo tenía acorralado y no podía ni moverse.

Twilight: Lo siento hermanito pero debo eliminarte...*Click*...oh no

Spike Ja se te acabaron las balas pero yo tengo muchas

Entonces Spike volteo y comenzó a dispararle con su escopeta cosa que la tiro al piso y siguió disparándole.

Twilight: Basta Spike

Spike: Con gusto-Dijo corriendo

Twilight: Rayos-Entonces vio tirado en el piso una granada-Spike...¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PA...¡BOOM!

Entonces Spike llego hasta la bandera.

Spike: SSSSSSSSSiiiiiiiii lo logre al fin gane, yo soy el mejor el mundo, Gane soy el ganador vencí al perdedor, Uh, uh Chacalaka bum-bum SI-Dijo bailando con la bandera-Mírame mundo soy el ganador-Dijo sacándose el traje

¿?: EJEM Spike

Spike: ¡SWEETIE BELL! ah...hola querida...me ¿vienes a felicitar?

Sweetie: Yo esperaba que mi novio y yo haríamos equipo para ganar juntos como equipo pero me ¡TRAICIONO!-Dijo de brazos cruzados

Spike: Jeje que cosas no

Entonces empezaron a llegar los demás.

Spike: Jejeje hola amigos ¿como los trata la vida?-Dijo nervioso

Sweetie Bell solo lo miro de reojo con mirada amenazante.

Spike: Por favor no me hagas daño Sweetie Bell

Sweetie: Spike yo no te golpearía nunca

Spike: ¿En serio?

Sweetie: Amigos ¡PREPAREN!

Y todos cargaron sus armas de pintura.

Spike. ¿Qué hacen? ¿Por qué todos me rodean?

Sweetie: ¡APUNTEN!

Spike: No, no por favor querida-Dijo de rodillas

Sweetie: ¡FUEGO!

Spike: ¡NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*Tiempo después*

Ya todos habían vuelto a sus casas y en casa de Twilight ella entro y detrás de ella venia Spike.

Twilight: Adelante entra Spike-Dijo riendo

Entonces Spike entro con todo su cuerpo multicolor lleno de pintura.

Spike: Rayos...tengo pintura hasta en los calzoncillos ¿qué puede ser peor que hacerme caminar así desde el parque?

Entonces un periodista le tomo varias fotos desde la ventana.

Twilight: ¿Como nos encontró?

Periodista: Seguí el rastro de pintura, JAJAJAJAJA esto ira a primera plana y el titulo ser "Humillación"

Spike: ¡NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y así fue como Spike al final creyó ganar pero al hacerlo perdió nuevamente saliendo en las noticias.

Espero les allá gustado, perdón por hacerlo tan largo este capítulo, por favor dejen sus reviews que me animan mucho a seguir la historia, les deseo un muy buen día.


	24. Chapter 24

EQUESTRIA GIRLS: SENTIMIENTOS EN CANTERLOT HIGH

Capitulo 24: Un partido de futbol

Era un nuevo día y en Canterlot High estaba Rainbow Dash en un nuevo partido de futbol contra Soarin el cual quedaba menos de un minuto y estaban empatados 4 a 4, Soarin tiene la pelota pero Rainbow Dash se la arrebata pero Soarin no le permite llegar y se acabo el tiempo.

Soarin: Valla ¿por qué?-Dijo molesto por no ganar

Rainbow: Sí no es justo cuando te iba a ganar

Soarin: Eso no es cierto, yo te iba a ganar y lo veo en el arco que tenía mi nombre-Dijo algo cansado por el juego

Rainbow: Si claro en tu sueños

En ese momento ambos se miraron por unos segundos hasta que comenzaron a reír por el momento algo nostálgico y se recostaron un rato en el pasto.

Rainbow: Bueno, nuevamente es un empate-Dijo miro a Soarin quien le sonreía-¿Qué tanto miras?

Soarin: Recuerdas que fue justo así que te invite la fiesta de Pinkie Pie por primera vez

Rainbow: Como olvidarlo, ese día me tenias que dar una malteada si querias ir conmigo

Soarin: Sí, gracias a ti y a Sweetie Bell que me gano en Mortal Kombat que me quede sin dinero (Capitulo 5 de la historia)

Rainbow: Sí, son lindos recuerdos

Soarin: Bueno, son muy lindos recuerdos y el día en que te bese por accidente, así que eras fi fan número 1-Dijo con mirada algo burlona (Beso en capitulo 7)

Rainbow: Lo dije pero por favor ya no lo menciones -Dijo sonrojada

Soarin: Porque ya mi fan número 1 es ahora mi novia

Rainbow: como sea, esto fue un nuevo empate...

Soarin: Pero no nos detendremos hasta que alguien logre superar al otro-Termino la frase

Rainbow: Claro, bueno Soarin debemos irnos ya casi empiezan las clases

Soarin: Claro, vamos y después nos toca entrenamiento después de todo el día

Después que pasara todo el día de clases Soarin Y Rainbow Dash fueron a su entrenamiento de futbol y llego una nueva ayudante del entrenador que venía de otra escuela pero que ya estaba capacitada como entrenadora puesto que era la mejor en su escuela y debía ver cómo era un entrenador para ser uno a futuro.

Entrenador: Buenas tardes chicos otra vez en un nuevo entrenamiento, les presento a Spitfire ella proviene de otra escuela vino aquí para aprender de mi por una semana de cómo ser entrenadora ella tiene su edad pero no se confíen en que por eso podrán hacer lo que quieran ella es más ruda de lo que parece.

Rainbow: Si tiene mi edad no creo que sea más ruda que yo-Le susurro a Soarin

Spitfire: ¡MUY BIEN TODOS USTEDES COMO DIJO YO TENGO SU EDAD PERO NO SOY SU AMIGA NI NADA HOY YO ESTARE AL MANDO Y LOS PONDRE EN FORMA ME ESCUCHARON¡-Dijo haciendo que todos quedaran algo intimidados y nerviosos por su mirada.

Soarin: Creo que te gano-Le susurro a Rainbow

Spitfire se acerco a Rainbow Dash y la miro detenidamente.

Spitfire. Tú pareces la más débil de todas, apuesto que renunciaras muy pronto

Rainbow: Yo jamás renunciare

Spitfire: Demuéstralo, quiero que todos corran 30 vueltas de calentamiento y luego empezamos el entrenamiento.

Después del largo y duro entrenamiento, Spitfire vio entre los más destacados a Rainbow Dash y Soarin, ellos se quedaron descansando un rato después del entrenamiento cuando se les acerco Spitfire.

Spitfire: Bueno Rainbow Dash creó si tienes gran talento en esto

Rainbow: Se lo dije yo soy asombrosa

Spitfire: Y Soarin has mejorado bastante desde la última vez

Rainbow: Esperen ¿ya se conocían?

Soarin: Antes de entrara a Canterlot High iba en la básica con Spitfire y éramos amigos y compañeros de equipo

Spitfire: Y estoy sorprendida cuando éramos niños Soarin ni siquiera sabía patear la pelota

Soarin: Oye

Rainbow: Jajaja ¿Enserio?

Spitfire: Y una vez jugamos futbol y nos ganaron porque Soarin se hiso autogoles así mismo 3 veces

Rainbow: Pero que estúpido jajaja

Soarin: Éramos niños y estábamos recién empezando con el futbol no me culpes

Rainbow: Bueno yo debo irme

Entonces Rainbow Dash se despidió de Soarin con un beso dejando solos a Soarin y Spitfire.

Soarin: Entonces estas en una práctica para ser entrenadora

Spitfire: Sí, estaré aquí 1 semana con el permiso de mis profesores en mi escuela.

Al día siguiente después de clases y el entrenamiento Rainbow Dash quería salir con Soarin así que fue a buscarlo pero lo vio saliendo del lugar con Spitfire, entonces Rainbow Dash desconfiada los siguió el cual solo fueron en un pequeño paseo.

Soarin: Spitfire valla creo contigo seré el mejor jugador de futbol del mundo porque aún me duele cuerpo

Spitfire: Si te duele eso significa que te estas fortaleciendo

Soarin: Gracias trato de seguir mejorando

Spitfire: Sí, pero ser un Wondercolt ya un gran logro y Rainbow Dash también es muy buena-Dijo mientras Rainbow escuchaba todo escondida

Rainbow: Valla creo que la impresione-Se dijo escondida

Spitfire: Pero creo que si da un paso en falso podría ser un desastre

Soarin: ¿A qué te refieres?

Spitfire: Tiene un gran exceso de confianza, es bueno tener confianza pero no en exceso y no ayuda en ser presumida

Soarin: Créeme eso la ha ayudado mucho

Spitfire: Tal vez pero ¿hasta cuándo? tal vez deberías dejarla eso te podría costar también tu puesto de Wondercolt

Soarin: ¿Dices qué termine con ella?-Dijo algo molesto

Spitfire: Si quieres tener éxito porque creo ella te metería en problemas

Rainbow: ¿Qué está hablando? quiere que termine conmigo ¿por qué?

Soarin: Yo no la dejare yo la amo

Spitfire: Bueno es tu decisión, debo irme nos vemos-Se despidió besando a Soarin en la cara

Soarin: Adiós

Soarin y Spitfire se fueron por lados opuestos mientras Rainbow Dash quedo algo pensativa.

Rainbow: _Spitfire llega ve a Soarin y le pide que termine conmigo...creo que esta celosa porque la soy mejor jugadora que ella y me quiere alejar de Soarin pero no lo permitiré, le mostrare que se equivoca_-Pensó

Al día siguiente, Rainbow Dash y Soarin estaban por ir al entrenamiento de futbol nuevamente.

Rainbow: Soarin...

Soarin: Sí

Rainbow: ¿Qué harías si termináramos?-Dijo haciendo que Soarin se preocupara

Soarin: ¿De qué hablas? ¿dices qué...

Rainbow: NO, solo era una pregunta es que no me puedo imaginar ¿qué pasaría si...eso pasara?

Soarin: Pero no tenemos problemas en nuestra relación no le veo el porqué pensar en eso

Rainbow: Es que a veces pienso no sé que podrías igual estar con otras...-Dijo preocupada por él y Spitfire

Soarin: Rainbow yo te amo a ti y no podría haber nadie como tú, sin ti no sé qué haría lo eres todo para mí.

Rainbow: Soarin...yo...-Pero no termino su frase por Spitfire

Spitfire: Llegan a tiempo chicos su entrenador me dejo todo trabajo a mí así que trabajaremos muy duro hoy, suerte Soarin-Dijo haciendo que Rainbow se molestara

Rainbow: Spitfire

Spitfire. ¿Qué necesitas?

Rainbow: ¿Qué fue todo lo que hablaron ayer de que terminara con Soarin?

Soarin: Espera...¿lo escuchaste'

Spitfire: No es por nada Rainbow Dash pero lo que dije es cierto tu exceso de confianza podría ser un problema

Rainbow: Sera malo para el equipo pero no tiene nada que ver entre Soarin y yo y aún así le dijiste que terminara conmigo ¿acaso quieres estar con él? es eso.

Spitfire. ¿Qué?¿De qué estás hablando?

Rainbow: Te probare que estas mal es un partido de futbol las 2, si ganas...está bien termino con Soarin y renuncio al equipo de futbol

Soarin: Espera ¿¡QUÉ!?-Dijo preocupado

Rainbow: Pero si gano admitirás que te equivocas y nos dejaras en paz

Spitfire: Bueno...no me complace pero está bien solo 5 goles y se gana

Rainbow: Hecho

Soarin: Rainbow no lo hagas no quiero que te vayas del equipo y ¿qué es eso de terminar? ¿lo hace solo para probar que eres la mejor?

Rainbow: Se trata más que eso, se trata de que podemos estar juntos-Dijo yendo a la cancha de futbol

Soarin: ¿qué?

Spitfire: Bueno, tu empiezas

Rainbow empezó tenia la pelota cuando estaba a punto de anotar Spitfire se la roba y anota rápidamente dejando a Rainbow impresionada

Rainbow: El partido aún no termina

Spitfire tiene la pelota y pasa sobre Rainbow pero rápidamente Rainbow se la quita y logra anotar.

Spitfire: Buena jugada

Después de un rato estaban empatadas la que anotaba ganaba.

Rainbow tiene la pelota e intenta pasar en ella parecía estar muy nerviosa porque si perdía debía cumplir todo lo prometido.

Spitfire le quita la pelota pero Rainbow no la deja pasar se la roba y Rainbow se dirige al arco cuando sus nervios se apoderan de ella y cae al piso en ese momento Spitfire le quita la pelota y anota el gol ganador

Rainbow: ¡NO!

Spitfire: Se acabo

Soarin: Rainbow-Dijo corriendo a levantarla- ¿Estás bien?

Rainbow: Si solo fue una caída...perdí lo siento mucho Soarin

Soarin: ¿Qué? Rainbow no

Rainbow: Lo siento...yo no quiero esto pero no puedo retratarme...ahora debemos terminar y abandonar el equipo-Dijo retirándose con lagrimas en los ojos

Soarin: Rainbow Dash espera-Dijo tomándola del brazo y evitar que se valla

Rainbow: Por favor Soarin no lo hagas más difícil

Soarin: Pero Rainbow no importa lo que dijiste yo quiero estar contigo

Rainbow: Yo...

Spitfire: Rainbow Dash no necitas irte

Rainbow: ¿Qué?

Spitfire: Querías demostrar que eras buena y lo hiciste, Soarin dijo que esa confianza te daba el valor y fuerza que necesitas para ser la mejor, no necesitas irte

Soarin: Lo vez

Rainbow: Pero no entiendo, tú querías que terminara con él y perdí así que...

Spitfire: Sí lo dije pero fue porque creí que eso serias un problema pero fue todo lo contrario, yo no quería que terminaras con él porque quisiera estar con Soarin, siendo sincera él no me atrae pensé que estaría solo por siempre sin tener novia

Soarin: Gracias-Dijo sarcástico

Spitfire: Yo quería que terminaran porque me preocupaba que fueras a darle problemas cuando se convirtieran en jugadores profesionales, Soarin me dijo que tu confianza te daba valor y fuerza para nunca rendirte y yo lo vi te preocupaste por perder a Soarin si perdías por mí por eso en vez de tener confianza tuviste nervios y preocupación por eso perdiste.

Rainbow: Sí

Spitfire: Pero aún así empataste y si hubieras tenido esa confianza habrías ganado sin problemas, es por eso que para mi tú eres la ganadora

Soarin: Lo ves...por favor Rainbow no quiero que dejes el equipo y mucho menos que terminemos yo te amo y no quiero dejarte por favor-Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Spitfire: Vamos Rainbow Dash, con esto has demostrado ser la mejor y quiero que seas parte del equipo ¿qué dices?

Rainbow miro a Soarin unos segundos hasta que le dio un tierno beso largo y un abrazo con una gran sonrisa.

Rainbow: Sí gracias, perdón por todo...supongo que estuve algo celosa

Soarin: Gracias Dashie

Fue así como la relación de de Rainbow Dash y Soarin se volvió más fuerte, juntos se comprometieron a mejorar en todas sus habilidades para ser los mejores.

Bueno espero que les allá gustado, me disculpo si tarde un poco en actualizar es que estoy pensando en el final de la historia y antes de finalizar con la pareja principal que es Twilight y Flash voy poner algunos capítulos de las otras parejas pero ya esta finalizando el fic.

disculpen pero ¿les gustaría que hiciera otro fic humanizado? he estado pensando en hacer otro pero aún no decido cual será la pareja principal.

Por favor dejen sus reviews que me animan mucho a seguir la historia y por favor respondan si les gustaría que hiciera otro fic humanizado, muchas gracia por apoyar y seguir el fic, les deseo un muy buen día.


	25. Chapter 25

EQUESTRIA GIRLS: SENTIMIENTOS EN CANTERLOT HIGH

Hola a todos, espero que la estén pasando muy bien antes quisiera agradecerle a Javi(usuaria) por su sugerencia y sí mi próximo fic serán adultos pero no será una secuela, será un nuevo comienzo.

Bueno espero que...

Pinkie: ¡HOLA!  
>Pero...qué, lo sabía, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo, Pinkie Pie a salido de su realidad y vino a conquistar el mundo con sus pasteles, bueno no me rendiré sin pelear así que...<p>

Pinkie: ¿De qué hablas? solo vine a presentarles a mi nueva mascota un loro y se llama LORITO

A que original nombre

Pinkie: Bueno yo y mi loro decimos...

Lorito: Disfruten el capitulo

* * *

><p>Capitulo 25: Amor al atardecer<p>

Era un nuevo día en la escuela Canterlot High y en ella estaba una de las alumnas más generosas Rarity quien caminaba en busca de sus amigas cuando se encuentra con su novio Fancy Pants.

Fancy: My lady Rarity

Rarity: Fancy pants que alegría verte amor-Dijo saludando con un beso

Fancy: Yo también me alegro mucho de verte

Fancy: Lady Rarity me preguntaba si gusta de salir conmigo el día de hoy después de clases

Rarity: Claro yo...

¿?: ¡HABRAN PASO!-Dijo un hombre de pelo blanco que iba a gran velocidad en una maquina pulidora de piso

Rarity: Ay ten más cuidado

¿?: Una limpieza por aquí, una limpieza señor-Dijo y comenzó a pasar un trapo en la espalda de Fancy Pants

Fancy: Ah...gracias pero no gracias señor estoy bien gracias

¿?: ¿Y usted señorita?

Rarity: No toque mi cabello-Dijo apartándose de él-¿Quién es usted?

¿?: ¿Como no sabes de mí? ¿no leíste los letreros?...ay ni siquiera los puse pero bueno yo soy su un nuevo trabajador Discord (Deseo concedido Fasara un cameo de Discord XD)

Rarity: Bueno...Discord estaría bien si nos deja...solos un minuto

Discord: ¿¡ACASO ESTAN CONSPIRANDO!?¿es un plan malvado para dominar el mundo?

Rarity: ¿Qué? no, son asuntos nuestros

Discord: Oh ya entiendo...él y tu romance ya entiendo, bueno adiós-Dijo desapareciendo de la nada

Rarity: ¿En que estaba?...así me encantaría salir hoy

Fancy: Muchas gracias, la espero después de clases

Después de clases Fancy Pants espero a Rarity el cual encontró.

Rarity: Y ¿a dónde iremos hoy?

Fancy: Sabes, me gustaría que hiciéramos algo un poco nostálgico como el día en que nos conocimos ¿te gustaría al mismo Restaurant al que te invite?

Entonces fueron al restaurant "Los cielos" al que fueron la primera vez cuando se conocieron.

Se sentaron en la mesa, hicieron su pedido y esperaron.

Rarity: Están lindo, es igual que la primera vez.

Fancy: Todo lo hago por ti my lady-Dijo sonriendo sonrojado

Rarity: Muchas gracias

Fancy: Ah, y luego me gustaría que fuéramos al aparque ahí hay una sorpresa que quisiera darte.

Después de cenar en el restaurant pasaron al parque donde estaba atardeciendo y se veía una linda puesta de sol y estaban paseando Rarity y Fancy Pants abrazados.

Rarity: Fancy Pants es tan hermoso el lugar con la puesta de sol

Fancy: Pero no es tan hermosa comparada contigo-Dijo sonriéndole causando que Rarity se sonroje

Entonces Fancy Pants saca un pequeño ramo de rosas y se las regalo a Rarity inclinado en señal de respeto y amor.

Rarity: Ay muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado son tan lindas-Recibió las rosas encantada

Fancy: No es ninguna molestia, me alegro mucho que te gusten, ven acompáñame

Entonces Fancy Pants tomo de la mano a Rarity y la llevo hasta un lado del lindo campo del parque.

Rarity: ¿A dónde vamos?

Fancy: Es una sorpresa por favor cierra los ojos

Rarity: Está bien-Cerro los ojos pero los abrió un poco

Fancy: Sin trampas

Rarity: Está bien-Dijo cerrando los ojos completamente

Entonces Fancy Pants la llevo hasta donde quería.

Fancy: Bueno ahora sí, puedes abrirlos

Entonces Rarity abrió sus ojos y quedo asombrada por lo que vio, al abrir los ojos vio todo un campo de rosas formando la oración "Te amo Rarity"

Rarity: Fancy Pants ¿cómo? es...es... es tan hermoso yo...yo...no sé qué decir-Dijo encantada con lagrimas en los ojos.

Fancy: No es nada, me alegro mucho que te guste-La tomo de las manos- Lady Rarity eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y te lo quería demostrar dejando el mensaje en este bello campo, muchos sabrán que mi amor es real, yo te amo y siempre te amare

Rarity: Fancy Pants...yo también te amo-Dijo entonces se acercaron y se dieron un tierno y largo beso con un tierno abrazo mientras el cielo se obscurecía.

En cuanto se retiraron mucha gente que paso por ahí vieron el hermoso mensaje que estaba escrito con las rosas.

* * *

><p>Espero les allá gustado, perdón si es algo corto pero prometo que el siguiente será un poco más largo y romántico con otra pareja, por favor dejen sus reviews que me animan mucho a seguir con la historia, ahora comeré este delicioso plato de...<p>

Pinkie: EY

Pero ¿qué haces aquí todavía Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie: ¿has visto por aquí a Lorito?

Eh?...¿un loro? (Mirando nerviosamente el plato)

Pinkie: Sí lo deje por aquí y creo que lo último que dijo fue "auxilio" ¿lo has visto?

Oh, claro yo lo tengo pero con una pequeña diferencia y es que vi a tu pajarito con mucho frio entonces lo metí al horno un ratito y mira lo hermoso que quedo.

Pinkie: ¡NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LORITO

Vamos Pinkie no es para tanto ahora llama a tus amigas para que nos podamos comer a tu lorito

Pinkie: GGGGGRRRRRR

Eh Pinkie ¿estás bien?...¿qué haces con ese cuchillo?...¿no se supone que tu pelo es esponjado y no lacio?...Oh ya veo a que va todo esto.

Bueno espero les allá gustado, pronto actualizare si sobrevivo, les deseo un muy buen día.

¡AUXILIO SALVAME SUPERMAN!


	26. Chapter 26

EQUESTRIA GIRLS: SENTIMIENTOS EN CANTERLOT HIGH

Hola a todos, como vieron he sobrevivido pero estoy a salvo, Pinkie me obligo a hacer un capitulo solo para ella y me tiene encadenado para eso.

Pinkie: Eso te pasa por comerte a mi loro

Ojo que yo no me lo comí, mis gatitos me lo quitaron antes de siquiera darle un mordisco

Pinkie: Sí pero tú lo mataste en primer lugar y ni siquiera hiciste lo que Twilight sentry12 dijo de darme un cupcake

Ni loco voy a gastar plata en un tonto pastelito, he estado ahorrando para comprarme la figura de Fluttershy y no voy a dejar que me la quites

Pinkie: ¡VAS COMPRAR ESE CUPKCAKE¡-grito escuchándose hasta china

Está bien, está bien lo hare y aquí el capitulo por favor basta Pinkie.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 26: Alegría y recuerdos<p>

Era fin de semana y Pinkie Pie y Cheese Sándwich habían organizado la fiesta de cumple años de Spike.

Pinkie: Felicidades al cumpleañero Spike

Cheese: Y que cumplas los 12 muy feliz-Dijo colocándole una corona de cumpleaños

En el cumple años estaban su amigo Button, su novia Sweetie Bell con sus amigas, Shining Armos, Cadence, Twilight y sus amigas con el resto de los chicos Flash, Big Mac, Fancy Pants y Soarin, todos le deseaban un feliz cumple años y le entregaban regalos.

Sweetie: Hola querido Spike feliz cumpleaños-Dijo entregándole un regalo pequeño y cuadrado

Spike: Gracias Sweetie Bell

Spike abre el regalo y ve una foto de él con Sweetie Bell cuando estaban en el baile en el que se hicieron novios.

Spike: Es hermoso Sweetie Bell gracias

Sweetie: Me alegro que te guste-Dijo abrazándolo

Mientras Twilight estaba tomando fotos con Rarity.

Rarity: ¿No crees que se ven lindos juntos nuestros hermanos?

Twilight: Sí, son lindos

Mientras Cheese Sándwich verificaba que todo estuviera en su lugar cuando Pinkie Pie apareció a sus espaldas.

Pinkie: ¿Qué haces Cheese?

Cheese: Mi trabajo-Dijo en tono serio-Mi trabajo de que todos en la fiesta se diviertan a lo grande-Dijo cambiando a tono alegre

Mientras muchos se divertían en el cumpleaños de Spike, Cheese y Pinkie miraban alegremente por ver a todos felices.

Pinkie: Es por esto que siempre me gusta hacer feliz a la gente

Cheese: ¿Porque te hace feliz?

Pinkie: Sí

Cheese: A mí también, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

Pinkie: Sí lo recuerdo, era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rainbow Dash y también el aniversario de cuando entra a la escuela

Cheese: Su fiesta de cumpleversario

Pinkie: Y cuando llegaste al principio me gusto mucho conocerte, por ver a alguien con quien tenía mucho en común...pero luego me puse celosa cuando vi que les gustaba más tú fiesta que las mías.

Cheese: Pero Pinkie, todo lo que aprendí lo aprendí de ti, fue gracias a ti que me volví muy alegre y quería compartir esa alegría con los demás pero sobretodo quería conocerte porque yo siempre te he admirado.

Pinkie: Y esa vez que me lo dijiste me sentí tan feliz y le dimos la mejor fiesta de cumpleversario a Rainbow Dash

Cheese: Y lo que paso después...

*Flashback*

2 años antes de que llegara Twilight a la escuela, las chicas ya eran buenas amigas, Sunset Shimer se había mudado a otra ciudad y ya había pasado la fiesta de cumpleversario de Rainbow Dash y al día siguiente, Cheese Sándwich había ido a la escuela buscando a Pinkie Pie.

Cuando Cheese estuvo buscando la encontró junto con sus amigas.

Cheese: Vamos Cheese, solo debes hablarle e invitarla a salir ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?

Pinkie. ¿Qué es difícil?-Dijo apareciendo a espaldas de Cheese

Cheese: Ah...Pinkie Pie-Dijo sonrojado al verla como le sonreía-Me preguntaba...bueno pues...

Pinkie: ¿Algún problema?-Dijo sonriente en un tono muy alegre

Cheese: No, no tengo ningún problema, solo quería preguntar...¿somos amigos cierto?

Pinkie: Pero claro, ¿cómo no serlo? en Canterlot High todos son mis amigos y eres con quien más tengo mucho en común.

Cheese: ¿En serio?

Pinkie: Sí, cuando nos conocimos me sentí muy, muy , muy alegre-Dijo con una gran sonrisa

Cheese: Gracias Pinkie, significa mucho...pero...quería preguntar...¿te gustaría salir conmigo después de clases?

Pinkie: Claro, me encantaría, te espero después de clases, nos vemos LA LALA LALA-Dijo saltando muy alegre

Cheese: Acepto, si acepto-Dijo provocándole una gran sonrisa

Después de clases, Cheese fue con Pinkie Pie a Sugar cub corner donde se sentaron a compartir y tomar malteadas juntos.

Cheese: Entonces Pinkie Pie ¿cómo encontraste la alegría de las fiestas?

Pinkie. Bueno, yo vivía en una granjas aburrida de rocas aburridas pero con mi querida familia, yo estaba aburrida no hacía más que trabajar pero un día un hermoso arcoíris apareció y me lleno de alegría, tanto que decidí compartirla con mi familia y les cause una gran sonrisa.

Cheese: Eso es genial, siempre es genial dar alegría

Pinkie: Por eso, eso me hiso muy feliz pero decidí compartirlo con todos los que podía y cuando llegue a Canterlot High conocí a mucha gente...el cual no muchos me aceptaron al principio pero conocí a mis mejores amigas y juntas fueron los mejores día de escuela de mi vida.

Cheese: Después te conocieron y comenzaron aceptarte.

Pinkie. Sí, ya todos eran mis amigos pero...me sentí mucho más feliz cuando llegaste-Dijo sonrojada

Cheese: ¿En serio?¿Por qué?

Pinkie: Porque fue muy agradable conocer a alguien con quien tenía tanto en común y aún me siento así estando contigo-Dijo sonrojada

Cheese solo la quedo mirando muy sonrojado por lo que dijo, se miraron por unos segundos...

Cheese: ¿Pinkie?...

Pinkie: Sí...

Cheese: ¿Te gustaría ir al parque?

Pinkie: A mí...me encantaría

Entonces pasearon un rato al parque donde vieron a mucho niños jugando el cual ellos no pudieron resistir y fueron a jugar con ellos, pasaron mucho rato en el parque jugando y haciendo reír a los niños con una que otra locura de ellos, al final había obscurecido y todos se retiraban entre ellos también Pinkie y Cheese y se tenían que despedir.

Pinkie: Bueno...

Cheese: Bueno...

Pinkie: Fue una muy divertida, linda, divertida, bonita, divertida, feliz y no sé si ya dije divertida salida

Cheese: Yo también me divertí mucho hoy...-Dijo sonrojándose

Ellos solo se miraron un tiempo y se acercaron mutuamente pero...

Cheese: Entonces... ¿nos vemos mañana en la escuela?

Pinkie: Sí, nos vemos mañana para otro día de mucha diversión

Cheese: Claro, es una promesa de que siempre voy a divertirme contigo

Pinkie: ¿Una pinkie promesa?

Cheese: Claro, con cerrojo o si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo

Pinkie: Que bueno...entonces nos vemos Cheese Sándwich

Se despidieron un fuerte y duradero abrazo.

Cheese: Nos vemos Pinkie Pie

Al día siguiente, Pinkie Pie estaba emocionada de ver otra vez a Cheese, tanto que lo espero en la misma entrada hasta que lo vio pero lo vio diferente, no parecía muy alegre como el día anterior.

Pinkie: Cheese hola-Dijo mirándolo algo preocupada

Cheese: Ah, hola Pinkie Pie-Dijo no muy animado

Pinkie: ¿Qué pasa?

Cheese: No es nada malo...solo...bueno mis padres se van de viaje y yo debó ir con ellos

Pinkie: Bueno, te extrañare pero será increíble cuando vuelvas

Cheese: No creo que vuelva...

Pinkie: ¿Qué?-Dijo con su pelo algo desinflado pero no lacio

Cheese: Mis padres van de viaje por trabajo y a ellos y a mí no nos gusta la idea pero no podemos hacer nada, nos mudaremos

Pinkie: Pero...yo...solo estuviste 3 días y...no es justo-Dijo triste

Cheese: Vamos Pinkie Pie no te sientas triste, recuerda que eres la persona más alegre que conozco y queremos compartir esa alegría por favor se feliz y lleva esa felicidad a toda la ciudad o más si puedes

Pinkie: Claro, prometo que lo hare

Cheese: Solo vine a despedirme, el tiempo que pase contigo fue el mejor de mi vida y espero algún día nos volvamos a ver, no, estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver...bueno debo irme Pinkie Pie

Pinkie: Te voy a extrañar

Cheese: Y yo a ti...ten

Cheese le entrego una gallina de hule que siempre lleva a las fiestas con él.

Pinkie: Para mí ¡GRACIA!-Dijo abrazándolo

Cheese: Bueno adiós Pinkie-Dijo reitrandoce al auto donde estaban sus padres.

*Fin del Flashback*

Pinkie: Me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto...yo nunca te olvide y nunca pude dejar de pensar en ti-Dijo sacando de su pelo el pollo de hule que le regalo Cheese hace 2 años atrás.

Cheese: ¿Lo tienes todavía? después de tantos años

Pinkie: Yo te amo claro que lo conserve todo el tiempo

Entonces se abrazaron y se dieron tierno y largo beso, entonces en cumpleaños de Spike llego un camión grande.

Camionero: Ah, oigan ¿quién pidió todos estos pasteles.

Pinkie y Cheese: ¡PASTELES!

Cuando los invitados fueron a ver y abrieron el camión se quedaron impresionados al ver que Pinkie y Cheese se lo habían comido todo y habían salido a gran velocidad haciendo un montón de locuras saltando con volteretas y otras.

Twilight: Ay no exceso de azúcar ¿cuántos pasteles había?

Camionero: Bueno teniendo en cuenta que se tardaron como 2 semanas llenando el camión fueron 1236 pasteles.

Todos: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Rarity: Deténganlos rápido.

Esa fue una muy loca pero divertida fiesta de cumpleaños de Spike, Spike estaba tan feliz en su cumpleaños, Pinkie Pie y Cheese Sándwich habían cumplido su tarea de hacer la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños para Spike que causo que todos fueran feliz llenos de sonrisas y eso provoco en Pinkie y Cheese más alegría con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Espero les allá gustado, Pinkie me obligo a hacerlo pero gracias a eso me ha perdonado y me dejo libre al fin.<p>

Pinkie: Eso me pareció tan lindo, OTRA OTRA OTRA

¡NUNCA! además que robaste todos mis ahorros para la figura y llenaste mi casa con pasteles.

Pinkie: Sí que cosas no

Bueno debo ejecutar mi plan para deshacerme de ella y no verla nunca más.

Espero les allá gustado, creo que falta capítulos para terminar, por favor dejen sus reviews que me animan mucho a seguir, les deseo un muy buen día.


	27. Chapter 27

EQUESTRIA GIRLS: SENTIMIENTOS EN CANTERLOT HIGH

Hola a todos, espero se encuentren muy bien, aquí el ultimo capitulo por fin se revelara el misterio de los recuerdos reprimidos y no se preocupen por Pinkie, ya me encargue de ella

*Flashback*

Un busque lejano de la civilización

Muy bien Pinkie en este bosque el pirata barba dulce enterró su gran tesoro de dulces y podemos encontrarlo con este mapa, toma

Pinkie: Muy bien pero y tú

Yo tengo un mapa aquí en mi cabeza, nos reuniremos aquí cuando terminemos de buscar en todo el bosque

Pinkie: OKI DOKI LOKI nos vemos

*Fin del Flashback*

Y la deje ahí mientras yo volví a la ciudad...y no le dije que era el bosque de Slenderman, creo que no la veré por un laaaaaarrrrrrggooooo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 27: Cena familiar<p>

Era un día, día viernes y ya estaba confirmada la llegada de los padres de Twilight que vendrían al día siguiente sábado, Twilight por un lado estaba impaciente por preguntar sobre sus recuerdos pero por otro lado estaba preocupada porque no sabía que escucharía ¿pudo ser algo que la traumo?

Twilight estaba en la cafetería de la escuela con Flash y él a notaba un poco preocupada.

Flash: Twilight ¿estás bien? te noto algo preocupada

Twilight: Estoy bien es solo...mañana llegan mis padres y quiero que los conozcas-Dijo con un sonrisa algo fingida

Flash: Claro me encantaría...¿no serán sobre protectores como tu hermano cierto?

Twilight: Claro que no de hecho tienen muchas ganas de conocerte

Flash: Ah que bien

Twilight: Flash...recuerdas que yo tengo recuerdos reprimidos que no me explico el porqué pero que han tratado como...de volver y tú ya sabes el resto

Flash: ¿Tus dolores de cabeza?

Twilight: Sí y he decidido preguntarles a mis padres y sé que saben porque son mis padres y siempre han estado a mi lado

Flash: Está bien, sea lo que sea sabes que tienes mi apoyo.

Al día siguiente estaban Twilight esperando a sus padres junto con Spike y Flash hasta que escucharon un auto estacionarse en su casa.

Spike: Mamá y Papá llegaron-Dijo corriendo a saludar a sus padres

Velvet: Spike mírate un año sin verte y estás enorme-Dijo abrazándolo

Night: Hola campeón y dime ¿quién es nuestra futura nuerita?-Dijo con una mirada rara

Spike. ¿Qué? ¿Sweetie Bell?

Night: Sweetie Bell eh?

Velvet: ¿Cuando la conoceremos?

Spike: ¿Quien les conto?

Velvet: Shinig Armor nos conto de Flash y Twilight de Sweetie Bell

Spike: ¡TWILIGHT!

Twilight: Lo siento, no pude resistir decirles, Mamá Papá-Dijo abrazándolos

Velvet: Twilight mírate toda una mujer y ¿Dónde está mi futuro nuevo yerno?

Twilight: Mamá-Dijo sonrojada

Entonces salió Flash a saludar el cual les pareció muy familiar.

Flash: Buenas tardes, me llamo Flash Sentry

Night: ¿Flash?

Flash: Amm...¿dije algo malo?

Night: Amm...no, no , es solo que nos da gusto conocerte

Velvet: Twilight nos conto mucho sobre ti incluso lo de la noche de chicos jejeje

Flash: Sí...eso fue incomodo, lo siento

Velvet: No te disculpes, Night me hiso lo mismo y al día siguiente durmió con el perro en el patio.

Night: Dijiste que no lo dirías

Velvet: Y ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí afuera?, entremos a cenar que tenemos mucho de qué hablar

Entonces en la casa hablaron un poco y luego se sentaron a cenar donde siguieron conversando.

Velvet: Entonces pasa un año y mis hijos ya encontraron a alguien especial-Dijo riendo

Spike y Twilight: Mamá

Night: Y dime Flash ¿qué piensa ser a futuro?

Flash: Bueno soy músico pero me gustaría el mismo trabajo de Shining Armor

Night: Pues empieza a entrenar

Flash: ¿Por qué todo me dicen lo mismo?

Velvet: Y ¿Cuando es la boda?

Twilight: Mamá-Dijo sonrojada

Velvet: Pero quiero nietos

Twilight: ¡MAMÁ!-Dijo sonrojada y avergonzada

Velvet: Jejeje bueno no quiero avergonzar a mi hijita jijiji, y Spike cuando conoceremos a Sweetie Bell-Dijo encantada

Spike: ¿Por qué les dijiste Twilight?

Entonces tocaron la puerta lo que Spike fue rápido a abrir.

Spike: Yo voy

Al abrir estaba Sweetie Bell en la puerta.

Sweetie: Hola Spike me preguntaba si...

Spike: Sweetie nos muy buen momento-Interrumpió

Sweetie: ¿Qué pasa?

Spike: Están mis padres y...

Sweetie: Ah entiendo momento familiar bueno volveré mañana

Spike: Gracias Sweetie Bell

Velvet: Escuche Sweetie Bell-Dijo acercándose a la puerta

Spike: Mamá no

Velvet: Entonces tú eres Sweetie Bell, soy Twilight Velvet la madre de Spike

Sweetie: Un gusto conocerla

Velvet: El gusto es mío ¿por qué no nos acompañas a cenar?

Sweetie: No quisiera molestar

Velvet: No molestas en serio, adelante vamos -Dijo llevándosela a la mesa

Sweetie: Ah...está bien

Spike: Ay ¿por qué mamá?

Y así paso el resto del día conociendo a Flash y a Sweetie Bell hasta que tuvieron que retirarse a sus hogares.

Flash: Fue un gusto conocerlos

Night: Igualmente hijo, nos vemos pronto

Flash: Adiós Twilight

Twilight: Adiós-Se despidieron con un tierno abrazo

Entonces los padres de Twilight fueron a desempacar sus cosas a su antigua habitación que no había sido usada en un año, cuando Twilight pasaba por ahí los escucho hablar.

Night: Flash ¿crees que sea él?

Velvet: Debe ser él

Night: Y Twilight no lo recuerda

Velvet: Tal vez sea mejor, es mejor que no lo recuerde

Twilight: Mamá, Papá ¿por qué hablan de eso?

Night: Twilight ¿escuchaste?-Dijo preocupado

Twilight: Sí todo, tengo preguntas y necesito una explicación

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, el siguiente es el ultimo, por favor dejen sus reviews, tal vez me tarde un poco en actualizar porque salí de viaje y estoy en otro lugar pero tratare de actualizar pronto, valla que tranquilo es todo sin Pinkie Pie molestando<p>

(tacan la puerta y abro)

Slenderman en mi casa

Slender: ¿Esto es tuyo?-Dijo al lado de Pinkie

Pinkie Pie

Slender: Te lo regalo-Dijo tirando a Pinkie al piso de vuelta-Y no vuelvan a mi bosque

Pinkie: Que grosero, solo quería ser su amiga, uh y encontré el tesoro-Dijo abriendo un cofre grande con dulces

Pero como, tesoro...Slender...bosque...falso, AH, no importa ¿por qué?

Pinkie: ¿Dulce?

Sí

Espero les allá gustado, les deseo un muy buen día.


	28. Chapter 28 final

EQUESTRIA GIRLS: SENTIMIENTOS EN CANTERLOT HIGH

Muy buen día a todos, aquí el ultimo capitulo del Fic, con esto se termina todo, espero sea de su agrado.

Capitulo 28: Final (No se me ocurre un titulo XD)

Twilight tenía preguntas que creía que su padres le respondería, sus padres solo tenían una cara de preocupación por la respuestas que le iban a decir y por como reaccionaria ante eso.

Velvet: Twilight querida no creo que debas saber

Twilight: Por favor, ya no puedo soportarlo, antes era un ligero dolor de cabeza pero hoy en día son más frecuentes y duelen más, necesito saber mis recuerdos ¿Por qué? ¿qué paso?

Velvet: Cariño enserio no...

Night: No, si quiere saber...que así sea, Twilight ¿crees que debes saber?

Twilight: Sí

Night: Bien, te contare que paso pero tú nos habías pedido jamás recordártelo

Twilight: Lo entiendo...

Night: *suspiro* hace varios años atrás...habías empezado tu primer año de escuela...

*Flashback*

Hace años, Twilight había entrado a primer año de primaria y no tuvo una buena bienvenida.

Ella era muy alejada de los demás y en esos tiempos ellos eran niños y eran muy groseros, Twilight lo único que quería era estudiar y leer todo el tiempo y eso hacía que los niños la tomaran por rara, hablando de ella a sus espaldas, molestándola incluso insultándola.

Un día ella estaba sola en el parque llorando por todo lo que le pasaba, por el sufrimiento emocional que tenia, cuando...

¿?: Hola...

Twilight levanto la mirada viendo a un niño que no parecía querer hacerle daño.

¿?: Descuida, no te hare daño, me llamo Flash Sentry

Twilight: Soy...soy Twilight Sparkle

Flash: Bonito nombre, ¿por qué estás sola?

Twilight: Porque todos me molestan, no quiero estar con nadie-Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Flash se sentó a su lado con intenciones de entablar amistad.

Flash: Pues, yo no quiero molestar, ¿no te molesta que este contigo?

Twilight: Creo que no

Flash: Yo no entiendo porque te molestan, creo que eres divertida

Twilight: Pero solo hemos hablado

Flash: Pero no me aburro, ¿jugamos un rato?

Twilight: No suelo jugar

Flash: Vamos, solo es un rato, solo un poco y luego si quieres te dejo en paz-Dijo jalándola del brazo

Twilight: Bueno está bien

Entonces Flash y Twilight jugaron en el parque don se columpiaron, deslizaron y más, aunque Twilight dijo solo un rato no se dieron cuenta y habían pasado horas jugando, hablando y conociéndose más.

Twilight: No te había visto en la escuela

Flash: Soy nuevo, entro mañana.

Twilight: Genial, nunca me había divertido tanto.

Flash: Yo tampoco, no les hagas caso a quienes te molestan, tú sabes quién eres y eres una gran persona.

Twilight: ¿Te veo mañana en la escuela?

Flash: Claro, eres mi amiga y te veré mañana.

Twilight y Flash se retiraron cada quien a su casa, había pasado el resto del año escolar, aún habían niños que la molestaban pero Flash la defendía, en toda la escuela solo Flash era su único amigo, su hermano estaba en secundaria por lo que no se veía en la escuela pero de vez en cuando iban al parque y niños molestaban a Twilight su hermano la defendía.

Pasaba el resto del año y era cumpleaños de Twilight el cual solo celebraba con su familia y su niñera Cadence pero esta vez con un invitado el cual fue Flash.

Twilight había pasado un gran cumpleaños con Flash y su familia.

Para Twilight ya no le importaba mucho que los demás la molestaban porque estaba con Flash, con él se sentía segura, alegre y estaba feliz.

Twilight había pasado de curso con las mejores notas haciendo que mucho quedaran celosos.

Una semana después Twilight se encontró con Flash el cual le tenía muy malas noticias.

Twilight: ¿Te vas del país?

Flash: Sí, mis padres deben encontrar trabajo para mejorar en pagos y aquí no encuentran muy buenas opciones e intentaran en otro país.

Twilight: ¿Te volveré a ver?

Flash: Sé que así será y cuando nos encontremos de nuevo estoy seguro que presentiremos que hay una conexión que nos hará recordar

Twilight: Te extrañare

Flash: Yo También

Se despidieron con un tierno abrazo y no tuvieron más que despedirse pero muy en el fondo sabrían que en algún momento de sus vidas se volverían a ver.

El año siguiente Twilight volvió a la escuela donde no tenía muchas ganas porque quería estar con Flash pero ya no estaba en el país.

Los niños siguieron molestándola, un día los niños se pasaron haciéndole una grave broma humillándola en frente de la escuela, eso provoco una gran tristeza en ella haciendo que huya de la escuela, desafortunadamente corría tapándose la cara con las lagrimas que no vio un auto en la calle y fue atropellada dejándola muy grave en el hospital.

Twilight fue atendida en el hospital donde quedo descansando y fue visitada por sus padres, su hermano y su niñera.

Velvet: ¿Se pondrá bien doctor?-Dijo llorando por su hija

Doctor: Estará bien, se recuperara muy pronto pero...

Night: ¿Pero?

Doctor: Sufrió algo de pérdida de memoria borrándole algunos de sus recuerdos, no recuerda muy bien su nombre y no sé si los recuerda, pero sus inteligencia, todo lo que ha aprendido si lo recuerda, no sabemos porque pero lo mejor seria que la cambiaran de escuela, para no tener malos recuerdos.

Night: Es lo mejor

Velvet: No hay que recordarle nunca lo de su anterior escuela.

Tiempo después Twilight ya había salido del todo recuperada, durante el poco tiempo de su recuperación pudo recordar a su familia y recordó la escuela en la iba pero no los niños que la molestaban lo cual fue bueno para ella.

Ella fue inscrita en una nueva escuela donde había más respeto, Twilight seguía siendo anti-social pero ya no la molestaban, de hecho ya no dejaba que nadie se le acerque y así fue hasta que creció, durante sus años siguió estudiando, ella con su familia habían adoptado a un nuevo hijo el cual llamaron Spike del Twilight se encariño mucho.

Varios años después los padres de Twilight han tenido que ir de viajes de negocios y trabajos dejando que Twilight se encargara de Spike hasta que entro la escuela Canterlot High.

*Fin del Flashback*

Twilight ya sabía la verdad y al escucharlo lo recordó todo, todas esas imágenes de su pasado volvieron recordando que había conocido a Flash desde que eran niños.

Al día siguiente Twilight salió con Flash donde le explico todo.

Flash: ¿Desde hace años?

Twilight: Sí ¿no lo recuerdas?-Dijo abrazándolo con lagrimas en los ojos

En ese momento Flash recordó todo y el abrazo de despedida que se dieron el cual fue justo igual al que se acaban de dar.

Flash: Yo...yo lo recuerdo todo, yo volví al país con mis padres porque ya estábamos bien económicamente y no te recordaba por todos los años que pasaron.

Twilight: Y ahora estamos juntos de nuevo, gracias por estar siempre a mi lado

Flash: Gracias a ti Twilight-Dijo dándole un tierno y largo beso

Han pasado los años y Twilight se caso con Flash teniendo una vida normal con un bello hijo el cual le criarían y enseñarían todo lo que saben.

Rainbow Dash se volvió capitana de un exitoso equipo de futbol llegando al campeonato mundial de futbol en que participa junto a Soarin.

Rarity se caso con Fancy Pants y se volvieron exitosos modistas abriendo grandes empresas de moda.

Pinkie Pie y Cheese se volvieron grandes organizadores de eventos.

Applejack siguió trabajando en su granja junto a su familia el cual se volvió muy exitosa obteniendo muchas ganancias mejorando la granja.

Fluttershy se volvió una reconocida veterinaria que siempre sabia muchos de los problemas de los animales llegando a ser una invitada y ayudante de Cesar Millar en el programa "El encantador de perros".

Todo había sido una alegre vida para Twilight y sus amigas.

FIN

* * *

><p>Este fue el final del fanfic, espero les allá gustado y se hayan divertido leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo.<p>

Muchas gracias a todos quienes apoyaron el fic, les agradezco mucho por todo.

Agradecimientos especiales a: MrBrony25, twilight sentry12, Adagio5682, Fasara quienes lo apoyaron desde el principio, les agradezco mucho todo su apoyo.

No sé si lo lea pero quiero dar un cordial saludo a Pegasister del corazón a quien apoyo y deseo mucho que se recupere, tengo toda fe en que así será y siempre la voy apoyar en todo, le deseo lo mejor en todo.

Tal vez haga otro Fic humanizado de TwilightxFlash incluyendo a las otras parejas pero aún lo estoy considerando, no sé si hacerlo o no.

Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos, les deseo un muy buen día.


End file.
